


50 moments in the life of...

by SwipatronSparks



Series: End Game [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 48,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwipatronSparks/pseuds/SwipatronSparks
Summary: Another collection of prompts that i chose from a list, 50 moments in the life of my favourites, most will be Roman/Dean, with additions from other superstars along the way.





	1. “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.” (Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Okies, hey guys, here it is, I had so much fun with the last prompt thing I did that I have a new list that I have compiled and will be starting again, its a collection of fluff, angst and a little bit of smut.
> 
> So the rating is the same as it was for The Thing's They Love (the other collection) however I am fairly sure there will be more descriptive adult situations involved in this... I apologise in advance as I am not well versed in the writing of smut.... enjoy either way... I will however put a note on each chapter for what kind of prompt it is.

 

Roman jumped slightly when he felt something poke him right in his size, but chose to ignore it, his eyes drifted sideways from the paperwork he was trying to do when he felt it again, blue mischievous eyes meeting his gaze.

“What're you doing De'?” He mumbled, the blonde at his side huffed and poked him again.

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.” Roman raised an eyebrow.

“What, you're 5 now? Entertain yourself for 10 minutes, I gotta get this filled out, unless... You know you want me to have to stay here and not come to Europe next month, whatever.” Roman said with an easy shrug. Dean's eyes widened.

“Not come, Why wouldn't you come?” He asked worried, that would not go down well with Vince if one of his top superstars suddenly said he couldn't go on the tour.

“Mmhmmm.” Roman hummed in reply once more looking at the form he was filling in. 

“Why... What're you doing?” Dean asked frowning. Roman shifted the form to let the other man get a proper look at it, it was a passport form.

“Renewing my passport... Or I would be if someone would stop poking me. Its due to run out, and I need to send it off now if I want it back in time for going to Europe.” Roman replied. Dean seemed to think it over and with a sigh settled himself arms folded at Roman's side. 

“Is yours ok?” Roman asked, Dean nodded.

“Yeah mine was renewed just after I hit FCW, wont run out for a while yet.” Dean replied. Roman nodded, while Dean was pretty good with making sure all his paperwork for travelling was in order, Roman still wouldn't put it past him to forget, they rarely had time to stop and figure stuff out, it was easy to forget, he had, and they knew everyone in the locker room would have to admit to having spent a night panicking hurriedly filling out forms at least once, when something like this had slipped their mind.

 

Dean left him alone for exactly 10 minutes before he started poking Roman again, Roman sighed.

“5 more minutes babe.” He mumbled, shifting his arm to try and protect his side from Dean's prodding fingers. 

“You said 10 minutes, 10 minutes ago.” Dean moaned. Roman smiled and glanced over at the pouting blonde at his side.

“Give me 5 more minutes and I will rock your would I promise.” Dean only pouted more, and wormed his fingers under Roman's arm to poke him again, and again, and again. Roman put up with it for approximately 2 minutes before he gave in and gave Dean enough attention to leave him in a blissed out, half asleep daze at his side. Dean rolled over after a minute or two and snaked an arm around Roman's waist and settled himself at Roman's side for a nap with a mumbled. 

“That's all I wanted.” 

 


	2. Maybe I'm meant to be alone. (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'm meant to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited to fix minor mistakes =]

Dean had been oddly quiet all day, at the arena during the show he had been his usual self, all over the place, jumping around, his promo had been the usual high energy one everyone had come to expect, but off the stage, in the locker room he had been fairly calm, he had jumped around in a mini warm up, but he had been quiet, he had hardly spoken to anyone, of course all the others gave him his space, it wasn't that unusual for everyone to have an off day, the life could get to you sometimes and personal space wasn't easy to come by so they would all just go quiet, not really interact with anyone, but it was very odd for Dean to do it, and Roman couldn't shake his concern.

 

When they climbed into the car that night to start the drive to the next place Dean was still oddly quiet, fidgeting with his sleeve.

“You ok babe?” He asked carefully. Dean nodded.

“Yeah.” Roman watched as Dean's hand raised and started lightly tapping at his collarbone, a big back off sign. Roman watched Dean finger tap for a few seconds.

“Ok...” Roman let his word hang like he had other things to say but thought the better of it, instead pulling on his seatbelt and pulling the car out of the space and out of the arena. Out of the corner of his eye Roman watched while Dean tapped away for the better part of an hour before he released a long sigh and let it drop. It had to have been one of their quietest drives in a long time. Roman opened his mouth but closed it again, if the younger superstar wanted to talk he would.

“Why do you do it?” Dean asked half an hour later. Roman blinked, and had to fight hard to not take his eyes off the road.

“Do what?” He eventually settled on asking.

“Put up with me?” Dean asked, Roman risked a glance over, Dean wasn't looking at him, his blue eyes fixed on the road flashing by outside the window.

“Put up with you?” Roman asked confused.

“Yeah... I'm a pain in the ass... Why do you put up with it?” Roman felt like his head was spinning he didn't know where this had come from.

“Because I love you.” Roman said with an easy shrug.

“Yeah but why me... You could do way better than me?” Dean was apparently feeling very insecure tonight.

“Because life with you is never boring, Because your funny, and beautiful, and loyal, because you aren't afraid to speak your mind if you don't like something, or even if you do like something, because you're talented... I could go on all night listing the things I love about you De.” Dean still hadn't looked over.

“What brought this on?” Roman asked. Dean shook his head, something Roman caught from the corner of his eye.

“Nothin'... just thinkin'... Sometimes I feel like maybe I'm supposed to be alone... You deserve something way better than me.” Dean said, his voice was gloomy like the last thing he wanted was for Roman to leave but also had that hint of confusion like he really didn't understand what Roman saw in him. Roman thanked the stars when he noticed a service station just up ahead an immediately pulled off the road, parked the car, twisted in his seat and pulled Dean into his arms, well as far as the limited room in the car would allow he did.

“I love you.” Roman said firmly.

“Don't want anyone else, The guys are all great and all, but they are just that, the guys, they're my friends, and there 'aint not one outside the life can put up with being with someone who is in the life for long. I will have you for as long as you will have me.” Dean sighed in Roman's arms and wrapped his arms awkwardly around Roman. A muffled 'I love you too' escaping him. Roman knew it wouldn't be the last time Dean had a bout of insecurity, and the just like this time, the next time it happened Roman held Dean and told him just how much he loved him.

 


	3. 'I don't like being told what to do unless I'm naked' (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an attempt at smut.... Dean likes being told what to do when hes naked....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm not well versed in the writing of smut... but hope i have given it at least a little bit of a decent attempt at it... i apologise if its awful... hope you enjoy =]

Roman knew Dean hadn't liked a word of what he had just been told, he could tell by the defiant look in the younger man's eyes.

“Dude... your gonna get your ass kicked if you don't do what they told you.” Roman said as they wandered into the locker room to start getting ready for the show, Dean huffed.

“I don't like being told what to do unless I'm naked.” He stated simply, several of the guys snickered, all used by now to Dean coming out with random reasons for not doing what he was told.

“Then get naked and listen to me.” Roman half snapped, something flashed in Dean's eyes and for a second Roman actually thought Dean was going to strip off there and then, in front of everyone, there was another snicker from the guys. Dean rolled his eyes, “You know fine well I cant go to the ring naked, I would get the sack.” He huffed then he grinned and said.

“Don't worry 'bout it Ro, 's all good.” He said waving his arm in Roman's direction as he headed for the door to the bathroom and disappeared through it.

“Wait...” Xavier said. “Did Dean really just say the only reason why he wouldn't go to the ring naked was because he would get the sack?” Several of the other guys nodded, they had all heard it too, Roman rolled his eyes this time.

“He's just being a dumbass.” He said with a sigh.

 

When they got back to the hotel some 2 hours later Roman pushed Dean up against the door and started kissing him as soon as he had clicked shut behind him.

“You... Are... A fucking crazy ass...” He said between kisses, Dean didn't verbally respond but Roman felt his smirk. Dean tried to push away from the door but Roman only let him push away for long enough to slide his jacket off before pressing him against it again. Dean moaned quietly, they kissed for a few more moments before Roman pulled himself away taking in the sight of Dean still leaning against the door, hair messed where Roman had ran his fingers trough it, looking well kissed already.

“Get naked.” He stated firmly. That look flashed in Dean's eyes again, but this time the younger superstar acted on it, pulling off his shirt messing his hair up more. He pulled his feet out of his shoes, and his jeans followed soon after, but then blue eyes narrowed slightly, Roman had yet to remove any clothing at all. Dean folded his arms.

“You get naked.” He said defiantly, apparently that was his mood tonight. Defiant. Roman narrowed his eyes, but still pulled of his shirt, it had barely cleared his head when Dean was on him, lips attacking Roman's in another wet kiss. Roman was quick to take control again, gently guiding the younger back to the bed where they fell in a heap that was only as graceful as it was because muscle memory kicked in and their bodies fell in the way that had been hammered into them for years. Dean shifted slightly, and all out moaned when Roman's hand found his hardening member through his boxers. Dean's fingers started fumbling with Roman's trousers, working first the button then the zip and eventually plunged inside. Dean wasn't fully sure when Roman actually got him naked, but found himself obeying when Roman pulled back and got to his feet and told him to finish stripping him off.

 

Dean took a moment to lie there taking in the sight of his boyfriend stood before him, there was no denying that Roman was beautiful, and well named, long curly black hair still damn from the shower he had taken before they had left hanging loose over his shoulders, slightly mussed from where Dean had been running his hands through it, strong arms, one covered from shoulder to wrist in an array of patterns that Dean just loved to trace with his fingers, well toned chest and stomach, his cock poking out from his open jeans which were hanging low and loose on his hips. Dean lightly bit his lip and slid off the bed to his knees and carefully pulled down Roman's jeans, like he was unwrapping a delicate present, the other man stepping out of them when they pooled at his ankles. Roman opened his mouth but all that came out was a groan as Dean deep throated him there and then. Roman's hand's wound themselves in blonde hair and he was sure it was only the light grip Dean had on his hips that was keeping him upright.

“De...” Dean hummed and Roman moaned again.

“B-babe... I'm gonna cum if you don't stop.” Roman was not ready for this to be over this quickly, and pulled himself back with a pop from Dean's mouth, the blonde moaned in displeasure and tried to follow.

“No.... On... On the bed.” Roman panted, that flash came back in Dean's eyes, and he did as asked, slowly standing to slip back onto the bed. Roman was on top of him almost immediately kissing the blonde again, one hand blindly reaching for the beside table and the bottle of lube that was there, he carefully popped the cap and poured some on his fingers before carefully pressing one finger into Dean. Dean moaned Roman's name through kisses and slowly pressed his hips down, pushing Roman's fingers Deeper. Roman slowly added a second then a third finger, Dean quickly loosing all sense of words other than Roman's name.

“Want...” He moaned. Roman smiled, Dean was beautiful like this.

“Tell me what you want baby.” He said quietly, kissing over Deans collarbone, his free hand slowly pumping Dean.

“Want..” Dean tried again.

“Want... you.” he managed before moaning again, pressing down as hand as he could on Roman's fingers which where annoyingly avoiding that spot that would make him see stars.

“What do you want me to do baby?” Roman asked. Dean's hands fisted the sheets at his sides.

“Inside me... Please Ro... Need you.” Roman smiled again and latched his mouth onto Dean's nipple and pulled his fingers out Dean's whine of protest turned into his loudest moan yet as Roman slowly pushed in. Roman set a slow pace, knowing that it would drive the younger man wild and wasn't disappointed, Dean was too far gone, mostly just moaning Roman's name, but eventually his moan turned into a groan of frustration and with a flurry of movement Roman found himself flat on his back with Dean riding him for all he was worth. with the new position all Roman needed to do was lie there, Dean setting his own pace, and getting Roman to hit right where he wanted, Roman could feel himself getting close and reached a hand out and started pumping Dean again, it didn't take long before he was cuming all over himself and Roman who having the sight of Dean blissed out and the feeling of Dean clamping down around him came as well with his own moan.

 

Dean all but collapsed at Roman's side, breathing heavy but looking very pleased with himself.

“That was amazing.” He mumbled after a few moments of quiet. Roman grinned.

“Mmmhmmm.” He wasn't sure he was ready for words yet. Dean snickered.

“Need to take a shower.” He mumbled, fingers lightly running near the trail of cum that was smeared over his stomach. Roman hummed in agreement, and watched as Dean stood up and wandered towards the bathroom, he turned and grinned at Roman.

“Wanna save water?” Roman didn't need to be asked twice as he slid off the bed and the two disappeared into the bathroom.

 


	4. Its Midnight Where The Hell Were You? (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes wandering leaving Roman to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be angsty... but i think it may be a bit more on the fluffy side... oh well....enjoy =]

Roman took three steps one way, turned on his heel and immediately took 3 the other way, eyes flicking to the clock on the tv as he passed. 11:57 blinked back at him. Dean had been missing since the end of the show, technically he had been missing since about half way through when he had stormed backstage and snapped at Seth to let him fight his own battles. Only to show up again beat the hell out of Miz with a steel chair at the end of the show then vanish again, Roman had been left to gather the blonde superstars things when it became clear he was no longer in the building.

He had eventually left, and ended up at the hotel, pacing, worrying, Dean didn't have his phone, Roman knew that, he had rang it only to hear his music blast from the pocket on his jacket that he had also left behind when he had disappeared. Roman glanced again 11:59. 2 more minutes had passed, and a further 5 more passed while he paced before he heard the gentle click of the door unlocking and there he was. Dean, wrist tape still on his hands, merchandise shirt he had been wrestling in the last few weeks, jeans with a hole in the knee, just, Dean. Blue eyes met Roman's as the other man paused.

“Hey.” Dean said quietly, his own eye rolling over Roman's form, hair messed from its usual neat bun as a result of his hands running through it, lip redder than usual from repeated worried biting, sweats low on hips from pacing.

“Hey?” Roman asked eyes narrowing ever so slightly in agitation.

“You've been missing for hours and all you have to say is hey?” Dean flinched, his hand rising, fingers didn't tap yet, he wasn't unconsciously telling Roman to back off.

“Had shit to figure out.” He said shrugging.

“Its midnight... Where the hell have you been?” Roman tried again, Dean shrugged again.

“Around... Went for a walk... Had to figure shit out.” Dean said, he wasn't meeting Roman's gaze, his eyes fixed on a point somewhere to the left of his feet.

“De...” Roman started, he trailed off and changed his choice of words “I was really worried about you.” Dean finally looked up. Taped fingers lightly balling against his collarbone, still he didn't tap.

“It fucked me up a little.” Dean admitted. Roman felt the tension in his shoulders leek out immediately. Even now 3 years later Dean still struggled with what had happened with Seth. Roman had an urge to go find him and beat him to a pulp. Roman hated to think that he had almost lost Dean that night too, thanks to what Seth had done. Dean had been left reeling not sure who to trust, not sure if Roman was safe, their deeper relationship too new, and the bond of brothers left in tatters. It had almost cost them everything. Roman had been willing to fight though and it had taken time, but Dean had slowly let Roman in again, and now it felt like they had just gone shooting back.

“You know I'm always here babe.” Roman eventually said, holding out his arms, Dean slowly shuffled forwards his hand still across his chest, A physical barrier, but still allowed Roman to wrap his arms around him, Roman feeling the chill on Dean's skin from the where he had been wandering around outside with no jacket.

“Just maybe next time take your phone, least then you can send a text.” Dean huffed in his embrace.

“No promises.” Roman rolled his eyes, they both knew this would happen again.

 

 


	5. Just Pretend To Be My Date (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has a party to go to... Dean suggests getting someone to pretend to be his date.

“Why not get someone to pretend to be your date?” Dean suggested as he pulled on a clean shirt. They had just finished the show for the night and were getting ready to leave, it was the end of the loop for them so they had a couple of days to go home. Roman was worrying as usual, something about a family get together and how they would always go on and on about how he needed to find someone, or worse threaten to set him up with someone.

“Pretend to be my date?” Roman echoed. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, you know, where a guy asks a friend to come to a party or a wedding or some shit and pretend to be dating them to shut their family up.” Dean elaborated with an easy shrug. Roman blinked.

“Would you do it?” He asked, Dean froze.

“Me?... Ro... You do not want to introduce me to your family as your date, trust me.” Roman tilted his head, yes he would.

“You would be perfect, you're my best friend Dean, come on, just pretend to be my date... One time... Thats it.” Roman said latching onto the idea immediately. Dean shook his head. Hand raising to rub at the back of his head.

“I dunno Ro... I'm not exactly introduce to the family material.” Roman shook his head, sometimes Dean's total lack of self esteem was tiring.

“Come on, please Dean, it would really mean a lot to me.” Dean lightly bit his lip, unsure, but he eventually sighed.

“Alright, fine, I'll do it.” Roman grinned, his smile brightening his whole face, and Dean decided maybe it was worth it.

 

The next night at the party Roman couldn't help but feel like he had made a brilliant choice, just like he had said Roman's family had all been ecstatic to meet Dean, and Dean who had been uncomfortable to begin with had slowly relaxed then settled completely when the topic of wrestling was brought up.

“He's a keeper.” A voice said to his side. Roman glanced over to see his mother had taken the seat next to him.

“He's lovely.” She added. Roman couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face.

“And he makes you happy.” She added seeing the smile. Roman didn't say anything instead keeping his focus on Dean who was talking to Sika soaking in every word the older man was saying, and most likely storing it away wherever his wrestling knowledge was kept in his head. Dean responded to whatever Sika had said, body animating arms moving in to help his explanation.

“He's my best friend.” Roman said quietly.

“Mama... He's so talented, I don't know how it took him so long to get where he is. And he's so... He doesn't think he deserves any of it. How do I make him see that he's worth it?” He asked, turning to his mother, dragging his eyes away from Dean.

“Well... Sometimes, people can't see or understand why people see things in them that they can't see for themselves, you just have to keep telling him, and hope that one day he believes you.” She said.

“So... When will you make it official?” Roman's mother asked after a few minutes of quiet. Roman blinked and tilted his head in question.

“You and Dean.” She said nodding at Dean who had looked over now, and like Roman tilted his head in a silent question, he wasnt sure how his mother had figured out they were faking, but the woman didn't offer any explanation.

“Trust me... He wants it too... I can tell.” She said before gently pushing Roman forward who felt his body respond and stand up. Dean raised an eyebrow as the other man approached.

“You ok?” He asked, Roman nodded, and was very aware of how everyone was watching, though they had made it less awkward by pretending to sill be having a conversation so it had not gone quiet.

“Yeah... Um...” Dean rolled his eyes and stood up himself, then without any further warning he grabbed Roman's shirt pulled him forward and kissed him, it was chaste, Dean's lips where softer than Roman expected and Roman felt his eyes widen before he settled into the kiss, pressing back against Dean. His hands lightly finding a resting place on Dean's hips. Several people whistled, and Roman felt his cheeks heat up as they pulled apart. Dean raised a hand to his collarbone as what he had done sunk in, Roman was quick to cover Dean's fingers before he could start tapping.

“'S ok, I wanted it too.” Dean's eyes narrowed slightly as he searched Roman's eyes for something, what, Roman wasn't sure, but he seemed to find it since he shrugged.

“Maybe its not as pretend as we thought.” Dean mumbled and Roman grinned, shaking his head, he had a feeling this was the start of something beautiful.

 

 


	6. Don't mind me, just enjoying the view. (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean loves the view of a naked Roman.

Roman paused as he exited the bathroom towel slung low on his hips to grab some fresh clothes, eyes drifting over to the bed where Dean had looked up from the iPad clutched loose in his hand.

“Um...” He started, he suddenly felt quite exposed. Dean shrugged.

“Don't mind me, just enjoying the view.” Roman felt his cheeks colour. Dean was absolutely unapologetic in his admiration for just how much he enjoyed admiring his boyfriend. Even still it still made Roman blush whenever Dean just came out with it. Over on the bed Dean noticed and smirked, all but sliding off the bed and across the room where he pulled Roman into a kiss Roman was happy to return. It didn't take long before all feelings of being exposed flew out of Roman's head, help along with every other thought when Dean slipped to his knees and started slowly pumping is hardening member. Roman moaned and let himself fall back against the wall, Dean following, tongue lightly licking at a sensitive spot on his hip.

“De-” Roman felt Dean's smile rather than saw it, Dean loved it when he got Roman to a point where the other couldn't even get his whole name out.

“Tell me what you want Ro.” Dean whispered, placing feather light kisses all around Roman's stomach and upper legs, carefully avoiding where his hand was still slowly pumping.

“More... De-” Roman moaned, hips lightly pressing forward looking for more friction, more anything. Dean placed his free hand on Roman's hips to still them.

“Gotta be still Ro.” Dean said quietly, slightly tightening his grip.

“Want my mouth?” Dean asked and pressed a kiss to the very tip of his cock. Roman moaned again and nodded, and without further warning Dean replaced his hand with his mouth, a wet hot heat enveloping him, Roman moaned loudly as Dean started to suck like he was sucking on a lollipop. In all it was slightly embarrassing how quick Dean brought him to orgasm, but when Dean's fingers had found his balls and the other hand had started gently stroking over that sensitive spot on his hip, Roman hadn't had much choice.

Dean pulled himself off Roman after swallowing his load, and with a final kiss had disappeared into the bathroom for his own shower, leaving Roman to stand blissed out against the wall for several moments before he had pulled himself together enough to move.

 


	7. What? does that feel good? (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman helps Dean feel better

Dean groaned as he flopped face down onto the bed in the latest hotel on the loop. Letting his jacket fall in a heap on the floor at the side of the bed.

“Stupid steel chairs.” He grumbled.

“Stupid Miz.” He added. Then let loose a string of curses. Roman who had followed him in laughed.

“You ok babe?” Dean moaned again in response.

“I hate steel chairs.” He grumbled. He shifted slightly when he felt the bed shift around him then his moans of pain turned into a moan of pure pleasure as Roman's fingers found his back and started gently pressing out the knots and aches in his muscles.

“What? Does that feel good babe?” He asked, lips meeting the back of Dean's neck, in the gap between the collar of his shirt and his hair. Dean moaned again in response and let his body go limp.

“So good.” He mumbled. Roman breathed a laugh, settling his legs on either side of Dean's and sitting on his upper legs, so he had access to the whole of his back, hands slowly sliding under his shirt. Dean shifted to let his shirt rise and eventually slid it off quickly settling once more into the massage Roman was giving him.

“Yeah.” Roman said softly. “Just relax babe, I'll make you feel better.” Dean did, his body practically melting under Roman's talented fingers, fingers that seemed able to find every tense muscle, then gently rubbed until it was like putty before moving to the next area.

 

Roman sat back some 15 minutes later and felt a gentle smile form, Dean was still, head pillowed on his arms, he had at some point fallen asleep, breathing even and steady, there were some angry looking red marks on his back, but nothing was bruising, so Roman wasn't worried. He carefully pulled himself off Dean's legs, and managed to slip his hands under his body to unfasten his jeans, feeling a slight stab of joy knowing that once Dean was asleep properly he tended to be a heavy sleeper. He gently slid them off leaving the younger superstar in his boxers, Roman quickly stripped himself off, rummaged through their bags to grab chargers for phones, and put them both on charge, he set the alarm for the morning and climbed into bed himself, and felt himself slowly drift off to the sound of Dean's still calm even breathing.

 


	8. “You lost your chance.” (angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is confused and upset.... Special appearance from Seth.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” Dean shouted, storming into the locker room, the door banging off the wall, the room fell silent, Seth next to his locker jumped and turned around wide eyed.

“You-” Dean cut himself off, eyes narrowed in a glare, he was practically vibrating, breathing heavy, his hand kept raising to tap at his collar bone with with a frustrated noise he would force it back down again, Seth's eyes followed the movement.

“Dean I-”

“Shut up.” Dean snapped cutting him off.

“You don't get to fuck with my head like this.” He growled. The rest of the locker room was still staring in shocked silence, eyes flicking from the fuming form of Dean Ambrose to Seth, then over to where Roman was standing, leaning against the wall, arms folded, watching carefully.

“I'm not trying to mess with your head.” Seth said quietly, voice unsure. He had been expecting this in all honesty, it was only a matter of time before Dean snapped, but randomly throwing himself out there was the only way Seth could come up with to even get back on Dean's radar, he desperately wanted his brothers back, and he knew as well as anyone that Dean was the key to that, Roman wouldn't go near Seth with a 10 foot pole without him first getting Dean back on his side.

“Bullshit.” Dean snapped.

“I swear Dean... I Just-”

“What... Want another chance? Tough shit, you lost your chance, when you stabbed me in the back with a chair.” Dean snapped cutting him off again. Seth opened his mouth and Dean narrowed his eyes in warning.

“Dean.” Seth said, his voice soft. Dean stumbled backwards like Seth had physically touched him, shaking his head, and his hand finally found his collarbone and started tapping, this time he didn't force it back down.

“No...” Roman took that moment to step in, placing himself in between Dean and Seth. Seth's eyes didn't raise to meet Roman's instead stayed where they had been focused on Dean's aggressive tapping. He flinched when the door that was behind Dean slammed.

“If he goes missing until gone midnight again I swear I will find you and beat you.” Roman snapped. Seth finally looked up and nodded.

“I'm not trying to...” Seth trailed off, and Roman shook his head.

“I don't care what you're doing, stay the fuck away from him, he doesn't need you fucking up his head again.” Seth flinched again.

“I never meant to-” Roman scoffed cutting him off.

“Well you did. You fucked everything up Seth and ain't no one to blame for that but you.” Seth nodded, looking at the floor, he knew it was all his fault, he had admitted that to Dean live in the ring, that he had to live with his stupid decision every day.

“Will I ever get you back?” He asked. He wasn't sure why he had, but a part of him was just too desperate, needed to know if there was even a thread of hope that he could cling to that could lead to him finally getting his brother back. Roman shrugged.

“That ain't my decision to make.” The older superstar sighed.

“I will do what's best for Dean, I'm sick and tired of seeing him fucked up because of you. You ain't been around the last 3 years to see how much what you did fucked him up.” Seth nodded, that much he knew. He also knew that him getting both of his brothers back rested solely on his ability to gain Dean's forgiveness. Because Roman would always do what was best for Dean.

“Did you know I almost lost him because of you?” Roman asked, his arms still crossed over his chest, a note of hurt in his voice, overlaying the snapping tone he had been using before. Seth's eyes widened slightly, no he hadn't. Roman shook his head again and turned his back on the younger superstar and disappeared through the same door as Dean had vanished through, leaving Seth to stand there.

 

It took Roman 10 minutes to find Dean, the other superstar had somehow managed to get himself to the very top row of seats in the arena, he was sat on one in the very corner, feet propped up on the back of the chair in front, eyes staring down at the crew dismantling the ring. Roman didn't say anything just climbed over, taking note that Dean's finger still slowly tapped away.

“I don't know what to do.” Dean finally said after a while.

“Whatever you want babe.” Roman replied, he wasn't going to offer Dean an answer, this was something he wanted to let the other man figure out for himself.

“What would you do?” Dean asked. Roman sighed.

“Honestly, I don't know, I want you to be happy, and if it would make you happy to give him a chance then I will be with you every step of the way.” Roman said slowly.

“Really De, I hate seeing you so fucked up because of him.” Dean snorted.

“It ain't just him who fucked me up Ro.” Roman shrugged.

“I know, that's not what I meant, what I meant was, that I hate knowing that as much as I want to I can't beat him silly for what he did to you.” Roman said, Dean's lips twitched in a tiny smile.

“Would you beat him if this wasn't a thing?” Dean asked arms waving to take in the arena, and the half dismantled stage.

“Dean if we weren't wrestlers I would have put that little shit in the hospital for all this.” Roman said firmly. Dean's smile grew, but he let it drop and sighed.

“I'm tired of fighting, but I'm not ready to let him in yet.” Dean admitted. Roman shrugged.

“Ok. Well if and when you ever are, we will take it from there, I am behind you 100% babe.” Dean smiled that small smile again and let himself fall sideways to rest against Roman, his hand finally falling.

“100% babe.” Roman repeated placing a gentle kiss on the other superstars head.

“Thanks Ro.” Roman wrapped a arm around Dean's shoulders.

“Anytime babe.” Dean lifted his head for a small kiss and settled at Roman's side again, he wasn't ready to move yet, and they had a few minutes to spare, so he was going to sit with Roman's presence to calm him and try to sort through the confusing thoughts running rampant through his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was a happy coincidence that this happened to be uploaded following this weeks raw... i had written it before i watched the show =] but it totally fits.


	9. “Hey, I know you’re hurting... but, you’re not alone, okay?” (angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst because damn it this week's raw gave me feels... So this happened...

Roman felt his heart break at the look on Dean's face when Seth left him high and dry in the middle of the ring, Dean had been all over his head all week about what to do about letting his former brother back into his life. Roman shook his head eyes narrowing as Seth approached him on his way to the locker room. 

"You're a fucking idiot." He growled.

“I don't get you Seth... You have been running round for weeks trying to get Dean to let you in... Then when he tries to let you you leave him high and dry.” Seth opened his mouth but seemed to think the better of it and closed it, Roman rolled his eyes and pushed his way past the other superstar.

“You managed to fuck up... Again.” He snapped, not looking back to see what effect his words had he had other things to worry about, and not a lot of time in which to do it.

  
  


Roman practically sprinted to gorilla, hoping to catch Dean when he came back, but he had missed him, the ring empty on the monitor, he approached a random techie as soon as he got there.

"Where'd Ambrose go?" He asked, The techie shrugged.

"He headed that way." The man said waving his arm in a general direction that was the opposite way to the locker room. Roman glanced down the hall way and nodded his thanks before wandering off.

Roman roamed the hall, but there was no sign of the other superstar, Roman sighed, he was running out of time, but then he heard it, in a deserted room off to one side, what sounded like a grunt.

"De?" He asked, gently pushing the door open, mindful that anyone could be in there, when the door swung open though he was relieved to see the one he was looking for. Dean was facing the wall forehead pressed against it, fists balled at the sides of his head.

"De?" He tried again, Dean spoke but it was not an acknowledgement.

"So fuckin' stupid." Dean pushed himself away from the wall and his fists started meeting it in punches of sheer frustration.

"What was I thinking. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Dean had started punctuating his words with punches, Roman shot forward, coming up behind Dean and grabbing his fists.

"Dean, stop." Dean struggled fighting his way out of Roman's hold twisting away from the other man. Roman's eyes meeting with furious blue.

"Why'd I do it?" Dean all but cried, the frustration leaking out of his eyes and his voice when he realised he was in the room with Roman, the one person who would never judge.

"Because you want it." Roman said simply. He knew Dean would appreciate the truth and not a made up reason.

"Because you're as desperate to have your brother back as he is." Roman added, Dean flinched.

"Then, why did...." Dean trailed off, confusion now so clear in his eyes, which drifted to his fist, like it would give him all the answers. Roman could see it, Dean just couldn't make sense of why Seth had walked away when Dean had finally offered him what the younger had been trying to get for weeks... A way in.

"Because he's an idiot." Roman said, it said it with the same tone as he had said that Dean had done what he had because he wanted it. Dean let his eyes drift to the floor.

"I... He..." He started but didn't have anything to add and trailed off, Roman sighed.

"Hey, I know you’re hurting... But, you’re not alone, okay?" He said, carefully reaching out and pulling Dean into a hug. Dean nodded into Roman's shoulder, arms wrapping around his waist.

"I gotta go for my match... You gonna be ok?" Roman asked after a few moments of silence. Dean nodded and pulled himself away.

"Yeah... I think so." Roman nodded.

"Take your phone if you decide to wander ok?" Dean's lips twitched into a tiny smile.

"No promises." Roman returned the tiny smile, a reminder of what Dean had said when he had showed up after letting Roman pace a trench into the hotel floor a couple of weeks prior. Roman nodded, Dean seemed to be ok, so he turned and made to leave but he paused.

“Just one thing... Did you mean it?” Dean tilted his head in question.

“What you did... Was it because you wanted it too... Or were you just caught up in the moment... The crowd were really going for it...” Dean's brow creased slightly.

“I mean don't get me wrong, I meant what I said last week, 100% behind you all the way babe, but it just seemed for a bit there like you weren't quite ready for it yet.” Dean still has that crease in his forehead, and his eyes drifted to his fist. Then much to Roman's surprise Dean shrugged.

“I... I dunno... My heads all over when it comes to him... I dunno if I wanna kill him or hug him...” He said. Roman nodded again, Dean was still so confused, he clearly hadn't finished sorting through all the jumbled thoughts in his head in regards to this situation yet. Roman felt a stab of curiosity when he thought that maybe Seth had seen Dean's feelings too, (Seth always had been able to read his brothers like a book.) and knew it wasn't the right time. Roman shrugged the thought off and shuffled forward, placing a hand on Dean's chin and making him look up, he pressed a gentle kiss on Dean's lips, something he felt the younger man return.

“Really gotta go now babe, wish me luck.” Roman mumbled pulling away, he grinned when he heard Dean snort behind him.

“You don't need luck Ro... You need a tranquilliser gun.” Roman burst out laughing and was still giggling to himself when he got to gorilla, part of him wondering if he would actually get away with stabbing Stroman with a tranquilliser dart. Said man raised an eyebrow at Roman as he approached, but Roman shook himself off and straightened out his face, it was go time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After so much angst I needed to lighten it up a little so put that little bit at the end in.


	10. “It’s too cold! Come back!” (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the angst and the feels of this weeks raw... here is some fluff...

Dean woke slowly, eyes cracking open to quiet in the room that had been home for the night, waking up on his own was unusual, Roman usually at his side coaxing him up and out of bed to start moving for the day, but today Dean appeared to have woken first, he blinked a few times taking in the dim room, daylight kept out for the most part by the curtains which Roman had remembered to close last night, eyes drifting to blink at the clock on the TV. 11:30, Dean lifted his head, that was unusual, Roman never slept this late, he rolled over and paused. Roman was there, slightly propped up on his pillow, phone loose in his hand, sleeping. Dean carefully lifted himself up and pressed a gentle kiss on Roman's lips the other mans eyes opening almost instantly.

“Mornin' babe.” Roman mumbled, Dean smiled.

“Mornin'” Roman shifted, arching his back and stretching his legs and arms as his body woke up a bit more. Dean let him then shifted across to lie down Roman's side.

“Time is it?” He asked.

“Bout 11:30... We had a lie in today.” Dean replied, their voices quiet like they worried that if they spoke properly they would have to move. Roman raised an eyebrow and slid himself down the bed so he too was lying.

“We should make a move soon then.” He said but rather than making any move towards doing that snaked an arm under the blanket and wrapped it around Dean's waist pulling him closer, Dean let himself move, lifting his head to let Romans other arm get behind him shifting his own arms so one wasn't being squished under his body and copying Roman by placing the other over Roman's waist and they fell quiet again for a few moments, enjoying the time to pretend to be a regular couple, waking up in the morning to cuddle, if they really tried they could cut out the background noises that always seemed to accompany a hotel room, and the plain generic walls and sheets and make out they were in their own bed at home.

“Did you sleep ok?” Roman murmured. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, was beat after last night man, was ready to crash by the time we got back.”

“Good.” Roman said his fingers starting a gentle run up and down Dean's spine.

“If you keep doin' that I'm gonna go back to sleep.” Dean mumbled, his voice already softening, Roman feeling his body relaxing. Roman grinned.

“Can't have that can we.” He said, then slipped himself out from under Dean leaving the other superstar to flop flat onto his stomach on the bed.

“Nooo....” Dean wined.

“It's too cold... Come back.” Dean's hand stuck out from under the blanket and made grabby motions in Roman's direction. Roman laughed.

“No can do babe... We really should make a move.” Dean whined again and shifted around until he had cocooned himself under the blanket, becoming a lump in the middle of the bed. Roman smiled and shook his head, sticking his hands under the blanket and laughing when he heard a yelp as his cooler hands found Dean's leg and slipped under the cuff on the sweats he had worn to bed that night to rest on bare skin.

“You're cold... Go away.” Dean said, his voice muffled by the blanket, leg squirming in Roman's hold to escape the cold, Roman laughed again and let go, turning to the table and flicking on the kettle to start coffee.

“Come on... Go shower.. Coffee will be ready when you're done.” Dean moaned in displeasure in response but Roman saw him slid off the bed and into a heap on the floor, Dean narrowed his eyes at the other before he pulled himself up and stumbled into the bathroom. Roman shook his head when the door closed, even when he woke up himself, Dean could hardly function until he had had coffee and a shower.

 


	11. “I want you. Right here. Right now.” (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little bit of locker room smut.

There was something about watching Dean doing his thing in the ring. Something that always caught Roman's attention, when they had first met it had been awe, Dean for all his apparent lack of grace in the ring never made an unnecessary move, each move was planned and always had an effect somewhere down the line, then as time and their relation progressed it turned into adoration, Dean was beautiful in the ring, where he could leave behind whatever was going on in his life and relax, where all that mattered was whatever story was being told between the ropes. His eyes always sparkled, his body relaxed into a well practiced dance, words so beautifully chosen to put across what he was feeling at that moment. It was all beautiful. Tonight though, Dean had outdone himself, and Roman wanted some of that fire.

 

Dean gasped when someone turned him around and pressed their lips to his in a searing kiss. At first it took Dean a few seconds to realise who it was, but when his fingers found damp curls he knew and immediately kissed back.

“Ro... What?” He panted when they finally broke apart for air, a tiny part of Dean noting that it was a good thing he was the only one in the locker room at the moment.

“I want you. Right here. Right now.” Roman growled, tugging at Dean's shirt. Dean raised his arms letting Roman pull the clothing off and saw it find a home on the floor at his feet, but quickly forgot about it when Roman's lips found a sensitive spot on his neck.

“mmmm Ro.” Dean moaned, Roman's hands shifting from his hips to his front to start fidgeting with buttons, his jeans slipping off his slim waist easily.

“So beautiful out there... Needed a part of it.” Roman said peppering Kisses down Dean's chest as he slowly sank to his knees and without any further warning deep throated his boyfriend. Dean moaned loudly and slammed a hand against his mouth to silence it. Last thing they needed was someone walking in right now. Roman hummed in pleasure knowing Dean was enjoying himself, the vibrations enticing another muffled moan from the younger superstar, Dean slightly thrust his hips forward when Roman pulled back, but Roman's hands found them and stilled his movements, Dean glanced down and almost came there and then, the sight of Roman on his knees, his cock in Romans mouth, but Roman glanced up and met his eyes, Dean's free hand loosely fisted into Romans hair. Roman pulled off with a slight pop. And slowly stood up, his hand replacing his mouth and slowly pumping.

“Want you to come for me babe...” Dean moaned his hand still over his mouth, which Roman gently pulled away replacing it with his lips.

“Cum for me baby.” He whispered against his lips. Dean did, cuming with a moan of Roman's name. He relaxed heavily into the locker behind him, Roman being the only thing keeping him from sliding down to the floor.

“Ro?” Dean questioned.

“You were just so beautiful out there.” Roman said, gently kissing Dean, who kissed back.

“Well.., I need to do that again... Whatever it was I did that made this happen.” He said, Roman smiled and shook his head.

“Wanna head back and have real sex?” Roman asked, he was by no means finished with Dean tonight, he fully intended to make sure Dean knew just how much what he had done tonight had effected him, Dean grinned and pushed himself up slightly his legs finally deciding they could hold his weight again.

“Hell yeah... but I gotta clean up first.” He said.

“Ain't no way I can lave this room like this.” Roman took a step back and felt himself get even more turned on, Dean was still leaning against the lockers, jeans pooled near his knees, cum streaked up his chest, face slightly flushed both from the last 5 minutes and the match before, Beautiful. But he was right, if he left the room like he was now he would be arrested. Roman grinned.

“You've got 5 minutes then I am taking you home... Dressed or not.” There was a flash of mischief in Dean's eyes that told Roman he was half tempted to push and see if he was serious nor not, but Dean grabbed a clean shirt and disappeared into the bathroom after hitching his jeans up high enough to walk. He was ready in less than 5 minutes.

 


	12. “Shh, it was just a bad dream. Just a dream, okay? None of it was real.” (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a nightmare. Roman is there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miniscule edits made.

Roman woke up suddenly, at first he wasn't sure what had woke him, then he felt it, Dean threw himself over behind him, crying out as he did. Roman blinked a few times to get his eyes to adjust to the dark and rolled over, noting that it was only 3 o'clock in the morning, he sat up though when his eyes fell on Dean.

 

Dean was sleeping but it didn't look comfortable, his breathing was elevated like he had been working, his eyes scrunched up like he was trying to close them to hide from seeing something, he flung himself over again and it was only Roman's quick reflexes that stopped Dean from falling right out of bed. Dean cried out again, struggling in Roman's hold but still didn't wake up.

“NO!” Dean twisted is arm in Romans grip.

“LET GO!” Roman's eyes widened and he quickly let go, and had seconds to shove himself back when Dean suddenly sat bolt upright, eyes wide.

“De?” Roman asked quietly. Dean jumped violently, still wide eyes turning towards Roman.

“Hey... Just me... You ok?” Dean didn't answer, just stayed sitting there wide eyed, breathing like he had just come back from the ring.

“Ro?” He eventually asked. Roman nodded.

“Yeah... Just me babe... You alright?” Dean shook his head.

“Where...” Dean trailed off, eyes flicking all over the room, still dim around them, Roman reached behind himself and flicked on the light.

“Just in bed babe.” Dean shook his head again.

“But we were... You...” Dean's eyes found Roman again, trailing up and down his body like he was looking for something.

“I think you had a nightmare babe.” Roman said. Dean's frown grew, and he slowly shook his head, finally blinking a few times.

“It was so real... You... We...” Roman shook his head and carefully pulled Dean into his arms, whatever had happened in that dream had been enough to completely freak Dean out.

“It's ok babe, just a dream. I'm ok and you are too, 'sall good.” Dean whined.

“But you were so hurt... And I... I couldn't stop it... I could only watch it...” Dean was still so confused and it was clearly upsetting him. Roman shifted pulling Dean closer. And started gently running his hand though Dean's hair.

“Shhh... It was just a bad dream, just a dream, ok, none of it was real.” Roman said gently.

“I promise I'm not hurt... It was just a dream.” Roman continued for a good half an hour, his eyes watching as the minutes ticked by on the clock, slowly feeling Dean relax, and 45 minutes later Roman glanced down to see that Dean had dosed off again, his arms loose around Roman, head pillowed on Roman's chest breathing once more back to normal. Roman moved his arm only slightly never stopping the gentle fingers running through Dean's hair and flicked off the light before wrapping his arm around Dean once more. He eventually stopped watching the clock, just focused instead on Dean's breathing, and feeling his hair sliding through his fingers, eventually falling back off to sleep himself.

 


	13. "You're Beautiful all spread out like this, just for me.” (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more Dean and Ro in the bedroom

Dean hadn't let Roman drive when they left the arena, instead he took the keys and firmly but gently pushed him into the passenger seat before driving away, it was quiet for a few moments, before one of Dean's hands shifted from the wheel, and gently palmed at Roman's crotch. Roman moaned, still half hard and oh so turned on, the feeling of Dean's hand was wonderful.

“Talk to me Ro.” Dean said quietly, eyes fixed on the road, but hand still feeling.

“Tell me what made you like this.” Roman moaned again, hips lightly thrusting as far as his seatbelt would allow, it wasn't far.

“Everything.” Roman said.

“You... It was just so beautiful. The way you work with him. Its so smooth. Like you don't have to think. Been three years and you would think you wrestled together yesterday.” Roman paused a lot, like he was trying to come up with the words he needed. Dean's hand slipped under Roman's shirt, fingers trailing lightly over his stomach. Roman always had admitted that watching Dean wrestle with Seth was what turned his eyes towards him in the first place, and Dean could sort of understand why, he knew, some of his best work involved the other superstar.

“Yeah?” He asked. Roman hummed a half moan half assent.

“Just had to have some.” Roman said.

“But you want some more?” Dean asked, his voice was still so soft and gentle. Fingers lightly tracing everywhere they could touch, but his eyes had never once drifted from the road.

“Yeah... Wanna show you how beautiful you are.” Dean hummed himself now, and was thankful when he spotted the hotel.

It didn't take them much longer to get into the room, Dean finding his back meeting the door almost as soon as it had clicked shut behind him, Roman's lips meeting his.

“Want you.” He moaned. Roman pulled him away from the door, and while twisting him to wander backwards started working on both their clothes, tops, jeans, shoes and socks quickly finding homes on the floor. Neither man cared where they landed. Roman pulled his lips from Deans and gently pushed the other man backwards, Dean landing on the bed with a slight oof. Roman took a moment, standing at the foot of the bed, Dean laid on it, spread out, in just his boxers.

“You're so beautiful spread out like this, just for me.” He said, Dean moaned.

“Show me how much.” He replied, hands working at his sides to shuffle himself up. Roman reached down into his bag grabbing a bottle of lube and started working his way up Dean's body, peppering kisses up his legs, pausing at his waist to pull his and his own boxers off, then continuing up his stomach, to his chest, and finally latching on at his neck. By the time he got there Dean was a squirming mess, fists balled int the sheets at his sides, alternating between there and latching on to Roman's shoulders.

“Ro... Want you inside me... Now.” Roman smiled against Dean's neck and hummed. Before pulling away.

“Patience baby.” Dean groaned, Roman shifted, tugging gently on Dean until he was sat up better.

“Show me how much you want me.” Roman said, Dean wasted no time, taking Roman into his mouth, Roman didn't let him work for long before he pulled himself off Dean with a wet but soft pop, sliding back down Dean's body lubing up his fingers on his way and gently sliding one inside his boyfriend. Dean moaned, thrusting his hips and spreading his legs to give Roman better access.

“Ro...” Roman smiled, Dean really was beautiful like this, but refrained from saying it out loud, Dean would only accept praise like that for so long before it would start turning him off. Roman added another finger and leaned forward hand snaking up Dean's side to wrap around his neck and pull him towards him for another kiss, Dean responded by kissing back, raising his hands to gently fist them in Roman's hair, Roman noted that Dean still had his wrist tape on, he knew the other had only cleaned himself up enough to be presentable before leaving the arena. Dean moaned into Roman's mouth.

“Please... Ro.” He panted between kisses.

“Need... You.” Roman, only added another finger, feeling Dean's body relaxing around them more, Roman never rushed, he loved watching Dean slowly come apart on his fingers, loved getting him to a point where the only coherent thought going through his head was Roman's name. Dean was quickly getting there.

“Ro... Please.” Dean moaned, the moan turning louder as he shifted his hips looking to get Roman deeper and the tip of Roman's finger rubbed his prostate.

“There...” He gasped. Roman smiled, and pulled his fingers out. Dean whined.

“Ro...” Roman covered Dean's mouth with his own. Reaching between them and lubing himself up.

“Shhh... Just wait babe, its gonna get so much better.” Roman almost whispered. And slowly slid himself inside Dean. Dean's back arched pressing his hips down to push Roman in as deep as he could. Roman paused when he was balls deep, giving Dean time to adjust to something bigger than Roman's fingers and himself time to adjust to the tight heat.

“Ro... Move.” Dean moaned, hips lightly thrusting, telling Roman he was ready. Roman didn't need asking twice, setting up a slow, steady pace, a pace he knew drove Dean wild, it didn't disappoint, Dean was a writhing mess in just a few minutes, Roman had quickly found the position that had him hitting Dean's prostate every time.

“Ro... Please... Need...” Dean was quickly loosing all ability to speak, instead trying to make his movement's tell Roman what he wanted, hips shifting as best they could with him lying on the bed, legs up and wrapped around Roman's waist, muscles tensing as he tightened their hold to try and push Roman deeper.

“Tell... Me what you need.” Roman panted, hands roaming over Dean, lips kissing every part of Dean's face and neck he could reach. Dean moaned.

“More...” Dean moaned. “Harder.” He added. “Faster... Anything.” He practically begged. Roman did as asked, picking up his thrusts, hitting Dean's prostate every time. Dean slumped against the bed, as all thoughts escaped him, mind fully on what Roman was doing to him.

“Ro... I'm getting close.” Roman hummed in response, he was too, his hand left Dean's hip where it had been resting and fisted onto Dean's cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts, Dean moaned, and with just a few thrusts came allover himself and Roman. Roman following behind, Dean's body clamping down around him pushing him over that edge.

 

He collapsed on top of Dean, for a few seconds, still buried inside him, both panting but stated.

“Wow...” Dean eventually said, Roman grinned.

“Mmmhmm.” Roman shifted and slowly pulled himself out of Dean who squirmed underneath him.

“Seriously... Whatever it was I did tonight... You gotta tell me what it was... Because that was amazing.” Dean said, words still broken as he came down.

“I dunno what it was... Other than just a collection of everything... It was just seeing you out there like that... It sent me back... To when this all started... To when we first met...” Dean hummed, he had admitted that as much as Roman had looked at him back then he had looked just as much, Roman really was well named, well built, long curly hair, it was like he was a statue brought to life, like a Roman solider from that gladiator show he had been watching at the time. Dean mumbled something about a shower but neither made any move to go there, both happy to lie there for a few more moments, and just enjoy each others company.

 


	14. “Shh, you’re safe. I won’t let you go.” (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean convinces Roman to go hiking... it doesn't go well.

Roman was and always had been one for working out in a gym, a safe environment where if he needed to stop he could and where the chances of him getting hurt went as far as maybe some impressive bruises. Dean on the other hand was an outdoor nut, he loved finding the nearest mountain and climbing it, or riding a bike out to the middle of nowhere then back again. Usually they split up for workouts, Dean did hit the gym a lot, he needed to, but when he could he ventured outside, and this time he had managed to talk Roman into coming with him.

It was all going well until they got to a path that had seen better days, bits of it had obviously crumbled away and while the drop was not far in some places, in others it was. Roman paused at the end of the path eyeing it critically.

“De- Im not sure about this man... It doesn't look safe.” Dean glanced around.

“Don't worry Ro.. Just watch your step, you'll be fine.” Roman eyes the path again but knew he had no choice, this was the way down, she he carefully stepped forward, and another. Dean was watching him the whole time, and it was all going well when with a heart stopping jerk the path gave way under Roman's foot and he felt himself falling. A scream ripped from him, as he slipped body tumbling over the edge, but then Dean was there, he was lying on the floor, his arm hanging over the edge, hand tightly gripping Roman's wrist.

“I got you Ro, I wont let you fall I promise. Roman nodded, his heart was pounding in his ears.

“Come on, try and pull yourself up, thats it.” Dean encouraged as Roman gripped at some long grass and with Dean's help started to pull himself back up, but with another echoing scream he fell back down as the grass pulled out from the roots. Dean flung his other arm down and grabbed Roman's flailing wrist.

“I got you Ro... I got you.” Dean started to heave pulling Roman up, Roman's foot met the sheer cliff face and found purchase, letting him push himself, and a few seconds later he fell with an oof on top of Dean. Where they both lay gasping for a while.

“Shhh... You're safe. I wont let you go. I will never let you fall.” Dean said, bringing his hand up to pull Roman closer. Roman nodded against his chest.

“De.” He said quietly after they had laid there for another few minutes.

“Yeah?” Dean replied.

“Remind me never to come mountain climbing on a route that's not marked again.” Roman said, Dean laughed.

“You got it Ro.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn't the original thing that I wrote for this chapter... The original turned into a 5500 word beast of angst from start to finish.... I may post it as a stand alone story at some point if there's enough interest for it...
> 
> The basic premise is that Dean is kidnapped and held for ransom... Let me know if you want to see it.


	15. I would have had breakfast ready but you were sleeping on my arm and I didn't want to wake you (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman woke up early as usual and wanted to make breakfast on Dean's special day but didn't quite manage...

Roman had planned on getting up early and getting breakfast made before taking Dean out for the day before they would head to the arena for that nights Raw, Dean had no idea but it was going to be a bit of a celebration, today was a special day, Dean's birthday. Roman had it all planned out he had asked Hunter if they could both have as much of the day off as possible as soon as he had realised that Dean's birthday fell on a Monday, and when Roman had told Hunter why both he and Stephanie had started planning on how they could make that episode a special celebration episode, after all it wasn't often someone celebrated their 30th birthday live on international television.

But it seemed Dean had other plans, the other superstar was currently laid down Roman's side where they had fallen asleep the night before watching some random movie on Roman's iPad. He was still there, head pillowed on Roman's shoulder and his arm trapped under Dean's body, so unless Dean moved Roman wouldn't be moving himself any time soon. So he settled, quietly grabbing his phone and checking his messages. He had one, sent from Seth the night before.

_Ro, Me, Hunter, Steph and a couple other guys will be heading to the arena early to help get all set up for tonight, Everyone has said they will help out too when they get there, I will text you when its all done. Hunter said not to worry about being 'late' we all know where you two are. S_

Roman smiled at the little fist emoji Seth had put at the end of his message, and felt a stab of happiness, it had taken a while and Seth had had to work hard at it, but Dean had eventually let him in and the three of them were as close as brothers again, there was always going to be that dark cloud hanging over them, the knowledge of what Seth had done in a moment of stupidity that had almost irreparably broken their bond forever, but while not forgotten it was well on the way to being forgiven.

Roman left Dean to sleep for another hour, 10am rolling around before he shifted and gently pressed his lips to Dean's forehead. Dean shifted, but didn't wake so Roman kissed him again... and again, Dean's eyes eventually cracking open and his lips lightly pressing back.

"Moring... Happy birthday babe." Dean grinned and stretched.

"Mornin' thanks... Time 'sit?" He asked.

"10... I would have had breakfast ready but you were sleeping on my arm and I didn't want to wake you." Roman said gently. Dean shrugged.

"Means we can go for pancakes... Coffee?" He mumbled. Roman rolled his eyes, Dean always looked for an excuse to have pancakes.

"Again would have been ready if you hadn't been sleeping on my arm." Roman said.

"Go... Shower... I will get coffee ready while you're in there." Roman said, lightly pushing on Dean's shoulder, used to by now to the fact that Dean couldn't function without coffee and a shower on a morning. Dean groaned and flopped off the side of the bed, stumbling for the shower.

 

When he came out some 10 minutes later it was with a frown.

"Didn't we have some media or something this morning." Roman shook his head.

"Naa... Day off till tonight." Roman said. It was true, as far as Dean was aware they had had a media thing this morning but it was so his day off would be a surprise. Dean narrowed his eyes like he wasn't fully convinced that that was true but shrugged and accepted the coffee Roman offered him.

"So what are we doing?" He asked. Roman shrugged.

"What do you want to do? Its your birthday... You decide." Roman had a couple of ideas, but would let Dean tell him first if there was anything he wanted to do. Dean shrugged.

"I thought we had media and shit to do... But I wont say no to pancakes." Roman grinned and nodded.

"Pancakes it is."

They finished their coffee's and dressed, then left, and while Dean tried to eat his body weight in pancakes with a horrific amount of syrup layered on top Roman tapped away on his phone making a short plan of the plan for the day. Roman scrunched his nose up at them. the waitress staring in shock. Dean shrugged.

"I will work it off tonight." Roman raised an eyebrow.

"uhuh..."

"I will... I'm sure Hunter said something about me being in the main event tonight... main events are always like 30 minutes... I will easily work this off... that's not including the pre warm up or anything." Dean said, Roman hummed maybe he was right, Dean always did seem to be able to put away a surprising amount of food without putting weight on.

"One day something's gonna happen and your tiny ass waist will just expand from nowhere." Roman teased. Dean laughed.

"Naa man... My waist has always been tiny... all goes to the legs... its why its such a pain in the ass to get jeans that fit." He said. Roman rolled his eyes.

"Would help if you stopped workin in the things you know."

"They make my ass look good." Dean huffed, Roman laughed, they did, but that wasn't the point, he told Dean as much.

"Come on birthday boy... I got some ideas on what we can do for the day before we gotta hit the arena later. Dean tilted his head curiously and followed Roman out.

Roman dragged Dean all over town, they stopped at the arcade where they spent a few hours goofing off, they ate at one of Dean's favourite all you can eat chains, They climbed one of the ridiculous high tourist spot towers in the latest city just because Dean said they should because they never got to do tourist stuff, spent a couple of hours laughing themselves silly in the play park, Dean just about peeing himself laughing when Roman got stuck on the slide. (The local parents had not been impressed seeing two grown men acting like children.) But the grin on Dean's face made it worth it, Roman felt a pang of sadness when Dean noticed the time and freaked out that they were late, and they hurried to the arena (Seth had text while they were at the play park saying it was safe and everything was ready.) Roman decided it was worth it for the look of wide eyed surprise on Dean's face which morphed into a blinding dimpled grin when everyone jumped out when he walked into the locker room which had been decorated with balloons and streamers, all roaring a happy birthday to him.

Dean stared when Seth and Roman guided him to gorilla just as Raw went on the air, his music hitting and all three of them walking out gather to a roar from the crowd. Dean noted the balloons on the stage and the ring announcer standing there. who waited until they were in the ring before he spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight is a very special episode of Monday night raw." The crowd popped.

"Tonight as some of you may know is a special one for one Dean Ambrose." The crowd roared as Seth grabbed Dean's arm and held it up, the other superstar looking pleasantly surprised, but also confused as well.

"Today is his birthday." The crowd roared its loudest yet, Dean's eyes widened.

"So please... Join us... in wishing him a very happy birthday." Dean's mouth dropped open when the rest of the roster all filed out and the entire arena started a loud rendition of Happy Birthday, Seth and Roman pulling him into a tight three way hug.

"Dean... Tonight's your night... Enjoy it." Hunter said, after they had finished. Dean grinned, eyes twinkling with mischief and nodded.

He spent the entire night goofing off, allowed to run riot, showing up in the middle of matches to place party hats on anyone who was laid out for more than a few seconds. Took a moment to shove a handful of cake in Seth's face when he came out to 'celebrate' his win. Kept interrupting backstage interviews to tell everyone they needed more cake or sweets.

At the end of the show Dean had grabbed a mic, and declared it had been the best birthday ever, and thanked the crowd and the audience at home for sharing it with him, and that night tucked up in bed Dean had sleepily thanked Roman again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people have asked me to post the original version of the last chapter so it will be coming soon... I am going to do some editing to it so it doesn't flow as quickly (i feel like its a bit rushed and that is because i was trying to keep it to a one shot length) and to add a better ending since its going to be completely stand alone. So keep your eyes peeled for that... Chances are it will be posted alongside a chapter of this so I will also provide a link in the notes to it....


	16. Its not a double date, We're jsut third and fourth wheeling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not date ends up being a date when Dean gets jealous.

"So... Where are we going for this double date?" Naomi asked, settling herself on Dean's bed while he and Roman finished getting ready, Naomi and Jimmy had come over to invite them to join them for dinner. Dean huffed.

"Its not a double date, we're just third and fourth wheeling." He said. Naomi giggled. and behind him Roman rolled his eyes, everyone knew it was a double date.

"Your a fool babe." Roman said sliding his arm through his sleeve. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Its not." He insisted. Roman shook his head and passed Dean his jacket.

"Ok, its not." He said, Dean huffed, reading Roman's tone, which clearly said 'I'm agreeing with you so we can leave.'

 

15 minutes later when they arrived at the local all you can eat (One of Dean's favourites.) Naomi told the waitress (Who had openly been checking Roman out) that they were there on a double date and asked for a good table for four. Dean huffed.

"Its not a double date." He insisted. "We're just third and fourth wheeling." The waitresses face twitched, and her eyes trailed up Roman's body again.

"Uhuh..." She said, before turning on her heel and leading them across the room to a table. She hung around for long enough to take a drinks order, deliberately leaning over the table to show off her breasts when passing out the menus then walked off, deliberately swaying her ass as she went. Dean noticed this time and huffed again, but refused to tell Roman what was wrong.

Dean was half way through his third plate when Naomi sat back down with another plate for herself.

"Hey, its none of my business, but the 'fourth wheel' over there is being flirted at by that waitress." Naomi said. Dean turned around and sure enough it couldn't have been more obvious that she was flirting, Roman always so nice was indulging her, but making sure to keep some space between them by holding his own plate between them.

"Go get your man." She said, Dean opened his mouth but Naomi just pointed. Dean looked around just in time to see her place her hand on Roman's arm and he was out of his seat before he could stop himself.

"-Bout we go for a drink some time?" The waitress was asking. Roman opened his mouth but his eyes drifted as he spotted Dean, the waitress looked over too, eyebrows raising unimpressed as Dean sauntered over, a huff escaping her when she realised Roman paid far more attention to the other man than he had her.

"You ok babe?" He asked when Dean reached him. Dean didn't answer just placed his hands on Roman's cheeks and kissed him right there and then. Roman was openly surprised, it was the most publicly affectionate Dean had ever been. When he pulled away it was with a contemplative look on his face.

"Maybe its not third and fourth wheeling after all." He said, and without any further words or actions he turned on his heel and stalked back to his seat. The waitress huffed, and Roman turned his attention back to her.

"Thought it wasn't a double date." She said coolly. Roman rolled his eyes, he knew she had been flirting.

"It is, he's just a fool." Roman stated simply, before walking off.

It wasn't the first or the last time someone tried to flirt with Roman in front of Dean, but as their relationship progressed Dean worried less and less about publicly stating his claim on the Samoan, one time actually making a girl cry when he all but shoved Roman into the nearest wall and kissed him breathless, before turning and looking directly at her before stating calmly and firmly that Roman was his and to get her own boyfriend.

 


	17. “Sorry doesn’t fix everything.” (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean will give him one chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly more dean and seth centric but dont worry Ro is there 
> 
> based off this weeks raw because damn it im excited... even if our Ro hasnt made an appearance yet i live in hope that he will soon =]

When Dean arrived at Raw with Roman Seth came up to him almost immediately.

“Hey... Can we talk?” Dean stared for a moment but slowly nodded, and followed the other superstar to the empty locker room.

“I just...” Dean raised an eyebrow, folded his arms and leaned against a locker, but still didn't speak.

“Are you going to speak to me?” Seth asked. Dean's other eyebrow raised.

“You haven't given me reason to yet.” He said, Seth broke eye contact for moment.

“What do you want Seth?” Dean asked.

“My brothers.” Seth said honestly, Dean sighed.

“Got a funny way of showing it.” Seth looked back down.

“I don't get you Seth, I offered you an in last week and you left me like a fool.” Dean snapped, emotions building like they always did.

“You honestly telling me you didn't do that because its what the crowd wanted.” Seth stated, Dean huffed.

“Shouldn't matter if I did or not, you're the one who ruined it all in the first place.” Dean said.

“I know, and I'm sorry Dean... I just got caught up in it...” Seth trialled off, he could tell Dean his reasons for doing what he had done until he was blue in the face but it would never change how much he had hurt the other superstar when he had crushed their bond with that chair. They both glanced around when Roman entered the room, his and Dean's bags in his hands, eyes narrowing slightly as he silently inspected Dean working out if Seth was upsetting him again or not.

“Sorry doesn't fix everything.” Dean said simply.

“I know.” Seth admitted.

“I just want to know if I have a chance.” Seth said quietly, finally posing the same admission to Dean has he had to Roman.

Dean's eyes narrowed slightly and for a moment he looked like his answer was going to be a resounding no.

“What would you do if my answer was no?” He asked. Seth looked up, to Roman then down again. Seth shook his head, he really didn't know, a big part of him desperately hoped that Dean would be willing to give him a chance at trying to fix it.

“It should be.” Dean said eventually breaking the silence when Seth didn't answer. Seth looked up.

“It should be a resounding no. You really fucked me up Seth, and I almost broke Ro's heart because of you.” Seth wasn't the only one who paused at that admission, even Roman looked up from where he was pretending to not be listening to every word. That was the first time Dean himself had admitted that Seth had fucked him up enough to not know if he could even trust Roman. Roman felt like a brick dropped into his stomach, as that night when he had almost lost Dean forever came flooding back, a few words sparking an argument that ended with Dean screaming that he didn't know if he could trust him, didn't know if the authority had offered Roman the same things would Roman be gone, taking Dean's heart with him. Roman had almost lost Dean forever when in the heat of the moment he had screamed back that he had really expected Dean to be the one to break them up. Dean had hit him, hard, then vanished out the door, he had been gone for three days, three miserable days before Roman had managed to corner him at a show and apologise, Dean hadn't looked sure, but he had admitted that he loved Roman and didn't think he could handle loosing him too.

“But I never lied, a part of me wants it too.” Dean finally admitted breaking Roman from the memory and bringing him back to the locker room. Dean finally pushed himself away from the locker running a hand through his hair, it fell to his collarbone but didn't tap, Seth and Roman focused on it, as long as it didn't tap, Roman would let this conversation continue.

“But a part of me also doesn't think I could ever trust you again.” He added. Seth felt like his whole body deflated.

“Guess I really am a crazy son of a bitch huh?” Dean asked.

“See how tonight goes, then I will tell you if you have a chance.” Dean said finally. Before he stepped away moving to Roman's side, Seth didn't have a chance to say anything as a few others appeared in the door way.

 

A few hours later Seth and Dean had a moment in the ring, Dean looked like he really was going to kill Seth at one point and Seth half expected him to scream it to the world that No he would never have a chance, but then they where standing tall in the ring and their fists were bumping. And they both shared a wide eyed shocked stare when much to the crowds approval Kurt came out and declared that Sunday they would be tag teaming for the titles. Back stage Dean pulled Seth to the side, eyes roaming up and down him like he was looking for something.

“One chance.” Dean stated. “Don't fuck up.” Seth couldn't stop the grin from spreading over his face as he silently offered his fist out again, no cameras around, no crowd to pressure them into it. Dean looked at it for a few seconds and Seth thought he was just going to walk away again, before pressing his fist to Seth's.

“You got it.” Seth said quietly, eyes fixed on the knuckles pressed against his.

“You got a long way to go.” Dean stated, and Seth knew he did, but Sunday he would do all he could to prove to Dean that he really meant what he was saying. His head shot up when a third hand bumped against his, Roman was stood at Dean's side, his free hand around Dean's waist.

“If you're sure babe.” Roman mumbled into Dean's hair Seth realising that this whole thing was riding solely on his ability to get Dean, a reminder that Roman would forever take Dean's side.

“I'm not really sure of anything any more.” Dean admitted. Both Roman and Seth paused. Dean met Seth's eyes.

"You fuck with my head too much and I can't do it any more." Dean further admitted.

“We could rule the world again.” Dean said after another moment, eyes now on their fists.

“No one can touch us if we're on the same page.” Roman said, it was a well known mantra from 3 years ago, a time when they really believed they were untouchable, and they were. It was what had broken Dean the most, that he had safe in his bubble with his brothers he had never foreseen that it would be burst from the inside.

 


	18. What the hell is your problem? (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Roman have an argument... and make up
> 
> set just after the shield broke up

It had been going on for days, almost a week, every since Seth had stabbed them both in the back with that chair, Roman was still feeling the hits, he was sure Dean was too. But this had to stop.

“De, we need to talk.” Roman said, Dean didn't look up from where he was fidgeting with his things, something he did a lot, Dean constantly kept himself occupied, keeping Roman at a distance.

“This has to stop.” Dean froze.

“What?”

“This.” Roman waved his hand between them.

“Please, talk to me.” Dean still didn't look up.

“Seriously.” Roman's voice fell quiet, head dropping.

“I feel like I am loosing you.” He admitted. Dean did look up now, eyes searching.

“Maybe you are.” Dean admitted, Roman's eyes shot to Dean's face, his stomach dropping, his mouth opened and closed but no words came out. Dean ran a hand through his hair.

“I...” Dean started.

“You...” He tried again, trailing off, a frustrated noise escaping him.

“Seth...” He tried a third time, still unable to put words to his thoughts. Roman frowned.

“Seth?” He asked, he knew of course, Dean was all over his head over what Seth had done. Dean glared at the floor, somewhere to the left of Roman's foot.

“I don't know.” He finally admitted, Roman felt like his stomach dropped again.

“Don't know what?” He asked carefully.

“Anything.” Dean admitted. Roman felt his hackles rise, it was like Dean was deliberately not giving informative answers.

“You're gonna have to give me more to work with here babe.” Roman said. Dean glared harder.

“You.” Dean said. And Roman finally snapped.

“What the hell is your problem?” He snapped, Dean opened his mouth.

“Are you doing this deliberately?” Roman asked, not letting Dean speak, Dean opened his mouth again, eyes hardening in frustration.

“Because really Dean, you might as well not be talking at all.” Roman said, again not letting Dean speak.

“I don't know if I can trust you.” Dean snapped his words shooting out, he spoke quickly like he was determined to not let Roman speak over him again, but Roman wasn't going to speak, his mouth hanging open. There was a ringing silence, Roman was sure if he looked down his insides would be on the floor, the shattered pieces of his heart only seemed to shatter more.

“What?” He finally asked after several moments of silence, but Dean was riled up, voice rising.

“How do I know?” He snapped, eyes finally leaving the floor, to meet Roman's

“How do I know that if they hadn't offered you the same thing, I wouldn't be standing here with Seth? Difference is though Roman if you left you would have taken my heart with you.” Dean shouted, his emotions getting the better of him. Roman's mouth dropped open.

“You really think I would sink as low as he did, what part of I love you do you not understand, I promised I wasn't going anywhere.” Roman snapped, his own frustration rising.

“So did he.” Dean cried back, he was quickly shifting from angry to upset, eyes sparkling.

“Im not him.” Roman shouted. Dean glared.

“I never said you were. But how do I know Roman, I thought I knew Seth, I thought he was my brother but last week he broke my heart with a steal chair, how do I know you would never do the same, I'm too fucked up Roman, you knew this from the start, this is why I don't trust people, because people are shitty and I always end up getting hurt.” Again Roman knew this, Dean rarely talked about his life before, but what little he did was always the same story, he had let someone in, and in the end they had broken his heart.

“I would never hurt you.” Roman snapped. Dean released a frustrated sigh, hand trailing through his hair again.

“But I don't know that about you.” Roman regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. Dean froze, then his eyes narrowed.

“What?”

“Honestly Dean.” Roman didn't know why he was talking, but he couldn't stop.

“If I every expected someone to break us up, I thought it would be you. Because you just admitted it, you cant trust people, I half expected you to r-.” Roman was cut off as Dean's hand met Roman's face in a ringing slap. Dean's eyes where filled with tears and now Roman felt the regret well up.

“De-” Dean shook his head and stumbled back, away from Roman's raising hand.

“You thought it would be me?” Dean asked. He bit his lip.

“I...” Roman could almost see it on Dean's face, see the already shattered pieces of his heart shattering more.

“Dean.” Roman tried again, Dean shook his head, blinking a couple of tears leaking down his face.

“Fuck you Roman.” Dean finally snapped, and shoved his way past Roman and out the door. Roman stood frozen for a few seconds before he ran after him but Dean was already gone. Leaving everything in tatters.

 

3 days, it took three days for Roman to track Dean down again, none of the others who Dean was friends with seemed to be interested in helping him find the other superstar, but Roman finally spotted him when he arrived at the show that night, he had placed himself in the corner, Big E almost hiding him. Roman left him while they both got ready before he slowly worked his way across the room, feeling the stares of a few of the others as he passed.

“Dean, can we talk?” He asked, Dean didn't look up from where he was winding tape around his fists.

“What about.” He asked, Roman knew then, Dean intended to have any conversations in the public of the locker room, if Roman wanted to grovel Dean was going to make him do it in front of everyone.

“I'm sorry.” He said, trying to ignore how the room had fallen silent as everyone stopped to listen.

“I shouldn't have said what I said.” Roman added.

“Was it true.” Dean asked, he still didn't look up. Roman paused.

“Yeah, once.” Roman admitted, Dean's eyes flicked up, a flash of hurt.

“Right at the beginning.” Roman admitted again. Dean's eyes narrowed.

“So what you're saying Roman, is that you never trusted me.” Dean said, standing up to come face to face with him. Roman immediately shook his head.

“No, I always trusted you.” Dean's eyes narrowed even more.

“That's contradictory.”

“You either trusted me or you didn't Roman, there is no in between here.” Roman opened his mouth, closed it and took a deep breath.

“I love you.” He quietly admitted. Dean's head rose again.

“Got a funny way of showing it.” He snapped.

“I deserve that. I deserved that smack.” Roman said, hiding the stab of pain that Dean hadn't said it back.

“Guess we were all a little untrusting huh?” Dean said meeting Roman's eyes, as he brought up that he too had once half expected Roman to break his heart.

“I'm sorry too, and maybe I'm a fucking idiot because I don't know if I could handle loosing you too because as fucked up as this all is I love you too.” He said. Roman shuffled awkwardly, mostly to stop himself grinning like a fool, Dean had said it back. Once more very aware that the whole locker room was listening in on every word.

“What now?” He couldn't stop himself from asking. Dean's eyes flicked from his feet to his hair and back again.

“You've never had an argument Ro?” Dean asked, Roman felt his hopes rise, his nickname coming back, he knew Dean was the one more hurt here.

“You owe me dinner and a decent orgasm, then we will see.” Dean said. Roman felt his face twitch in a tiny smile.

“Dinner and an orgasm?” He nodded.

“I think I could manage that.” Dean nodded.

“Good.” And with that he turned back to his things, dropped his tape back in and seemed to glue himself to Roman's side, only peeling himself away when they both went for their matches.

 

 


	19. "Your lips make me wonder what the rest of you would taste like" (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean thinks back to their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I dont think this came out more as implied smut than actual smut... but never mind... enjoy anyway =]

Dean tilted his head slightly to one side, watching, Roman was doing something so simple, and yet he couldn't stop staring. He was gently pushing the brush through his long wavy hair, wet from the shower, damp spots on his t-shirt dotted over his shoulders where the wet tips had brushed across the fabric. Brush, brush, a hand up to guide his hair to where he wanted it, then lightly pressing to hold it in place, brush, brush, fingers shifting to hold the next bit in place, brush, brush, hand fisting around a ponytail, brush down, elastic from his wrist looped once, twice, three times, then twisting the rest of the hair, twist, twist, loop into a bun and another hairband looped once, twice three times, and hair was all set in a neat bun at the back of his head. Dean didn't know why it was so mesmerising, why he couldn't look away, but it had happened more and more, Roman could make the most simple task look elegant and beautiful, even though Dean knew he could move with tough aggression and strength, it was a huge turn on.

“What?” He jumped slightly, Roman's voice bringing him crashing back down to earth in the locker room, eyes meeting Roman's amused ones. Dean quickly shook his head.

“Nothin, just thinkin'.” He said, Roman smiled, and wandered over, dropping onto the bench beside him.

“Yeah, what about? you had a really happy look on your face.” Roman said. Dean shrugged.

“You... Me... Us.” He had been, sitting watching Roman reminding him of their first kiss, a kiss that had happened in a locker room much like this one, he had been staring, watching Roman do his hair again, back then he had been wondering how Roman did it, made everything he did look so effortless and beautiful. Of course Dean knew now, Roman could be hilariously clumsy sometimes.

“What about us were you thinking about?” Roman asked, fingers lightly gripping Dean's chin and turning his head to meet his lips.

“Our first kiss.” Dean said. Roman hummed and pressed his lips against Deans in a chaste, gentle kiss, one that left Dean tingly, just like their first kiss.

“Like that one.” Roman asked softly pulling away. Dean nodded, all words escaping him much like they had back then, he was suddenly pleased he was sitting.

“Mmmm.” Roman hummed, licking his lips.

“Always taste so good De.” Dean's eyes flicked and focused on the movement.

“Want another one?” Roman asked his voice still so soft. Dean nodded, it was like he wasn't in control of his body anymore, he loved it, letting Roman in. Roman wasted no time, pressing his lips against Dean's fireworks exploding in his stomach, there really was nothing like kisses from Roman. Roman's tongue flicked out again, asking for entrance that was easily granted, his hand slipping from his chin to rest on the back of his head, pulling him closer, Dean's own hands raising to Roman's shoulders, letting himself be ravaged by Roman. They broke apart when someone whistled, eyes landing on New Day who where all stood in the door way staring, grinning.

“You boys need some privacy?” Xavier asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Dean who was still figuring out how his body worked didn't answer.

“Naa... That's what our hotel room is for... Right De?” Roman said cooly, Dean managed a nod, Still lost in the tingling feeling of Roman's lips against his, eyes slightly glazed over, fixed on Roman.

“What you done to him?” Big E asked teasingly, all eyes falling on Dean who was still half slumped against the wall. Roman shrugged and pulled Dean to his feet and kissed him breathless, pressing him into the locker behind him, he pulled away only to put his lips next to Dean's ear.

“Your lips make me wonder what the rest of you would taste like.” He whispered, only loud enough for Dean to hear, intensionally quoting himself, from immediately after their first kiss, telling Dean he remembered it just as clearly. 

“Wanna find out?” Dean mumbled back, he was beyond caring that he had an audience. Roman smirked over at New Day grabbed his bag and wandered out the door, knowing fine well Dean was staring at his ass the whole way. Dean made a funny half moan half laugh noise and grabbed his own bags, before smirking stupidly at the others and all but stumbling after Roman.

 

“He is so getting some.” kofi said, as he and his team mates all poked their heads out the door in time for them to see Dean catch up with Roman, Roman's arm snaking around his waist and pulling the younger superstar to his side.

“MmmmmHmmm” Xavier and E hummed in agreement. 

 


	20. “No, you can’t get up! You’re my prisoner for today.” (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't want to get up.

Dean moaned loudly when Roman gently poked him right in the side, rolling over the other way.

“De, we gotta get up babe.” Roman whispered, leaning over and pressing a kiss to just behind Dean's ear. Dean moaned again, and pulled the pillow over his head, he was not getting up at this ungodly hour of... Whatever time it was, he didn't know or care, all he knew was it was far too early.

“De, Come on its nearly 9 and we got media stuff to do today.” Dean grumbled several choice swear words to show just what he thought about that, and pushed the pillow down harder, when it didn't work and Roman poked him again his arms shot out and pulled Roman back into bed with him.

“De, let go, let me up.” Roman said trying and failing to sit up, voice amused.

“No. You can't get up, You're my prisoner for today.” Dean mumbled, head still half buried under his pillow.

“Oh really, I'm your prisoner?” Roman asked, twisting around in Dean's arms to face him.

“Mmhmm.” Dean hummed, he had yet to open his eyes, voice rough with sleep.

“'F I keep you prisoner you can't make me get up.” He mumbled, Roman felt a smile spread over his face and he reached up to push the pillow away, lying his head down in front of Dean's and bringing his hand down to gently push a few of the longer strands of Dean's hair away from his face. Dean hummed again, and shifted slightly, pulling Roman closer, before settling. Roman sighed, he really hated having to drag Dean out of bed like this. He leaned forward and gently pushed his lips to Dean's, Dean allowed the contact for a few moments before he shifted and buried his head in the gap between Roman's shoulder and neck mumbling something about how kisses wouldn't get him his freedom. Roman fondly rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Bet I could make you let me go." Roman said, pressing gentle kisses on every part of Dean he could reach. Dean mumbled something completely illegible and tugged the blanket up, trying to both keep Roman locked in his arms but also bury himself away from the thing trying to wake him. Roman laughed, and pressed kisses down Dean's arm.

“Come on babe, time to get up.” Roman said after another few minutes, pushing the blanket and pillows away, Dean groaned in displeasure but his eyes finally cracked open, sleepy blue meeting Roman's

“Shower first then we can go down for breakfast and coffee.” Roman said quietly. Dean grumbled but finally sat up and stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom.

When Dean appeared 10 minutes later dressed in a random Tshirt and jeans, still looking very grumpy Roman didn't say anything but gently guided him out of the room towards breakfast, he silently offered prayers for anyone who got on his bad side. It ended up being Enzo, who offered Dean a cheerful good morning while Dean was blinking at the coffee machine trying to figure out how to make it work, Dean had honest to god growled at the other superstar, and when he had stomped off Cass had turned a wide eyed look on Roman and asked him how much Dean had had to drink the night before.

"None." Roman had replied. "We were workin... Dean's just an asshole on a morning before he has coffee and a shower." Roman had explained, before wandering off to sit with Dean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so meh... I kinda think it sucks cos I wasn't massively inspired for this chapter...


	21. “Get on your knees. Now.” (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Summerslam Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note... This was written before summerslam was on, even though its been posted the day after at time of posting I havn't yet seen the full show and don't know what the actual outcomes of the matches are.

The night had been energetic, loud, and extremely satisfying, Dean couldn't remember a night that had been so highly energetic or a night when a match had had so many people literally on the edge of their seats. One thing he did know though was while the pop for him and Seth had been loud the pop when that oh so familiar 6 words rang through the arena had made the floor shake, Dean didn't think he had ever felt that elusive 'wall of sound' but figured that was what it felt like, and not one bit of him regretted the decision to talk production into doing it if Roman won, because that celebration with both his brothers, the three way fist bump in front of the world, all three of them raising their titles high had been one of the biggest stabs of adrenaline Dean had gotten in a long while.

“That... Was amazing.” Seth panted as they entered the locker room to the guys all loudly congratulating Roman, who only grinned and flipped the strap of his title over his shoulder, Dean grinned too and left his side, he and Seth had had their moment when they had gotten back. But even when he moved away his eyes were still firmly on Roman.

“Man you couldn't be any less subtle if you tried.” Seth teased, Dean glanced over before his eyes flicked back.

“mm?” He hummed.

“Seriously man, I'm surprised you didn't mount him in the middle of the ring.” Seth said, shaking his head amusement rolling off him in waves. Dean snorted.

“Would have been arrested for indecent exposure.” He grumbled, Seth just rolled his eyes, by now used to Dean and his often quirky responses, and loving that he could have this banter again.

 

“So... What now?” Seth asked tentatively 10 minutes later, by this point Roman had joined them again and the three of them were just about ready to leave, he wanted desperately to have a chance to celebrate with his brothers, but didn't want to push his luck too far, Dean had tolerated him all night but he was unsure wether Dean would tolerate him in a setting outside of work yet.

“We celebrate.” Roman said simply, but like Seth his eyes flicked to Dean, who had yet to answer and was taking his time to put the last few things in his bag, a clear sign that he was thinking.

“De?” Roman asked, Dean didn't show any outward way of responding for another few moments.

“I wanna celebrate.” He finally mumbled. He had finally ran out of an excuses to fidget with his bag, and instead was staring at the belt slung over it. Roman grinned and Seth felt a tiny part of him hope.

“Ok... How?” Dean blinked and picked up his belt slinging it over his shoulder, then grabbed his bag.

“With my brothers... Then with you big dog.” Dean answered and all but swaggered out of the room, for once it was Dean who walked out with Roman's eyes fixed on his ass, the silver plates on his title shining under the lights of the locker room, Dean always managed to make having a title look effortless, made it look like it belonged there from the moment he grabbed it for the first time until he finally lost a fight to keep it. Seth rolled his eyes again, but that amusement was still there.

“Subtle as a brick he is.” Seth mumbled, Roman smirked.

“Believe me, we have both gotten worse.” Roman stated, grabbing his own belt and bag and following after Dean, pausing in the door way to turn back to where Seth was still standing by his own things, he quirked an eyebrow.

“You comin, Dean ain't gonna wait for your sorry ass all night?” He asked. Seth jumped and grabbed his things scurrying after Roman, none of the three heard it but Kofi snorted after they left.

“If I didn't know any better I would say Seth was gonna take a poundin' from those two.”

“Ambroleigns.” Xavier mumbled. Big E shook his head violently.

“Don't wanna know, I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW.” He said firmly.

 

Dean had put up with going to the nearest bar for an hour and a handful of drinks, enough to make him pleasantly buzzed, before he had loudly declared that he wanted Roman to take him home. Seth had just shrugged his shoulders and all out smirked and told Roman to go, Miz who was just as pleasantly buzzed had teasingly asked if Seth wasn't going to join them to a shudder from Seth.

“Miz.” He had started, voice raised to be heard over the music as they both watched Roman and Dean work their way out the bar.

“There's things I don't want or need to witness my brothers doing, and that.” He pointed to where Dean and Roman had just vanished through the door.

“Is one of them.”

 

The walk home took slightly longer than it should have since a wall was made use of for a few ravishing kisses on behalf of both of them, so by the time Roman and Dean stumbled through their hotel room Door they were both looking a little mussed already. Jackets were immediately slipped off and discarded somewhere.

“Get on your knees now.” Roman stated, Dean all but collapsing to where he was asked.

“Do you know what you did to me tonight?” Roman asked, slowly following Dean down, Dean hummed and leaned in for a kiss.

“Mmmm... Close to what you did to me?” Dean asked, eyes half lidded, blown with lust.

“Want you Ro.” Dean mumbled when Roman's lips left his and latched onto the bit of neck just past the neck of his T-shirt.

“How.” Roman whispered against the slightly wet skin, the move sending tingles right to Dean's finger tips and toes. Dean blinked but wasn't really seeing, brain wholly focused on Roman's hands which where slowly working their way under his shirt, which Roman slowly pushed off, to the lips hovering over that sensitive spot on his neck, to the pressure he could feel where his cock was starting to press against the constraints of his jeans.

“How do you want me De?” Roman asked, hands sliding down, gripping Dean's ass through his jeans, Dean moaned softly hands fisting into Roman's shoulders.

“mmm... Don't care.” Roman pressed another kiss to that spot and slowly stood up, Dean's hands staying where they were but sliding down Roman's body as it moved, Roman's whispered “Undress me.” Hardly needed as Dean's nimble fingers started fidgeting with the button on his pants as soon as they were eye level. Roman hadn't realised how much of a turn on getting undressed could be until Dean had started doing it. Dean always took his time, taking layer after layer away, almost too slowly, like he was unwrapping a delicate present, Dean enjoyed taking the time to ravish every part of Roman before he moved on, from wet open mouthed kisses on chests to rougher biting kisses on legs, hips, anywhere that prying hd WWE cameras couldn't see. And now was no different, Dean's lips latching onto Roman's hip as soon as he had slipped his jeans and boxers down low enough to be sure any marks wouldn't show. Roman moaned fingers finding Dean's hair while Dean's hands worked on pushing the clothing away, once they were down far enough and Dean had made sure Roman was free of them, he slowly worked his way across, taking a moment to give Roman's cock a few gentle sucks, a move he knew drove Roman wild, but he quickly turned his attention to Roman's shirt, pushing it up and standing himself, Roman's hands doing the same as Dean's had done and sliding down his body working on Dean's own jeans as soon as his hands reached his waist.

 

Clothing gone Roman pushed gently, guiding Dean to lying on the bed, he was about to climb on himself but paused and grinned, turning he grabbed their newly won titles and placed Dean's over his stomach resting his own down Dean's side while he straddled Dean's hips.

“Looks good on you babe.” Dean grinned, and pulled Roman down for another breathtaking kiss.

“I want you to wear yours.” Dean panted when he eventually let Roman pull away.

“While you fuck me... I want you inside.” Dean said. Roman grinned, they had joked about it plenty, had even done it once or twice. Roman reached out for the lube that Dean had dropped on the bed when he had laid down, wetting his fingers and without much warning shoved two inside Dean, Dean gasped, arched his back and moaned, Dean liked it rough every now and again.

“Ro...” Roman smirked and adjusted his position to be between Dean's legs, inserting a third finger, quickly reducing Dean to a writhing moaning mess.

“Ro... Need you... Want you.” Roman didn't waste much more time pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his cock, another deep moan from Dean being his prize. Dean tolerated the slow pace Roman set for only a few moments before he flipped them over, a loud moan coming from them both when Dean sat down, Dean's ass meeting Roman's hips. Dean reached over, grabbing Roman's title and draping it over his stomach before he pulled himself nearly all the way up before slamming down again, and again, Dean riding Roman for all he was worth, letting Roman pull him down for another kiss.

“De.. Getting close babe.” Roman moaned. Dean hummed in agreement. He was getting close too.

“This looks so good on you Ro.” Dean panted, hands tracing the shape of the belt, he quickly grabbed it shoving it away as he came, neither wanting to get cum on their titles. Roman following not far behind. Dean rode out his orgasm for a few more moments before he collapsed on Roman, slowly pulling himself off and relaxing at Roman's side.

“Celebratory sex is the best sex.” Dean said happily after a few minutes. Roman snorted, and pulled Dean close to him.

“Yeah, always the best kind.” He agreed.

“We really gotta shower, I'm so gross.” Dean said, Roman hummed in agreement and watched lazily as Dean stood up and sauntered the few steps to the bathroom leaning on door, he turned raised an eyebrow.

“You joinin?” Roman needed no encouragement, quickly jumping up and following.

 


	22. “So I was driving past a pet store and couldn’t help but wonder how cute an animal would be like in our home..” (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean brings home a pet.

“Ro?” Dean called kicking the door closed as he got through it.  
“In here babe.” Roman shouted back, he was in the living room, enjoying a rare day off. Dean carefully set down the things he was carrying but kept a bundle in his arms and poked his head through the door.  
“Hey.” Roman looked over, grinning in Deans direction.  
“Don't be mad.” He quickly added. Roman was immediately on alert eyes narrowing.  
“What did you do?” He asked. Dean grinned but still didn’t come through the door.  
“Promise you wont be mad.” He said.  
“De… What did you do?” Roman asked Dean grinned wider, dimples popping.  
“Well um… I found… Then I was driving… And well…” Roman’s other eyebrow rose, Dean only ever stumbled over his words when he really was worried about something going wrong.  
“De?” Dean shifted and finally came through the door, and Roman finally got to see what he was clutching in his arms, the blanket that was normally over the back chair of his car, and bundled up in it, a tiny nose, shining eyes, and tiny paws. Dean was holding a puppy. Roman had to fight very hard not to react, he knew if he did the dog would stay.  
“Couldn’t leave him.” Dean mumbled. Roman felt his heart melt when the puppy let out a tiny whimper as Dean jostled him in his arms.  
“Then i was drivin’ past the pet store and couldn't help but wonder how cute he would be if we could keep him.” Dean was still mumbling, like he expected Roman to say no.   
“De what about when we’re on the road?” Dean looked up, blinking, like that wasn't what he had expected, he shrugged.  
“Take ‘im.” He said.  
“And if the hotel wont let him stay?” Roman asked.  
“’M good at gettin’ stuff in places they shouldn't be, you know that.” Dean was still quiet, but he was swaying slightly. Roman sighed, he could tell, Dean wasn’t going to let this one go. He patted the seat next to him, Dean filling the space but still holding the puppy close like he was scared someone was going to take him away.   
“What's his name?” Roman asked gently, reaching out to push the blanket away, he didn't know what breed the dog was but couldn't deny it was cute.   
“Blue.” Dean said after a few moments, Roman quirked an eyebrow but nodded.  
“Wait, you mentioned the pet store, you intended to keep him either way didn't you?” He said thinking back on what Dean had said, Dean shrugged.  
“Maybe.” He said, tone amused.   
“Seriously though, if you really didn't want him I would have took him to a shelter or something, but I dunno there's just somethin' about him." Roman found himself agreeing, the puppy now less bunched up thanks to Dean's slowly relaxing arms had settled itself on his knee for a nap. Maybe they could keep him.

As days turned into weeks and in turn into months, Roman discovered that maybe what made Blue so loveable was just how much like Dean he was, Just like Dean he would end up sat in a pissed off pile of adorable when he didn't like something. He had deadly puppy dog eyes that absolutely no one could say no to, that he was not against using just like Dean, and Roman would never share them with anyone, but the photos he had snapped the one time he had gotten in after Dean to find the two of them snoozing on the couch one lazy afternoon had to be one of Roman's favourite photo's of Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did proof read this but if there are a few mistakes I apologise as this was typed on my ipad so I may have missed a couple =]


	23. I gave you a chance... And you used it to stab me in the back... (Angst)

Seth had started off simple, a smile and a friendly hey as they passed in the corridor one night at raw, all he had received in response was a narrow eyed suspicious glare, blue eyes furious and confused. But he had kept at it, and eventually the glare had lessened but Dean was no less suspicious when he eventually offered a tentative ‘hey, in response, Roman sending s curious frown in first Seth’s then Deans direction, Seth had hung around long enough to see Dean shrug and say he didn't know either.   
Then after weeks of one or tow words here and there Seth had decided to throw himself in the deep end and had jumped into his fight with The Miz, Dean had been furious, he had not appreciated Seth inserting himself into his business, and had stayed away from him for a couple of days before carefully speaking to him again.   
“Seth what are you doing?” He growled, it was Monday night again and again Seth had approached him, Seth shrugged, suddenly unsure, this was the most Dean had spoken to him. Seth’s silence was apparently a mistake when Dean glared.  
“Stay away from me.” He snapped, before leaving, attaching himself to Roman where Seth would stay away. But Dean had been unable to stop him from coming out to the ring again, and if Dean had been furious before it was another level this time, scathing burning words spat at him when he caught up with him back stage, before he stomped away. Seth took a few moments before he entered the locker room, he knew the others will have seen what had happened, and Dean’s fury would only be too telling as to how the other superstar felt about it, he hoped that giving him a few minutes would let him calm down. It didn't. Dean stomped over to him as soon as he got through the door.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” He spat, no longer having to censor his words for the cameras or fans, he could let out his frustration.   
“I….” Seth started.  
“No.” Dean snapped cutting him off. “Shut up.” Dean was swaying on the spot, a clear sign of his agitation.   
“I ain't doin’ this with you again.” He snapped, Seth suddenly became very aware of everyone else listening in, and could feel Roman’s gaze more than anyone else's.  
“I cant do this with you again.” Dean admitted, then his hand came up and Seth stumbled back.  
“I gave you a chance.” Dean said. Seth didn't try to stop him from talking, eyes fixed on that finger, begging silently for it to not tap.  
“And you used it to stab me in the back.” Dean finished. Seth opened his mouth again then closed it, he didn't know what to say, Dean released a frustrated disappointed sigh like he had been hoping for something and didn’t get it he shook his head and once again seemed to glue himself to Roman’s side. It took another few weeks, near a month, but when Dean finally let him in, it was amazing.


	24. “We live together. You can’t blame this on anyone else.” (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman tripped over Dean's shoes... Again... He has a very amusing reason for them being in the middle of the floor.

Dean was standing looking sheepish while Roman sent him a slightly narrowed eyed glare, he had just nearly broke his nose on the table after falling over Dean's shoes... Again, he had almost gone flat on his face, and was certain it was only the training for how to fall that stopped his face painfully meeting the floor.

"De, you can't blame this on anyone else." Roman said looking Dean up and down, daring him to blame someone else. This was a far too common occurrence, Dean had a thing for just leaving things wherever they fell.

“We're the only ones who live here.” Roman added, Dean's eyes suddenly sparkled with mischief and he scoffed folding his arms across his chest.

“Course I can... I can blame him.” He said flicking his head over to the corner. Roman frowned and glanced over to the empty corner Dean had just nodded towards.

“Who... A ghost?” Dean scoffed again and folded his arms.

“No... Him.” His gaze flicked back to the corner again, Roman followed his line of sight, eyes falling on Dean's dog Blue, who was lying sleeping on his bed.

“The Dog?” Roman asked perplexed, Dean nodded, the corners of his mouth twitched like he was trying not to smile, forcing his face to remain serious.

“Blue left your shoes in the middle of the floor?” Roman asked trying to process that yes Dean was blaming his shoes being in the middle of the floor on the dog. Dean raised his eyebrows as if it was obvious.

“De, Blue doesn't wear shoes, why would he have left your shoes in the middle of the floor.” Roman asked, Dean rolled his eyes.

“Goes to show what you know.” He mumbled, Roman raised an eyebrow.

“Blue happens to wear shoes regularly, its requirement for his doggy club that he goes to.” Dean said it with such seriousness that Roman almost believed him, a grin spread over his face, his irritation ebbing away, only Dean could come up with something so ridiculous and have it sound like absolute truth.

“Doggy club?... What does Blue do there?” He asked curiously, letting himself get caught up in the moment. Dean shrugged.

“I don't know.” Roman raised an eyebrow.

“You don't?” Dean shook his head.

“No... I'm not a dog.” He said tone still utterly serious.

“Its very exclusive... Only four legged friends are aloud, I guess he goes there and sits, or lies down, maybe takes a few naps, he does doggy things with his doggy friends.” Roman was full blown grinning now, Dean was speaking so seriously but his own eyes where sparkling with amusement.

“Oh... Well then, maybe you could ask Blue to please put your shoes with the rest of them by the door instead of the middle of the floor in future.” Roman said amused, Dean nodded and crouched down to gently stroke Blue's head, his eyes opening lazily.

“You heard Roman, he wants you to put the shoes next to the door next time kay?” Blue grunted, though Roman was pretty sure it was just because he had moved to his side to get Dean to give him a belly rub rather than in answer to what he had said. Roman shook his head and crouched down as well, pulling Dean into his arms.

“You are an idiot.” He said fondly pressing a gently kiss to Dean's lips. Dean smirked.

“Your idiot though, I will remember about the shoes next time I swear.” Roman rolled his eyes and kissed Dean again, they both knew they would have this conversation again, because Dean was a naturally messy person, he thrived in a kind of chaos that Dean always insisted was organised, Roman wasn't so sure because Dean lost stuff all the time, and if it was organised chaos he wouldn't do that, in all it was Dean, and Roman loved him for it.

 


	25. “They always make shower sex sounds so appealing, but honestly, this is getting dangerous.” (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex can be fun... but slippy.

Roman pressed Dean up against the wall of the shower, hands working their way south, kissing Dean hard. Dean let himself go, letting his weight land against the cool tiles behind him.

“We...” Roman started, lips leaving Dean's lips and working along his jaw towards his neck.

“Really. Shouldn't. Be. Doing. This. Here.” He said, every word punctuated with a kiss, Dean hummed.

“Don't care.” He mumbled, hands gripping into Roman's wet hair, thrusting his hips forward looking for more friction, Roman's hand loosely pumping.

“Want you here and now.” He said, letting his head fall back against the wall, as Roman heeded the silent request, his hang tightening his hold.

“Anyone could walk in.” Roman said, pressing himself closer. Dean met his eyes, blue darker than normal, pupils wide with arousal.

“Yeah, gotta get me off quick Ro.” Dean said, eyes briefly flicking to the closed door, the locker room on the other side, and as roman said, any of their co-workers could walk in at any moment. Roman pressed himself closer again, quickly adjusting his foot when it slipped slightly.

“Hurry Roman.” Dean moaned, pressing his hips forward again, he was sure Roman was going deliberately slow.

“Maybe I want us to get caught.” Roman mumbled, kissing Dean again.

“Maybe I want them to see you, see how beautiful you are.” Dean moaned, part of him wanting someone to come in and catch them.

“Please Ro...” Dean moaned, thrusting forward again, but his plea turned to a moan of disappointment when rather than increasing the grip left entirely. Roman gently shushed Dean, placing a finger on his lips. Then his hands gently guided the other man to turning around.

“I know where you want me babe.” Roman said gently, kissing Dean's shoulder. Hands slipping down to his ass, fingers probing around Dean's entrance, gaining a moan from the other man.

“But not here, we don't have lube.” Roman mumbled into his shoulder. Dean moaned again.

“S... Soap.” He panted.

“Don't care... Just please Ro.” Dean said, pressing backwards, looking for anything, just wanting Roman's hands on him. Roman slipped again as he went to grab the bottle of shower gel, and couldn't hide his snort of laughter.

“Really... They make shower sex seem so appealing, but we really gotta stop doing it in locker room's De... Its getting dangerous.” Roman said, his hand planted on the wall near Dean's head. Dean had come down a little from his pleasure filled high, when Roman had slipped, ready to grab him if he did go.

“Maybe...” He admitted.

“Next time, we make sure we have lube right here.” Dean stated, pointing his toe slightly indicating the bit of floor right next to his bare foot. Roman rolled his eyes, but that was as much as Dean was going to let him talk, instead moving forward taking Roman's face in his hands and kissing him again, the movement putting them both under the warm spray of the shower.

“Inside me... Now.” Dean demanded around the kissed, Roman needed no further encouragement, squelching some soap out of the bottle over his fingers and gently pressing one inside Dean who moaned in pleasure. The next few moments went quickly, Dean no longer willing to wait, and Roman ready to move further as well, Roman was sure to prep Dean properly before he pulled his fingers out and turned Dean around pressing him into the wall before pushing inside. Dean's hands planted themselves on either side of his head and he moaned again.

“Ro.” Roman set up a fast pace, Dean quickly becoming a babbling mess, mixing between begging Roman for more, and moaning his name.

“Getting...” Dean managed after a few minutes of the fast pace. Roman didn't need more, his hand coming around to wrap around Dean 's cock, pumping once more, this time matching his pace, the grip tighter, Dean quickly getting to the point where he could only just manage to moan out Roman's name, fingers pressed hard against the wall. Dean came hard with another moan of Roman's name, his release spattering up the wall and over Roman's hand. Roman hadn't fared much better, managing to babble in Dean's ear about how good he felt, around moans of Dean's name. When Dean came he clamped down around Roman pulling his own release out with it. The two of them riding out their orgasm's with gentle slower thrusts, Dean letting his forehead rest against the wall, Roman's head resting on his shoulder, while they let their breathing slow, Roman slowly pulled out, gently pulling Dean back with him so they were once more under the spray of the shower, gently and slowly cleaning them both off.

“So good.” Dean mumbled.

“Mmmhmmm.” Roman agreed.

“Think anyone heard us?” Dean asked, watching as the soap Roman was lathering over him washed off his body and down the sink.

“Dunno... Maybe, You're not exactly quiet babe.” Dean smiled dimples popping.

“You never complain.” Dean said, Letting himself lean against Roman for another few seconds, before pushing himself to stand upright, the two of them laughing when Dean now was the one to slip.

“Like I said babe, really gotta stop doing this in locker room showers.” Dean just smirked, they both knew they would do it again. Dean sure he was right again now, padded off, treading gently not wanting to slip again, grabbing his towel as he went wrapping it around his waist and putting his hand on the door, waiting until Roman was covered too before he stepped into the empty locker room.

“Maybe not.” Dean said, gesturing to the empty room. Roman rolled his eyes and the two started dressing for getting on the road.

 

 


	26. Were you ever going to tell me? (Angst)

Roman sat up straighter at the question, Dean had been quiet all evening, it was a rare day off so they hadn't had to be at an arena so they had spent the evening just enjoying each others company, watching a couple of movies. Or at least, Roman had, it seemed Dean had let himself get lost in his head at some point, eyes still looking at the TV but they were unfocused. Still Roman didn't speak, he knew better, Dean would elaborate in his own time, and his question was so generic, he could be asking about something Roman had said an hour ago, or something he said back when they first met, it could be anything when Dean managed to get lost in his thoughts like this.

“That you thought it was going to be me.” Dean finally said, still he didn't look over, and Roman felt his stomach twist, that night, that argument, the night that almost lost him Dean forever, still to this day he wasn't entirely sure why Dean had let him back in, he whole heartedly believed he should be being kept at a distance just like Seth was. Roman shrugged, he honestly couldn't say, words spat in the heat of the moment had almost broken his boyfriends already shattered heart, that look of hurt in his eyes was a look he never wanted to be the cause of again. Dean's eyes finally met his, that question hanging in the air between them.

“Probably not.” Roman finally admitted, the subtle shift Dean made in response didn't tell Roman if that was what he had wanted to hear or not.

“Honestly De, I meant what I said when I apologised, it was right at the beginning, when we first met, before I got to know you, back when you hold everyone at arms length because you don't know what they will do to get to the top of that ladder.” Roman said, still though his eyes drifted down, he knew as well as Dean did that even for a short while Roman had that worry after they had become a thing, hitting the main roster with a new budding relationship.

“Main rosters a different animal Ro.” Dean said.

“Would have called you crazy to not worry that I wasn't in it just to get up there.” Dean admitted.

“De. I never wanted to hurt you.” Roman said, looking down at his hands which sat loose in his lap.

“I just...” Roman trailed off, he didn't know, Dean shrugged.

“'s ok. We were both in a bad place, we were both hurting... Never wanted to hurt you either.” Because Dean knew, he had hurt Roman too.

“I think we both said things we didn't mean that night.” Roman said, Dean snorted, Roman could sugar coat it all he wanted, they both knew, they had meant every scathing word they had spat at each other, looking for the right words in the right order to deliberately hurt each other.

“I mean it De. I probably wouldn't have told you, because I really did get over it, I really did only think that at the beginning, when those worries come about, when you don't know why someone is looking at you the way they do, but are too curious about what could come of it to ignore it, you're beautiful, and talented, and funny, you could have had anyone you wanted and yet you gave me a second look.” Roman knew he was babbling, and he also knew Dean was listening to every word. He finally moved, twisting to cup Dean's cheek.

“I love you.” He said, leaning forward for a gentle kiss.

“love you too.” Dean replied.

“Ain't no one else could put up with my crazy.” Dean said, a slight grin on his face. That storm behind eyes seemed to settle, as questions that had been buzzing around for days finally found answers and settled, Roman could practically see it happening, Dean's eyes so unguarded, so expressive when in private, Dean had truly let him in, and Roman knew it was a gift he had to protect.

 


	27. “I can’t believe I got the first date, let alone a year.” (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their first anniversary

Roman wished he could have had the day off, he hadn't told Dean but he had been a tiny bit disappointed when he realised their first anniversary would fall on a Monday, and after they hit the main roster would definitely be working. But as he glanced around the room at the others gathered around getting ready after or for their matches, and taking in Dean and Seth sat together joking and laughing about something Roman felt like he could have been much worse. Dean was being his usual self, dimpled grin on full show, arms waving slightly as he talked about whatever the topic was tonight, probably wrestling, Dean only got that particular sparkle in his eye when it was a story about wrestling. Roman tuned back in when Dean's gaze flicked to him, head titling slightly in question though his story never ceased. Roman just smiled and shook his head, Dean blinked and Roman saw a barely there shrug, Dean would drop it for now but he would ask about it later, Roman knew it.

 

"So... Wanna tell me what that was about earlier?" Dean asked after they had climbed into the car and cleared the arena a couple of hours later.

"Nothin, was just thinkin'" Roman said. Dean tilted his head.

"Oh yeah.... bout what?" Curiosity in his voice, gaining a smile from Roman.

"Us." Roman said. Dean's head tilted more in question, but there was no question asked, in fact they both fell quiet again, not unusual.

"Did you know there's 8760 hours in a year." Dean asked a half hour later, Roman frowned, glancing over, before his eyes flicked back to the road.

"No." Roman admitted. Dean Roman had noticed was looking at his phone, Roman wasn't sure why. Dean hummed.

"8760 hours." Dean repeated. "365 days." He said again. "12 months." Roman looked over again, taking his eyes briefly off the road.

"In 34 minutes 8760 hours will have passed." Dean said, eyes still on his phone. and Roman felt something inside him flutter. Dean had paid enough attention to know exactly when their anniversary fell?

"In 33 minutes, you will have put up with my shit for a whole year." Dean said finally looking up, Roman wasted no more time pulling off the road as soon as he could.

"You've kept count?" Roman asked, Dean shrugged.

"Not as close a one as you might think." Dean admitted.

"I just know we were workin' and we stayed late that night for whatever reason." Dean said with an easy shrug. He was right, Roman couldn't remember the reason why either, he had a feeling it had had something to do with them hitting the main roster and a meeting about it. Roman smiled and gently took Dean's face in his hands, pulling him closer for a gentle kiss.

"Yeah 1 year, feels good babe." Roman said when they pulled apart, Dean hummed in agreement.

"“I can’t believe I got the first date, let alone a year.” Dean said quietly.

"I mean... Look at you... You're so...." Dean waved his hand up and down Roman's form. "And I'm so..." Dean trailed off again.

"Beautiful..." Roman said easily filling in the gaps.

"You really are Dean, but there's so much more to you." Dean had heard all this before of course, one of Roman's favourite things to do was take Dean nice and slow and tell him exactly what he loved about him, while he slowly fell apart for Roman to put him back together again.

"Anybody who says i can do better just don't know you." Roman said firmly, starting the car again and getting back on the road. Dean grinned and his hand found Roman's leg, resting warm and steady. There had been plenty of people who didn't think he and Roman would last, be it because they thought Roman could do better, guys who were better friends with Dean thinking the same thing. Others just not thinking Roman could put up with Dean's brand of crazy for much longer, or any amount of reasons, Dean had once declared loudly to the whole locker room for them to stop judging his relationships based on what they saw, and reminded them that just because they might be fighting and arguing on screen does not mean that they are doing so outside the ring. It had been the one and only time Dean had to say that, everyone quickly realising the more Roman and Dean were seen together that they really did have something going for them, and all secretly wishing them the best of luck.


	28. "Tell Me What You Want." (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants a turn on top.

Being pressed up agains the nearest wall and kissed breathless wasn't new, in fact it happened on a regular basis, and Roman would never complain, he loved kissing Dean, what was less regular was Dean fighting for dominance over the kiss, most times he would just let Roman go, loving letting go and just letting Roman do what he wanted. Roman hummed into the kiss as Dean slid a hand under his shirt.

“De?” Roman's tone had a question to it. Dean shrugged his jacket off.

“I wanna be on top tonight.” Dean said, giving an answer to the unasked question. Roman hummed again, really he should have seen it coming, Dean had been off all day, and Dean only got like this when he had too many thoughts in his head.

“Ok.” Roman said, pulling Dean to him and back into another kiss. Letting Dean take the lead, and take it he did, hands pushing off shirts, then jeans, clothes landing in messy piles on the floor forgotten for now.

Roman hardly noticed he was falling until he was lying on the bed Dean hovering above him, quiet moans escaping both of them at the skin on skin friction as Dean lightly thrust his hips.

“De...” Dean smirked and lowered himself to start peppering kisses down Roman's chest, to his stomach, a hand loosely pumping.

“Tell. Me. What. You. Want.” Dean said, each word punctuated with a kiss. Roman moaned as Dean finished his final word and took Roman in his mouth, light gentle sucks followed by a light caress of teeth down a vein. Roman thrust his hips upwards, desperate for more.

“More... De...” As much as Roman loved to watch Dean come apart Dean too loved to do the same, knowing exactly what to do to drive him wild. Roman shifted slightly in discomfort when he felt a finger probe at his entrance, Dean sucked a little harder as a destraction as he gently and slowly pushed in a finger. When it was in he pulled off Roman with a slight pop.

“Relax Ro 'sall good.” Dean was once again placing gentle peppering kisses over Roman's stomach, latching onto a particularly sensitive spot just above his hip bone as he slid in a second finger, the discomfort quickly making way for a spark of pleasure and a moan from Roman.

“De.” Dean smiled against Roman's hip.

“Tell me what you want.” Dean repeated in a gentle whisper.

“Mmmm, more.” Roman said, Dean started shifting his fingers, gently spreading them, stretching Roman out, searching, he knew exactly when he found what he was looking for, Roman's back arching alongside a moan.

“There. De... Right there.” Roman said, hands finding Dean's hair. Dean smiled wider and once again worked his way to Roman's cock sucking again, the same dizzying slow sucks. It didn't take long for Roman to be a writhing mess.

“De... I'm gonna... Inside me... Please.” Roman babbled. Dean didn't need further encouragement, pulling off and up, until his lips met Romans, fingers leaving and a small whine only for it to turn to a gasp, Roman's fingers gripping Dean's shoulders as Dean slowly and carefully pushed in.

“Wait. De.” Dean stilled immediately, giving Roman time to adjust. Mindful that Roman didn't do this as often, mindful that it took him longer to get used to this position than he did.

“Tell me Ro.” Dean mumbled against Roman's jaw, before kissing him. Roman stayed for several moments, feeling himself relax around Dean and he nodded. Dean setting up a slower pace to begin with, changing his direction until Roman once again arched off the bed with a moan.

“De.” Dean smiled.

“There Ro?” He asked, Roman nodded, coherent thought escaping him more with every thrust of Dean's hips.

“Ro... You feel so good.” Roman moaned, feeling that familiar heat pooling.

“Getting close De. Need harder... Faster.” Dean nodded, and did as asked, setting an almost erratic pace as they both got closer to the edge, tumbling over it with a moan of each others name. Dean stayed for a few moments letting his orgasm wash over himself before pulling out and flopping to the bed at Roman's side.

“Love you.” Dean mumbled. Roman looked over.

“Love you too babe.”

“You ok?” He added, Dean nodded.

“Yeah... I just...” Roman shook his head and raised a hand to brush away a sweaty lock of hair from Deans face.

“You don't have to explain yourself babe, anything you need, you know I'm always here.” Roman said gently, rolling over for another stated relaxed kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I just get the feeling that they would switch and haven't wrote top!Dean before. So now I have :)


	29. “Its been a long day and honestly all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with..” (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy cuddles after a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited slightly to tie in with this weeks raw :)

It had been one of those days, one of those days that was just like a whirlwind, up at a ridiculous hour of the morning, drive, tv media, then radio media, then a stop for lunch, some other tv media, gym because they really didn't have time, shower, dinner, another drive, arrive at the arena, meet and greets, and then the show itself. It was 10pm before the day finally started slowing down, and Dean slumped exhausted on the bench in the locker room. Roman sent him a half pitying half curious look, while the day had been long it had also been tedious, traffic, bus restaurants, one of the media's they had done today had technical problems, Dean had been cooped up inside for workout today, and to cap it all he had taking a beating from Sheamus, the win hadn't felt much like a win, pain shooting up and down his spine for the rest of the night.

“You ok babe?” Roman asked, Dean nodded, as a few of the guys took in the sight Dean made, he was showing the classic signs of someone worn out.

“Yeah... Been a long day.” Dean mumbled failing to hide a yawn, rotating his arms in a small cool down exercise.

“Well I'm ready if you are.” Roman said grabbing his bags, Dean nodded and pushed himself to his feet, stretching, arching his back to relieve the ache from where he had taken a bump a little harder than normal. It had been no ones fault, Dean had just been slightly out of his usual position, taking the bump more to his ribs than he normally did. Dean grabbed his bags and the two superstars waved goodbye to the others as they left.

 

Dean slumped in the seat when they finally climbed into the car.

“You sure you're up for doin' the drive tonight babe? We can always do it in the mornin'” Roman said, looking over as he pushed the keys into the ignition, the plan had been to drive to the next town straight away, then they could lie in in the morning since they didn't have media until the afternoon, but Dean really did look exhausted.

“Naa man... Lets just drive now, then we can chill in the mornin'” Dean said, shifting arching his back again, before relaxing into the chair. Roman looked at him for a few more seconds before nodding.

“Alright, but if you wanna stop you gotta tell me.” Roman said, Dean nodded his assent.

“Honestly Ro... It's been a long ass day and all I want is a drink and for you to cuddle me.” Dean admitted.

“But I also don't wanna call it quits now, I wanna drive then go to bed when we get there, I don't think I could face another early mornin' two days in a row, and then work the night again.” Roman nodded, it was common knowledge to him that Dean was a night owl, Dean Ambrose did not do early mornings, and his current state was exactly why, Roman was half convinced that Dean had some form of insomnia, the other man able to easily stay awake until the early hours of the morning, but it meant that he liked to sleep away the day, days like today didn't allow for that and it all eventually combined into a tired, grumpy Dean.

 

The drive was quiet, Dean was crashing hard, the adrenalin from the show wearing off, Roman spared a few glances over, Dean was fighting it, random mumbled splatters of conversation on Dean's part pulling him back to the land of being awake. Roman had never been so thankful that the drive was a short one, rolling up the hotel for the night after only a couple of hours. Roman half guided Dean out of the car and into the lobby of the hotel, Dean leaning heavily against the desk while Roman got them checked in.

“Is he ok?” The receptionist asked, looking Dean up and down, eyes slightly suspicious, Roman glanced over, Dean did look slightly worse for wear, hair in messy strands over his face where they had dried after he had stumbled into the shower after his match, hardly standing up right, if Roman hadn't known better he would say Dean was drunk.

“Yeah... Been a long day.” Roman said. The receptionist hummed in response, she didn't look sure, but handed Roman the keys to the room he thanked her and grabbed their bags.

“Come on babe.” Dean grumbled and for a moment Roman thought Dean was going to refuse to move, but the other superstar pushed himself off the desk and followed after Roman.

 

Dean flopped face down onto the bed pretty much as soon as he set foot through the door a pleased moan escaping him, Roman's face twitched into a smile, and he shook his head, toeing off his shoes and socks, shrugging off his jacket then swapping out his jeans for a pair of shorts he then turned to Dean who still hadn't moved. Roman shook his head fondly and pulled off Dean's shoes as well, prompting movement from the other man who rolled over.

“Ro?” He sounded half asleep.

“Shhh... 'Sall right, need to get ready for bed babe, you can't sleep like that, will be way too uncomfortable.” Roman said gently, pulling off Dean's socks. Dean blinked a few times as he processed what Roman had said and pushed himself upright. Shrugging off his jacket, and accepting a pair of shorts which he (with much fidgeting and squirming) managed to swap for his jeans without standing up, Roman breathed a laugh at that. When Dean flopped back to the pillows when he was done Roman moved, sliding onto the bed at Dean's side and taking hold of him, shifting and prodding until Dean was laid down his side, head pillowed on his chest, one of his arms limp over his stomach, Roman wrapped his arms around Dean and felt Dean relax into the hold, his breathing slowing, a quiet barely there whispered 'love you' being the last words Dean spoke as he finally gave into his exhaustion and fell asleep. Roman placed a gentle kiss on the top of Dean's head returning the whispered words before he too drifted off to sleep.

 

 


	30. “I think you’ll be happy to know that I’m not wearing any underwear.” (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Dean and Ro, Dean likes to tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where this came from, but I think its probably my best bit of smut yet... I was just in the mood for a dominating Roman and a teasing Dean... Enjoy :)
> 
> Based during this weeks raw.

Dean had that sparkle in his eyes, Roman had noticed it that morning, a sparkle that said he was up to something.

"What are you planning babe?" Roman asked over breakfast. Dean just shrugged.

"Nothin... What makes you think I'm planning something?" He asked, that sparkle seemed to get brighter, yep, Dean knew exactly what he was doing.

"You've got that look in your eyes that says you're up to something." Roman stated, Dean's dimples popped as he grinned.

"Nothin' plannin Ro." Roman narrowed his eyes but Dean just grinned wider and turned his attention back to his breakfast.

The day went by as normal, a tiny bit of free time to explore the city they were passing through today, a work out, lunch, and to the arena for the show. All the while Dean had that sparkle and with every passing hour Roman wasn't sure whether to just shrug it off or be prepared. Dean was his usual self, a whirlwind of energy, rolling around in the ring for his match, celebrating the win with Seth, his title held high, dimples popping at everyone he saw, then it happened.

Roman was stood at gorilla, it was almost time for his segment, and Dean practically slithered up to him that sparkle brighter than ever, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"De?" Roman asked eyes half on the monitor, half on the body pressed up to his side.

"Just thought you might want to know." Dean said, his voice quiet, Roman raised an eyebrow, Dean it seemed was trying to be deliberately quiet, both of them ignoring the curious look Hunter sent their way. A few others had glanced up as well, while Dean and Roman weren't keeping their relationship a secret the fact that Dean was practically all over Roman was still a new sight.

"You're up next Roman." Someone said, Roman nodded, pouring water over his head to wet his hair, Dean shifting away from the water, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Thought you might want to know..." He repeated, voice lowering to whisper in Roman's ear. "Might be happy to know, that I'm not wearing underwear... haven't been all day." Roman's brain crashed to a sudden halt, his mouth went dry and all the blood in his body flooded down, he only started walking because Dean had lightly pushed him all the while wishing him luck. Roman quickly shook himself off, walking slowly down to the ring, where Cena and Kurt were standing for their segment, playing off his slower walk as part of his character, he was able to stay quiet while he forced his brain back on track pretending to be taking in what the crowd was doing. Oh Dean was in trouble and if the smirk he had spotted out the corner of his eye as he went through the curtain said anything, Dean knew it. Roman wasn't sure how he got through the segment, but he must have done ok as no one said anything when he finally stumbled backstage after the impromptu match.

When he got back to the locker room and his eyes fell on his target his eyes narrowed, Dean was sat with several of the other guys chatting, otherwise sat around waiting for the end of the show, he must have felt Roman's gaze because he turned, eyes glittering, and sent a sheepish smile his way.

"Hey Ro, that segment was awesome." He said happily, Roman narrowed his eyes further.

"You would know." He growled, Seth at Dean's side raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" He asked, Dean looked at Seth and smirked before shrugging his shoulders, Seth and Roman seeing the move for what it was a clear 'I was a little shit, and I know I was.' Roman wandered over slowly, wrapping his arms around Dean's chest from behind.

"You're in big trouble De... Come with me." He whispered into Dean's ear before pulling away and sauntering out of the locker room, mumbling something about catering and a drink. Dean sat there staring for several moments before he stood up and stumbled after Roman.

"What's all that about?" Sheamus asked, still not used to Dean and his mannerisms. Cesaro shrugged.

"You don't wanna know." Seth said, he shook his head eyes fixed on the door.

"Believe me you do not want to know."

 

Out in the hallway Dean was following after Roman's bigger form, what the older superstar was looking for Dean wasn't sure and he almost walked straight past him when Roman stepped into a room, the hand closing around his arm being the only thing that stopped him, instead he stumbled into what looked like an office, he didn't get much chance to look around though, instead being slammed against the door, closing it fully, a quiet click telling him Roman had locked it.

"You." Roman growled, before kissing Dean hard, Dean felt like his legs turned to jelly as Roman took over the kiss.

"Me." He panted as Roman's lips left his lips to attach themselves to his neck.

"Ro." Dean moaned, Roman's hands were everywhere, in his hair, then at his sides, around his back, down his arms, then they were grabbing him and turning him around, planting his face into the door, and then they were grabbing his wrists, planting his hands on the door at the sides of his head.

"They stay there." Roman said firmly, before attacking Dean's neck again, careful to not bite or suck too hard, marks would not go down well.

"Do you know what you do to me Dean?" Roman asked, grinding his hips and his hardness into Dean's clothed ass, Dean moaned, he was quickly loosing all coherent thought. Romans hands snaked around his waist, fidgeting with his belt getting it open before one hand slipped under his shirt to rise up his chest while the other worked open the button on his jeans before plunging in.

"Oh..." Roman made a happy noise discovering Dean had not been lying, his hand meeting warm hard flesh.

"Roman." Dean moaned, hands still firmly on the door, fingers curling against the wood, head falling back to rest on Roman's shoulder, Roman hummed.

"I don't think I should do anything, you were such a tease, telling me about this just before I went out there. Maybe I should stop here." Roman murmured. Dean moaned in protest, the ability of string a sentence together long having fled, shifting his hips in an attempt to work up some friction in the barely there hold Roman had on him.

Roman let go, grabbing Dean and turning him around and straight into another bruising kiss, when he pulled away he offered Dean two of his fingers which Dean immediately took, sucking on them for all he was worth, until Roman pulled them out and manhandled him back to facing the door.

Dean's hands once more bracing against the door, he loved when Roman got like this. Roman wasted no time and almost came there and then in his pants when he realised one thing Dean had done while he was out at the ring was go and prep himself, the remnants of lube clearly there. Roman didn't realise that thought could be so erotic, the idea of Dean slipping off somewhere and prepping himself sending all kinds of dirty images to his head.

"De..." Roman was just as quickly loosing any and all ability to think straight as he plunged his fingers inside Dean, earning a cry of pleasure from the other man, Dean had prepped himself well and whined when Roman pulled away, taking a step back and feeling that heat pool again, almost coming dry for the second time, Dean was beautiful, leaning heavily against the door, having turned around when Roman pulled away, arms folded awkwardly, hands resting loose on his shoulders, lips red from kisses, shirt lost at some point pooled on the floor at his feet, jeans pooled half way down his legs, cock hard, Dean looked wrecked. Roman quickly dropped his own pants and sat on the couch.

"Here, now." Roman growled. Dean needed no further encouragement, stumbling forward not bothering to try and pick up his jeans and tried to immediately straddle Roman's hips, Roman stopped him though.

"Not takin' you dry babe... gotta get me ready too." Dean moaned and collapsed to his knees, resting his hands on the couch on either side of Roman's legs to support himself, his fingers found Roman' hips and lightly traced patterns into the tan skin there. Dean shifted, lifting himself, and deep throating Roman in one move, Roman moaned loudly throwing his head back and enjoying the sight of Dean bent over him, he sat forward while Dean worked, reaching back and after wetting his fingers in his own mouth pressed them back inside Dean, the moan Dean released sending sparks of pleasure through Roman, from his cock still in Dean's mouth right to the tips of his toes. 

Roman didn't let Dean work for long before he pulled the other superstar of him with a wet pop, he kept pulling though until Dean was straddling his hips, both moaning from the hot friction of their erections rubbing together.

"Ro..." Dean was so far gone, his pupils blown wide with arousal, at the point where he was almost unable to moan anything other than Roman's name as Roman now sure he wouldn't last much longer took Dean's hips and guided him into the right position to slide his cock inside Dean. Dean moaned loudly as he fully sat on Roman's lap, head falling to rest on Roman's shoulders.

"Ride me babe." Roman moaned into Dean's ear, Dean didn't need telling twice, slowly lifting himself up then sitting back down, setting a pace that had them both moaning messes. Roman didn't let it last long, suddenly wrapping his hands around Dean and standing up, pulling himself out of Dean in the process, Dean's whine of protest becoming practically a scream of pleasure as Roman turned him around bent him over the arm of the chair and thrust back in, setting a fast frenzied pace, Dean's whole body seemed to tense in pleasure as Roman hit his prostate dead on. "Oh..." Dean managed, "Right there Ro..." Roman smirked to himself and shifted his aim to right where Dean wanted it, pace turning frantic, Dean's hands fisted into the couch.

"Ro.... PLEASE.... more... harder..." All tumbling out of the blonde's mouth in a variety of ways, each word punctuated with a loud moan. Roman felt that heat building and this time did nothing to stop it, reaching around to pump Dean at the same pace as his thrusts, it didn't take more than 3 pumps before Dean came hard, with his loudest moan yet. his body clenching through his orgasm dragging Roman over the edge with him. Roman thrust weekly riding out his orgasm before they both slid to the floor, mostly so Roman wouldn't crush Dean against the chair, Roman pulled out slowly, and both lay panting for several minutes.

"Wow." Dean eventually said, chest still heaving body tingling from the intense orgasm. Roman could only hum in agreement. Dean shifted, head turning to glance at the locked door.

"Think anyone heard us?" He asked, Roman shrugged, he really didn't care, Dean chuckled and they fell quiet again, lying panting and sweaty still coming down from the mind blowing orgasm.

"Well..." Dean started.

"I'm definitely going to have to do that again." Roman growled and sat up flinging a leg over Dean so he was kneeling on either side of his hips, grabbing Dean's arms and pinning his wrists.

"You do that again..." Roman started, but he trailed off, not sure how to finish what he was thinking. on the one hand that was one of the biggest teases Dean had ever done, but on the other hand, that was probably some of the best sex they had ever had outside the bedroom. Dean didn't struggle, he just lay there, taking in Roman hovering above him, strong hands planted over his wrists, long hair falling in dark waves around his head and down to brush lightly over Dean's cheeks, chest glistening with sweat, his own pants still half way down his legs like Dean's were. He lifted his head as far as it would go, just enough to be able to press his lips to Roman's Roman willingly and happily kissing him back.

When they pulled away they both saw that look, something like this had to happen again.

they both jumped when the door handle jiggled, Roman's head shooting up, Dean's twisting.

"Naa this ones locked, we should try another one." A voice said.

"Funny... I am sure that one was open earlier." Kurt's voice replied, Dean and Roman but relaxed as the voices trailed away.

"Maybe we should..." Dean started, Roman nodded, and they finally moved, Dean sitting up, reaching out and grabbing his shirt to clean himself up before pulling his jeans back into place. then he turned to the couch and cleaned that up as well.

"Good thing this thing is leather." He mumbled, Roman laughed, crumpling his shirt in his hands having just used it to dry the sweat of his face.

"Come on, lets get out of here." Dean grinned and grabbed Roman's hand when they started walking down the hallway. A few minutes later back in the locker room Seth frowned curiously when he saw them.

"What happened to your shirt?" He asked noticing that Dean was shirtless. Dean smirked and shrugged.

"I'm a messy fuck." He said simply Seth froze, and he narrowed his eyes, it was hard to know with Dean if he was being literal or not. Then he wandered over to Seth and whispered in his ear just loud enough for Roman to hear.

"I told Roman just before he went out for his segment that I have been commando all day... He just fucked me senseless in an office." Dean laughed loudly at the look on Seth's face when he pulled away and shrugged again.

"You asked bro." Seth shuddered, he loved his brothers, and was ecstatic that he had them back, but there were things he really didn't need to think about them doing to one another and that was one of them.

"Didn't need to know that." He said shaking his head.

"Could have told me anything... Really didn't need to know." Dean smirked.

"Where's the fun in that Sethie?" Seth shuddered again. Roman had wandered over by this point and lightly hit Dean's shoulder.

"Stop teasing Seth, you've done enough teasing for today." Roman said, Dean just grinned more, dimples popping, that sparkle was still there, and neither Roman or Seth could deny that they were happy to see it, Roman especially, Dean hadn't been this happy for a while.

"You missed this, lie all you want Seth, you missed me." Dean said, Seth's shoulders dropped, Dean was right, he had missed this, the banter between brothers. Dean was still grinning as he grabbed his bags, called a cheerful goodbye to the others and sauntered out of the room after Roman.

"You know." Miz said curiously, he had looked up at Dean's bid of goodbye.

"If I didn't know any better I would say he's just gotten laid." The others all blinked at the door, now Miz mentioned it... Seth just rolled his eyes and Shuddered again, shaking off the mental images that he really didn't want.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just 20 chapters to go.... and i am loving it :) Also a quick note here to apologise to some of you for spamming your inboxes yesterday when I worked through and replied to some comments... and on that note I would like to thank....  
> Nashike  
> Ilzehs  
> June3law and  
> Stingerette1975  
> for your continued support I've seen you guys pop up regularly leaving comments and things and really appreciate all of them (even if I don't immediately respond to your comment i do see them :) )  
> I also apologise if I have missed your name if you're a regular commenter I just took a quick browse through my inbox and those 4 names popped up a lot, I appreciate everyone who has read, commented, kudosed... and in general enjoyed my fic
> 
> and also thank you to the 78 readers who have left me kudos :)
> 
> next 'moment' will come tomorrow as usual :)


	31. I think I'm in love... and im kinda terrified. (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a kinda short one, Dean says those three words for the first time.

Waking up in the middle of the night to find Dean wide awake wasn't unusual, Roman found that it happened a lot, he would wake up for whatever reason and Dean would be awake too, sometimes he would have given up and be looking at his phone, some obscure wrestling video playing on the tiny screen, an ear bud in place, put there so he could hear without waking Roman, other times he would just be lying there in the dark, tonight was one of the latter, Roman had stumbled out of bed, his bladder deciding that right now, at the lovely time of 2:30am was the time when it wanted to be emptied, when he stumbled back still half asleep he realised, Dean was on his side, Dean never slept on his side unless he was spooned against Roman, which meant he was awake. Roman slid into bed, placing a gentle kiss on Dean's bare shoulder.  
“You ok?” He asked quietly. There was a shuffle as Dean replied with either a nod or a shake of the head, Roman wasn't sure, too dark to be able to make out what he was doing.  
“Yeah.” Dean eventually whispered, the he rolled over, cuddling up to Roman.  
“Your brain not shutting off?” Roman asked. This time Roman felt Dean's nod, Roman brought a hand up running his fingers through Dean's hair like he hoped he could take some of the buzzing thoughts away.  
“I...” Dean started, Roman didn't speak, just kept up the gentle stroking, Dean would eventually be able to voice his words, that much Roman knew.  
“Its gonna sound so stupid.” Dean said after another few moments of quiet.  
“Naa, If your thinking it and its keeping you awake then its not stupid babe.” Roman said, Dean sighed.  
“I think I'm in love... and I'm kinda terrified.” Dean finally admitted. Roman felt his heart swell, he had already used those three words, but knew and understood that it could take Dean some time before he would say it back.  
“Wanna know something?” Roman asked, he felt Dean's head shift as he looked up.  
“Me too.” Roman admitted. Dean breathed a silent laugh.  
“Really?”   
“Yeah.” Roman felt some of the tension leak out of Dean's body.  
“You don't think its weird?” Dean asked, Roman shook his head.  
“Naaa... De, its ok to be worried about this kinda stuff, its new, and yeah its kinda scary, trust me, I don't think I've ever been this deep in love before either. And, its like I have said all along babe, you don't have to say it, when you're ready then you can say it, I know you love me.” The last of the tension in Dean's body seemed to seep away with every word from Roman, and Dean shifted, Roman's hand sliding down to rest on the back of his head as Dean pushed himself up for a kiss.  
“I love you.” Dean whispered as he pulled away, Roman felt his heart swell again, he had imagined how it might go when Dean finally said those three words properly, not just replied with a 'me too', but really nothing compared to actually hearing them, Roman would even admit to having thought about how and when it might happen but part of him realised that this, lying there, just the two of them, no one else around to hear it, Roman realised he wouldn't have had it any other way.  
“I love you too babe.” Roman replied, pulling Dean back down for another kiss.


	32. You know, I'm/We're always gonna be here for you, right. (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes a visit to his past, but his brother and Roman are always there...

Something was off, Dean had been quiet all morning, to begin with Seth and Roman shrugged it off as the usual woken up grumpiness that accompanied a Dean who had been dragged out of bed, but while he had livened up, he seemed to get quieter and quieter with every mile that rolled under the tyres.

“Do you know whats up with Dean?” Seth asked, Dean had wandered off mumbling something about the bathroom leaving Roman and Seth to browse the small shop, they had made a stop on the way to the next town and Seth had taken the time without Dean around to voice his worry.

“No..” Roman trailed off.

“But I feel like we're missing something.” He said, Seth nodded, Dean chose that moment to come back, he seemed to have cheered up a bit when he asked if they should hit the road again, and was once more chatting away as they pulled off, but as the miles dragged by Dean got quieter and quieter until eventually he fell silent, just staring out of the window. Roman and Seth shared a glance in the mirror and Roman waited a little while before opening his mouth, Dean stopped him in his tracks by sighing and raising his hand, finger lightly tapping at his collarbone, Roman glanced at it several times, but a glance into the mirror told him Seth was full on staring at it. Something was definitely wrong.

 

It was half an hour later when it finally hit, and it hit Roman like a slap in the face, a random road sign, then it all made sense.

“Hey Ro.” Dean said, his first words in over an hour.

“Yeah babe?” Dean was still looking out the window, watching as the streets of the city flashed by.

“I wanna stop just there.” Dean pointed to a random diner, Roman frowned.

“Um... Ok...” Roman did as asked, pulling over Dean didn't say anything just slid out of the car.

“Be like 5 minutes.” He said, closing the door. As soon as Dean disappeared inside Roman turned to face Seth.

“Did you forget we were coming to Cinci today?” Seth nodded. They had both forgotten, but it made sense, Dean was home, they knew little about what had gone on here but knew it wasn't all happy memories for the other man.

“Yeah.” Seth said softly, Dean ended any other conversation by climbing back into the car, clutching something in his hand.

“What ya got there De?” Roman asked curiously, pulling back onto the road.

“Cheese cony.” Dean replied taking a bite out of the food.

“Cinci specialty.” Dean added, after swallowing.

“Didn't think you guys would want one, you said something about it being a healthy day earlier.” Dean said, then he took another bite.

“Yeah it is.” Roman said, eyeing the thing that looked more like cheese than anything else.

“Hey... You ok?” Seth asked, Dean shrugged.

“Yeah.” Dean said, it was a simple answer and Roman and Seth were not convinced, but a shared glance in the mirror said they both agreed to let it drop for now.

 

 

Half an hour later Dean flopped down on to the bed into the hotel room to a laugh from Seth.

“So what now?” No one answered. Dean sat up looking out of the window, Roman tilted his head and sat down beside him, raising a hand to run it through his hair.

“What you thinkin' babe?” Dean didn't immediately answer, eyes still on the world outside.

“Wanna see where I grew up?” Dean asked, his tone was careful but curious and both Seth and Roman nodded.

“If you want to show us.” Roman said softly, Dean shrugged.

“I've been home with you guys, only fair you get to go home with me.” Dean said, he had a determined look in his eyes though, and Roman got the feeling this was something Dean felt like he had to do.

 

It took them half an hour after they left the hotel to get anywhere, Dean seemed to go onto some kind of auto pilot, worming his way around streets that he probably knew by muscle memory alone. Seth took note though, the buildings seemed to get increasingly shabby with every step they took, Dean stopped when they reached the river, the buildings now very shabby, but there where signs of life even here.

“Third one on the left, second floor down.” Dean said, pointing to a window finger bouncing slightly as he counted. Roman and Seth both looked up.

“Home?” Roman found himself asking, Dean nodded.

“Yeah... That was my room till I hit the road and started training.” Roman couldn't help but look at it, part of him wondering what it was like for the child then teenage Dean growing up here, Seth was looking at the streets around, taking a few steps to lean over the railing to stare into the water.

“Wouldn't go near there man, that water is nasty.” Dean said, Seth shrugged.

“What nasty river in a city isn't full of icky water.” Roman laughed.

“He's got a point.” Roman wandered over joining Seth.

“Man... if theres one thing to say, you had an ok view out your window at least.” Dean snorted.

“Was the only good thing about the place.” Dean admitted, he could remember vividly spending days sat on his windowsill day dreaming about leaving and seeing the world outside of his window. Their conversation was suddenly halted by a voice from behind them

“Well... Well... Well...” Dean whipped around so fast Roman was surprised his momentum didn't send him full circle.

“Look who crawled back.” Dean huffed, folding his arms across his chest, glaring at the man walking towards them, he was scruffy looking, but not in the attractive way Dean was, hair long and straggly, the scruff on his face didn't suit him like it did Dean, clothes old and dirty, like he hadn't bothered to clean them in a long while.

“How's it hangin' _Moxley_.” He asked, tone turning teasing as he said Dean's old ring name.

“Thats what you call yourself right?” Dean only seemed to huff more.

“Its Dean now actually.” He said cooly, The man rolled his eyes.

“Your mom's gonna freak.” He said, Dean scoffed.

“She can freak out all she wants, I'm a big boy now I can do what I want.” Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say as the man's fist clenched at his side, eyes narrowing, Roman stood up straight.

“Little shit. Should teach you a lesson.” Dean saw the move and narrowed his eyes.

“Believe me you don't want to touch me. You wont like what will happen if you do.” The man opened his mouth to retort but a quiet voice silenced him, and froze Dean solid.

“Jon?” Dean turned his head, eyes going wide, and he took a step back. Roman and Seth stared, this woman could only be one person, the same blue eyes as Dean, same colour, same shape, but they held none of Dean's personality, the same hair colour, but while Dean's hair was healthy and curled cutely at the ends, the woman's was long and unkempt. The more Roman looked the more he could see the resemblance between Dean and his mother. The woman stepped forward, hand ghosting down the side of Dean's face, it didn't touch though.

“It is you... Where have you been?” She asked. Dean shook himself off and stood upright, his hand shifted to his collarbone but didn't tap yet.

“Its Dean. And like you care where I have been.” He said quietly, part of him didn't know why he had told her that.

“I think I know my son's name.” The woman snapped. That look of care and joy she had briefly on her face when realising that Dean really was there had vanished.

“Well I go by Dean now.” Dean snapped back, his finger lightly tapped once and that was all Roman needed to see, pushing himself away from the railing and moving to stand at Dean's side. The woman's eyes rolled up Roman's body, from his toes to his hair and back again, and Roman felt a slight shudder of disgust roll through him.

“Oh...” The woman said, eyes still blatantly checking Roman out.

“Who's your friend?” She asked.

“I'm young enough to be your son.” Roman said, Dean held out a hand to stop him.

“Roman.” Dean answered for her, Dean looked between his boyfriend and his mother, and one of the boyfriends that had been around for a while when he was a teenager, he was the one who was there when Dean had left, then he smirked.

“And he's not my friend.” Dean said, then without further warning he turned on his heel grabbed Roman's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

“He's mine.” Dean said when he finally pulled back. Behind them Seth snorted, drawing attention to him. Dean's mother's eyes rolled up Seth in much the same way has they had Roman's.

“Also old enough to be your son.” Seth snapped when he noticed.

“I'm younger than Dean.” Seth and Roman both noted that it didn't seem to phase the woman at all.

“He's mine too.” Dean said putting himself in her line of sight.

“He's my brother.” Dean said, Seth pushed himself away from the railing to stand at Dean's other side.

“I think I would know if I had more than one of you.” The woman snapped, Dean shrugged.

“Never said he was biological.” Dean sighed.

“This is Seth, and Roman.” He said, reintroducing Roman to the people.

“Ro, Seth, this is my mom.” Dean said waving a hand at the woman.

“Figured that one babe.” Roman mumbled, and he flung an arm around Dean's shoulders.

“Where'd you meet them?” The man, who Dean had ignored completely asked.

“Work.” Dean said simply.

“I'm a WWE Superstar now.” He added, a note of pride in his voice.

“You're still on with that wrestling shit.” Dean's mother asked. Seth snorted.

“Still on with that wrestling shit.” He echoed.

“She doesn't realise how good you are.” Seth said. Dean didn't answer.

“He's one third of one of the greatest teams ever to hit the main roster of the WWE, he's a grand slam champion, the youngest ever. He-” Seth was starting on a tangent but cut himself off when Dean's hand landed on his shoulder.

“Grand slam champion?” The man asked, eyes flicking from Dean to his friends to his mother, Dean's mother shrugged, she didn't know either.

“It mean's he's held every available championship in the territory.” Roman said.

“He's one half of the current tag team champions, former US Champion, Intercontinental Champion, and WWE World Heavyweight Champion. All those together make him a grand slam champion.” Roman explained.

“Yeah and that doesn't take into account everything else he's achieved.” Seth said, pride in his voice. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Don't bother, she doesn't give a shit.” He said, Seth shrugged and took one look at Dean's mother and made a decision, thrusting out a balled out fist holding it out before them all, Roman at Dean's other side smirked and held out his own, knuckles lightly brushing Seth's, Dean paused for a second before his too joined them.

“Dean doesn't need you any more, he's so much better off without you in his life, and He knows...” Seth looked over to Dean at his side. “We're always here for you. Right.” Seth said, changing who he was talking to mid sentence, switching to talk to Dean, who was stood between his brothers, eyes fixed on the first three way fist bump they had had in 3 years. Dean's fist clenched a little tighter and he took in a deep breath before he nodded.

“Yeah.” He said quietly, Roman nodded his head once.

“Come on, we gotta move, gotta hit the arena soon and I wanna eat.” Roman said, shifting his hand to open it and offer it for Dean to take, who did.

Dean stared at his fingers intertwined with Roman's before lifting them to make eye contact with his mother before he shrugged, he offered her no words, just letting Roman lead him off, Seth jumped after them, flinging an arm around Dean's shoulders as they walked off, leaving Dean's mother stood in complete shock.

“Maybe I shouldn't have told them how to find me.” Dean mumbled after a few moments.

“Naa don't worry about it babe, they wont be able to get near you, we'll make sure of it.” Dean lightly bit his lip, suddenly unsure, Roman stopped placing his hands on Dean's shoulders as Seth pulled back.

“Listen to me, I'm, We're...” Roman paused to wave at himself and Seth.

“Always gonna be here for you, right? We ain't going nowhere, especially now Seth has managed to pull his head out his ass.” Dean snorted, at the joke but nodded all the same.

“I love you.” Roman said pulling Dean to his chest for a hug, Dean's arms wrapping around him in return.

“Love you too Ro.” Roman knew Dean had heard him, but got the feeling that Dean would have thoughts buzzing around his head about this for days, but when Seth shuffled over and made their hug a three way one, Roman felt himself silently thank whichever god was listening for Seth being around again, because it really had made Dean happy.

 


	33. "It doesn't look like you need stitches." (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean slips on the ice.

Roman wasn't sure what had actually happened, one moment they were walking along Dean chattering away as usual as they headed across the parking lot to the car, the next Dean was on the floor, clutching his head, blood seeping from under his fingers.

“Dean!” Roman was immediately on his knees.

'Hey... Are you ok?” Dean blinked blearily at him before he nodded.

“That hurt.” he mumbled, finger's shifting to press against his head, blood smearing over his face a little.

“What happened?” Roman asked, Dean shrugged.

“Dunno, just slipped, I think I'm ok.” Dean said, hand still pressed to his face.

“Let me see.” Roma requested, taking hold of Dean's wrist, Dean let his hand move away and Roman moved forward to have a look, thankfully the cut was small.

“It doesn't look like you will need stitches.” Roman said thoughtfully, Fingers lightly pressing close to the cut. Dean shrugged himself. And Roman lightly pressed and prodded, looking for any other injuries as well as looking Dean over.

“Ro, I'm fine I swear.” Dean said, raising his hand back to his head.

“Lets go back inside, get you checked over... please?” Roman said, he knew Dean wouldn't be too happy about it, and he didn't look too happy but after sitting there for a few moments he eventually nodded.

“Alright.” Roman smiled, and carefully helped Dean stand up right again. The two of them carefully shuffling back inside. Seth stared as they walked through the door, he on his way out.

“Dean?” Dean glanced up.

“'M ok... Just slipped on the ice, careful out there its slippy as shit.” Dean mumbled, He knew he must have been a sight to see having caught his reflection in a window as they walked past a car, he had blood smeared on one side of his face. Seth didn't look sure.

“I don't think he will need stitches, its not that big a cut." Roman said catching Seth's eye, Seth nodded slowly, his own eyes inspecting Dean, he must have liked what he saw because he nodded again.

“Ok... Catch you guys tomorrow?” He asked, gaining nods from the other two, he bid them goodbye and they carried on down the hall to the trainers room a muffled 'come in' sounding when they knocked.

“Oh, Dean? Are you alright?” The doctor asked as they entered, his eyes immediately falling on Dean's bloody face.

“Yeah... I slipped on the ice, cut my head a little.” Dean said, the doctor nodded pointing to the bed where Dean perched himself.

“Ok first things first, press this to your head, it might sting a little so just be warned.” The doctor said handing Dean a clean cloth that he had poured something on. Dean took it and his eyes went wide when he pressed it to his head.

“Son of a bitch.” He mumbled, his hand only staying in place because Roman's hand quickly covered his own.

“Yeah, its just antiseptic, gotta make sure its clean.” The doctor explained.

“Yeah by burning it away.” Dean grumbled eyes scrunching shut in a wince, the Doctor sent him a sympathetic look that he didn't see and left them for a few moments while he pulled on some gloves, then he reached for the cloth, taking hold of it so Roman and Dean could let go.

“Alright, that should do it, lets see the damage.” The doctor said, gently pulling the cloth away, Roman was pleased to see that some of the blood had come away too, and he hd been right the cut was only a small one.

“Hmm... its not a bad cut, nice and clean, and not too big, I don't think you will need stitches.” The doctor said carefully prodding around the cut, pleased to see that the bleeding had stopped.

“There was loads of blood.” Roman commented, the doctor nodded.

“Yeah, head wounds do bleed a bit, especially little ones, but I'm not worried.” He said while gently cleaning Dean's face of blood.

“Will I be ok to wrestle tomorrow?” Dean asked, the doctor nodded.

“I don't see why you wouldn't be able to, I will take another look at it tomorrow, but most you will do it reopen the wound a little, It's fairly close to your hairline, I'm gonna put a dressing on it just for overnight, to keep it nice and clean just for while its an open wound.” The doctor explained as he held up a small dressing cutting the sticky bit off one side where it would have stuck to his hair before gently pressing it onto Dean's face.

“Just be careful when you take it off in the morning ok? It could still have caught a couple of strands of hair and that will sting if you rip them out.” Dean nodded.

“Thanks Doc.” The doctor nodded and waved the two out of the room.

“See you tomorrow.” He gained twin waves in response as the two wrestlers left.

 

“You sure you're ok babe?” Roman asked 5 minutes later as they settled in the car, Dean nodded.

“Yeah I'm sure.” Roman smiled, and placed a finger on Dean's chin to turn his head for a kiss.

“Good.” Dean kissed him back and sat back in his seat pulling on his seatbelt.

“Lets hit the road.” Roman grinned and nodded.

 

The next Day everyone had a good giggle when Dean showed up at the house show the next night with his bandage still on his head, but it had gained a smiley face. Triple H had found it so amusing that he had let Dean go out to the ring with it still there. And fans on the internet all cooed over Dean's cute bandaid over the next few days after fans who where at the show shared their pictures.

 


	34. "I need to shower... You should join me, it will save water" (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean likes to share a hot shower with Roman.

Dean stretched at Roman's side as the credits rolled from whatever movie they had been watching, a six and half hour drive meant that by the time they hit the hotel they were both ready to just relax, Dean had settled himself on the bed mumbling about how glad he was that it was a night off, Roman had been happy to agree.

“Not gonna lie Ro, I have no idea what we just watched.” Roman turned his head on the pillow and smiled, Dean had napped pretty much from the moment Roman had pressed play, one of his cheeks rosy from where he had been resting on his hand, eyes still a beautiful sleepy blue. Roman gently reached over brushing Dean's fringe from his face.

“'S ok babe, I napped a bit too.” Roman said, Dean grinned. As much as he loved the wrestling and the grind, he had come to love these moments just as much, sleepy afternoon cuddles, with a movie, and his Ro. Dean stretched again and sat up, jabbing at his phone to get the screen to light up 5:30 flashing back at him.

“I need to shower and eat.” Roman agreed, yawning and stretching as he too sat up.

“You should join me... It will save water.” Dean said, a tiny playful smile on his face, Roman rolled his eyes, but grinned, Dean took it as an ok and slipped off the bed, pulling his shirt off as he crossed past the bed and into the bathroom.

 

Roman followed him at a slower pace, leaning on the door frame watching while Dean fidgeted with the shower squeaking slightly when it dumped cold water on his arm since he wasn't quick enough to avoid the spray, Roman grinned pushing himself off the door and walked into the room proper, wrapping his arms around Dean from behind pressing a gentle kiss to Dean's bare shoulder.

“Love you babe.” He mumbled, Dean sighed leaning against Roman, arm coming up to rest on the back of Roman's head in a backwards hug.

“Love you too.” Dean replied.

They slowly undressed each other, nothing sexual about their movements, just enjoying their closeness. Silently it was another thing Dean loved, the intimacy without having to be intimate, times when he could just be close to the other man. The two of them slowly stepped under the warm spray, pressing gentle kisses to each others lips. Dean letting Roman pull him to be pressed against him. Dean allowed it for a few moments before he pushed himself away grabbing the soap and lathering it up in his hands before he pressed them to Roman's chest, running hands over strong muscles, fingers lightly tracing the patterns on Roman's arm as they ran down it, Roman's own hands mapping out Dean's body, he had on several occasions mapped out the marks on Dean's skin, year s of matches involving all manner of broken glass, barbed wire, tables, and other weapons had left their marks, and Dean had a story, sometimes a funny one for each and every mark, Roman had been equally disgusted and amused when Dean had told the story of how he had sewn his own nipple back on once, the story coming to mind as he lightly traced around the barely noticeable scar there, Dean it appeared healed very well. When their bodies were clean Roman gently guided Dean to turn around and lathered up his hands to wash hair, Dean didn't bother trying, he had tried once and made a huge mess of Roman's hair, and after had told a grumpy Roman it was exactly why he had cut his hair short.

“Still cant believe this was pink once.” Roman mumbled, as his fingers worked through the strands of Dean's hair. Dean shrugged.

“What can I say, it got me noticed, and if you need the proof its out there somewhere on youtube.” Roman grinned, he knew, he wouldn't lie and say he hadn't looked, back in the early days, back when they were all trying to work each other out, Roman had spent a few hours one night browsing through both Seth and Dean's back catalogue.

“Would you ever go like that again?” Roman asked curiously, Dean shook his head.

“Naaa... Don't think so... Maybe for the shits and giggles I would do it as a kinda one night only thing, but I don't ever plan on growing out my hair again either.” Dean said.

“What you don't like long hair?” Roman asked in a voice of mock hurt, gently guiding Dean under the spray to rinse off the soap.

“You know I do.” Dean mumbled.

“Just not on me.” Roman laughed, he loved their easy banter.

“Give me 5 minutes then we will go eat.” Dean nodded, stepping out of the way for Roman to get under the water, choosing instead of getting out of the shower to lean against the wall, watching as Roman once more lathered up his hands, before running them through his own hair, the curls pulled into gentle waves by the water, his hair falling to a wavy curtain down his back as he let the water run through it to wash the bubbles away.

 

5 minutes later as Roman had promised they had both wrapped themselves in fluffy towels, dried themselves off and were dressed once more, Roman wound a hair tie into his damp locks tying it into a neat bun at the back of his head, Dean leaving his damp strands to flop over his face as usual, the ends starting to curl as it dried.

“So food?” Roman asked, turning to face Dean who grinned and rather than answer just headed for the door.

 


	35. “Come on, it wasn’t that bad.” (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy theme park times.

"Come on Ro... It wasn't that bad." Dean said, eyes flicking from Roman to the roller coaster behind him, Roman shook his head.

"Not a chance in hell Dean." He said firmly. Dean sighed and pouted, clearly he had forgotten the last time.

 

Roman was not sure at all, tell him to climb and jump off a ladder where the only way he wouldn't get hurt is if the guy or guys he was landing on caught him properly, no problem, tell him to suicide dive out of the ring on to the ramp, again no problem, go through a table, yup, be beaten black and blue with a chair, check. but one thing Roman Reigns did not do was roller coasters, Dean on the other hand did, and this was probably why he found himself next in line for what had to be the biggest roller coaster he had ever seen.

The day had started off alright, they had come to the fair, enjoying a rare day off, and had spent the day on the rides, playing games and laughing and joking, Dean had just about cried laughing when they had gone on the merry go round and he and Roman had been able to stand upright when the horse went down.  They had laughed even more when they had gone on the cheesy tunnel of love ride, Dean had almost gone flat on his face in the fun house, which had prompted yet more laughter from Roman, it had all been going swimmingly until Dean had said he wanted to go on the rollercoaster.

"I dunno De... I don't do coasters." Roman said eyeing the ride. Dean just grinned.

"It'll be ok Ro, like the first time you suicide dived outa the ring, scary as all hell the first time but awesome every time after." Dean said. Roman had eventually given in when a group of kids who couldn't have been older than 10 all joined the queue. It had been as awful as he thought, Roman had screamed himself hoarse, knuckles white he had gripped the bar so hard, to the point where by the time the train pulled back into the station Roman had been half convinced they would have to mechanically open his hands to get him to let go, he had been sat bolt straight, hands gripping the bar for dear life, eyes wide when it finally stopped.

"Come on Ro." Dean said gently poking him in the side, Roman jumped, but didn't move.

"Unless you wanna go round again." Dean said, Roman immediately let go and clambered out of the car and stumbled down the steps.

"Never again." He mumbled.

"Never again." He repeated. Dean nodded but Roman got the feeling Dean wasn't fully listening, a point that was been proven now.

"What part of never again did you not understand?" Roman asked, his tone light and cheerful, Dean grinned.

"I'm serious De, there is no chance in hell you're getting me on that thing." Dean pouted but finally seemed to give in.

"Alright." Roman smiled, and a tension he hadn't realised was there leaked out of his shoulders.

"You can still go on if you want, I will just wait." Roman said, not wanting to spoil Dean's fun, Dean shrugged.

"Naa... maybe later... You hungry?" Dean asked, turning away from the coaster. Roman nodded.

"Yeah, I could eat." Dean took Roman's hand and they wandered through the park finally deciding on food.

Dean didn't mention the roller coaster again until the end of the day, when he finally said he wanted to go on it as the final ride, he asked only once if Roman wanted to join him, getting another 'no way' in response, he laughed as he promised he would be as quick as he could and joined the queue, Roman half watching when he saw Dean's familiar form in the car, Dean spotted him and waved Roman waving back, Dean had been beaming when he came back, and had told Roman he should have tried it, to which Roman loudly declared once again that there was no way in hell Dean was ever going to get Roman on a roller coaster again.


	36. “I've been thinking about this all night.” (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and smutty with fluffy cuddles at the end.

“I've been thinking about this all night.” Roman said, Dean moaned, throwing his head back into the pillows, fists gripping the sheets at his sides, he was hardly aware of what Roman was saying, his mind completely focused on Roman's almost too slow thrusts, teasingly brushing his prostate with every thrust.

“Ro...” Roman smirked, another gentle roll of his hips, Dean moaned again

"Please Ro..." Roman leaned down, pressing gentle kisses along Dean's collarbone.

"Tell. Me. What. You. Want." Roman said, each word separated by a kiss.

"Mmmmm." Dean hummed. "More Ro... Please... Stop teasing me." Dean begged, wiggling his hips, Roman pulled backwards, earning a whine from the blonde beneath him.

"Ro." Dean's hands shifted, wrapping around Roman's shoulders before flopping back to the mattress. Roman grinned and kissed Dean again, he loved times like this when he could drive Dean to the point of begging, take him apart slowly piece by piece until the only thoughts in his head were of Roman and chasing his release.

"Please Ro... give me anything." Dean's legs shifted this time, wrapping around Roman's waist, to try and pull him closer, Roman let him do it, Dean moaning loudly as his cock brushed his prostate again.

"God Dean... You are so beautiful." Roman couldn't help himself any more hips gently starting up a still slow but steady rhythm, Dean laid under him covered in sweat, pupils in blue eyes blown wide in pleasure, lips red from where he had been biting them and from kisses, hair mused from where he had been moving around and from where Roman had buried his hands into it.

"Ro...." Dean moaned. "Please..." He really was getting desperate, but he was also coming down a little, and with a growl he switched their positions, both he and Roman moaning when Dean sat down, his ass hitting Roman's hips.

"God Dean... You're so tight." Dean smirked and planted his hands on Roman's chest, and wiggled his hips, it was his turn to drive Roman wild, he slowly pulled himself almost completely off Roman before he sat back down, Roman's back arched, as the tight heat enveloped him again.

"Tell me Ro... Tell me how good it feels." Roman babbled out what he was sure was nonsense, but Dean seemed to accept it and rewarded him with another bounce.

"Enough teasing." Roman growled. Dean seemed to agree as he picked up his pace, they were both close, Roman's hands found Dean's hips guiding them in their movements.

"So close." Dean hummed in agreement, and Roman's hand gripped Dean matching the pumps of his hand to his thrusts, Dean's fingers curling against chest, as he looked for more leverage, he came after a few more thrusts and pumps, a loud moan, and his cum covered both their stomachs, Roman following not far behind. they stayed still for a few moments, Roman's hands on Dean's lower back, Dean's legs lying along the sides of Roman's hips Roman softening off but still balls deep inside his boyfriend.

"So." Dean asked, slowly coming down.

"What brought that on?" Roman shrugged.

"Been thinking about it all night." He said, Dean hummed finally pulling himself off Roman and lying at his side after reaching over the bed for his discarded shirt which he used to clean them both off.

"Gotta admit i was thinkin' about it too... _Big Dog_." He said tone turning teasing. Roman blushed slightly as he thought back to his promo from earlier that night. Dean saw it and giggled.

"Don't worry, Ro, I wont tattle." Roman rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious... anyway who would believe me they would say i am biased 'cos your my boyfriend." Dean said.

"Sides... I Big Dog or no... Your my Big Dog... they can all get their own." Dean said, snuggling himself down Roman's side to settle down. Roman sighed, shifting his arm to be under Dean to wrap it around his back.

"Always will be babe." Dean raised his head for a kiss, which Roman gladly accepted and returned, he pulled the blanket over them and the two settled down Roman grabbing his ipad and prodding at the screen to put something on on netflix, neither fully sure what exactly Roman had put on as they both found themselves drifting off not long after it started.

 


	37. "I just want you to be happy." (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's thoughts get the better of him.

Dean had been off since that morning, to begin with Roman had just shrugged it off as Dean pissy because Roman had had to literally drag him out of bed. But if anything he just seemed to get worse, until by that night he was in a fowl mood and everyone could tell, he had been gunning for a fight, Seth wide eyed at his side when they went for his match could only watch as Dean stomped down to the ring and put on a match that would have made Moxley proud, his moves fluid, brutal and calculated, a whirlwind of furious blue eyes, and rhythmic tapping at his collarbone, Cesaro and Sheamus didn't know what had hit them until Dean's music was ringing through the arena, Roman was sure the only reason why he hadn't gotten an earful from Hunter or worse Vince was because this was a house show, where they were allowed to deviate from storylines. Dean only seemed to get more and more pissed off with every passing second and Roman knew he had to stop it, grabbing Dean's arm and making him turn around.

“Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?” He asked, Dean glared, the locker room falling silent around them.

“Fuck off.” Dean snapped, wrenching his arm from Roman's grip, Roman grabbed it again.

“No!” Dean's arm twisted in his grip so he tightened it.

“Tell me what the hell is wrong.” Dean didn't answer, his free hand moving to tap at his collarbone like it had been all night, all day now Roman thought about it, he turned, Roman's grip slackening enough for his hand to slip away. Dean pulled himself up to his full height and glared, Roman could see it, the blood boiling fury burning in Dean's eyes, something had rubbed him the wrong way in a huge way.

“I don't have to tell you shit.” Dean snapped, Roman blinked.

“I just want to know what's wrong.” He deliberately softened his voice, not wanting Dean to push him away harder.

“I'm fine.” Dean snapped, it was clear though, he was not fine at all.

“Man you are anything but fine. Seriously, whats up?” Seth couldn't stop himself from asking, and when furious blue eyes met his he figured it may not have been the best decision.

“Fuck off.” Dean snapped again.

“I'm going home.” Dean grabbed his bags flung his title over his shoulder and stormed out of the locker room. There was a shocked silence following the door swinging shut behind Dean.

“Sorry.” Seth said quietly, wether he was apologising for Dean storming off, or for speaking, or even for the fact that Roman had that to go home to Roman wasn't sure, but still he shrugged.

“Ain't nothin' you need to apologise for Seth, He's been lost in his head a lot for weeks, this was bound to happen sooner or later.” Roman noticed a few of the other guys share glances, fustration bubbled up in him now.

“What?” He snapped, the others all jumped, none seemed willing to voice their thoughts.

“Is he ok?” Matt asked, Roman knew, they had probably heard the roumours, but he and Jeff were still too new to the roster, still getting to know their fellow superstars and Dean hadn't had been relitively normal so far.

“Yeah, he just gets lost in his head sometimes, his gimmick ain't all that far from the truth.” Roman admitted, then without letting anyone say anything else Roman grabbed his own bags and was out the door as fast as Dean had been.

“Regretting the decision to go after them with him?” Miz taunted, nodding at Seth's own title, a copy of Dean's. Seth huffed.

“I will never regret getting to hold tag team gold with both of my brothers, nor will I ever regret getting my brothers back.” Seth snapped.

 

Roman carefully and slowly let himself into the hotel room, the dim light from a lamp telling him Dean was probably in there, that or he had left the light on when he left. Roman found it was the former as he passed the wall that made up the partition for the bathroom, Dean was sat on the floor glaring out of the window, his hair damp, he had showered, the odd trickle dripping down his back getting lost in the collar of the t-shirt he was wearing, Dean's logo stretching over his back.

“Hey.” Roman said quietly, Dean didn't answer.

“Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that.” Roman said, part of him rankled, he didn't know why he was apologising, he had nothing to be sorry for, Dean snorted.

“Why are you apologising, you did nothing wrong tonight.” Dean said, his voice hard, angry.

“Well maybe I thought it was the right thing to do since I don't know, I tried to kick off an argument that obviously needs to happen in the middle of a locker room.” Roman snapped back, Dean stood up and glared at Roman, and Roman suddenly got the feeling it was him Dean was pissed with.

“Why do you do it?” Dean asked.

“Why did you do it?” He rephrased, Roman frowned, trying to think of something, anything that he could have done to have made Dean this pissed off.

“Um...” Roman had nothing, and it showed.

“Why can't you just let it go.” Dean asked. Finger once again at his collarbone.

“Let it go?” Roman asked, he really was trying to figure this out but still had nothing.

“Seth.” Dean snapped, Roman's confusion only grew.

“I wanna let it go, I wanna move on.” Dean said, his voice shaking with fury.

“But you... You have me all over my head.” Roman felt his own frustration rise.

“Me?” He just wasn't getting it.

“Yes you!” Dean snapped back.

“You with your are you sure about this, or are you ready, or be careful he could be up to something, don't you think I know that, and if I wasn't ready I wouldn't be holding that with him.” Dean said, waving his arm at the title laid out over his bag.

“I cant deal with hating him any more, Ro.. I just...” Dean trailed off.

“I just don't want to see you get hurt.” Roman said, they had had this conversation before, but now it seemed Dean's thoughts had all built up to the point where his only available response was frustration.

“I don't think he wants to hurt me Ro... besides if he pulls that shit again I will make sure he never gets within my fists range again, or maybe you forgot, the last time he pissed me off he had to put my head through cinderblocks to get me to back off.” Roman flinched, he to this day still hated to even think about that night, he had never been more terrified in his life, than he had been, stuck back stage only able to watch helpless as the one they called brother curb stomped his boyfriends head through those blocks.

“I just want you to be happy. And safe.” Roman said softly, that fear built up inside him squashing his fury.

“I am happy.” Dean said, tension leaking out of his body.

“Really happy Ro, I got my brother back.” Dean admitted, Roman nodded, accepting Dean's response.

“Im sorry for confusing you.” Roman said, this time he knew what he was apologising for, and Dean seemed far more receptive, shuffling across the room to rest his head on Roman's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Im sorry too... For being an ass today.” Roman hugged him back.

“It's ok... Maybe you should apologise to the guys though.” Dean nodded.

“Yeah.” Roman felt Dean finally relax, his thoughts had words and it had made him feel better.

“Thanks.” Dean mumbled as he pulled away.

“You gonna be ok?” Roman asked, letting him go, Dean nodded.

“Ok... Well I'm gonna take a shower.” Dean nodded again and the two shared a gentle kiss before Roman disappeared into the bathroom.

 


	38. "Come sit on my lap?" (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After shower fun

Roman exited the bathroom lightly blowing a stray strand of his wavy hair out of his face, and paused as Dean sauntered over to him, the younger superstar not hiding how his eyes rolled over every inch of Roman's body as he moved, pouting slightly when his eyes met the fluffy hotel towel that was wrapped around Roman's wasit. Dean had lost his shirt at some point, Jean's loose and low on his hips, pooling slightly around his bare feet, Dean paused when he reached Roman, putting a hand on his chest he leaned in for a kiss.

"Don't get ready big dog, got plans." Dean mumbled, as he slipped past Roman's form and into the bathroom.

"Sure... Don't get ready what am I suppose to do then?" Roman asked curiously turning on the spot to watch as Dean let his jeans drop, carefully pulling his feet out leaving him in just his boxers, Dean shrugged.

"Be ready for me." Dean said simply, before pushing the door closed.

"I'll be ready for you." Dean called, Roman tilted his head at the door, but shrugged shuffling off into the room.

 

10 minutes later Dean himself emerged, hair damp and flat, the odd bead of water still making tracks down his arm's or chest, Roman had made himself comfortable on the couch in the room stared, Dean in just a towel was something worth looking at, his eyes followed a drip, watching as it made its way over Dean's collarbone, down his chest, around the slightly defined abs, then shifting diagonally as it hit his hips before it was lost in the low hanging towel, Roman felt himself growing hard just looking.

"That for me?" Dean asked, Roman rolled his eyes but raised a finger wiggling it in a 'come here' motion.

"Come sit on my lap." Roman said, voice deep with arousal, Dean didn't need to be asked twice, crossing the room, he paused when he got to Roman and pulled Roman's towel away then dropped his own before he straddled Roman's hips, he did not yet sit down.

"Talk to me Ro." Dean said before leaning in for a kiss, Roman kissed him back, pulling away when Dean took his hands and put them on his hips.

"You gotta keep these here Ro." Dean whispered.

"Think you can do that?" He asked, Roman nodded, his mind was quickly starting to focus on Dean's movements, feeling Dean rub lightly against him, but Dean pulled himself up again, taking Roman's cock in his hand.

"Ready for me?" Dean asked, Roman nodded, but shook his head.

"I think you are." Dean said thoughtfully.

"You're not ready." Roman mumbled, it was hard to concentrate on words rather than Dean's hand which was moving slowly up and down, Dean hummed, and reached for his bag and pulled out some lube which he squirted on to his hand before returning it to Roman's cock.

he only pumped a couple of times to coat it before he gripped it holding it still, Roman moaned when Dean shifted and slowly sunk down, he was ready it seemed.

"Got myself ready for you while I was in the shower." Dean said.

"God Ro you always feel so good." Dean said, pausing to let them both adjust once he was fully seated, Roman's hands where still on his hips, his legs lying along Roman's he wrapped his arms around Roman's back and came back in for another kiss, Roman returned it then guided Dean's hips up, and back down, helping Dean set up a rhythm.

"Keep goin Ro." Dean panted, Roman setting the pace, his arms gently yet firmly moving Dean how he wanted, his own hips shifting, Dean moaned throwing his head back telling Roman he had found what he was looking for, so he gripped a little tighter, keeping Dean in place to make sure he hit that spot with every guided bounce. Roman leaned his head forward for a sloppy kiss, Dean moaning into it.

"Ro... More." Dean panted, between the kisses, his hand slipped between them, matching Roman's rythm.

"I'm so close Ro." Dean said, Roman nodded, he was too.

"Cum for me babe." Roman growled right into Dean's ear, Dean moaned and did exactly that, cuming over their stomachs. Roman thrusting a few more times and came himself, both keeping up a slow rhythm as they rode out their orgasms.

"That never gets boring." Dean said when they had both calmed down a little.

"Will never get boring babe." Roman said, grabbing Dean's discarded towel and cleaning them both off, Dean slowly lifting himself up and off Roman, they both pulled on shorts getting ready to settle for bed, Dean lying down and curling up in Roman's arms for sleep.


	39. “No, I’m not letting you go. It’s too early to get out of bed.” (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> early morning fluff

Roman had known as soon as he realised they would have a 7am wake up call that he would have issues getting Dean out of bed and so had pre planned, setting his alarm for 6, Dean had groaned in utter displeasure at the noise, which Roman had let go on a little longer than normal to at least start waking him up. Dean had quickly settled once it stopped, burying his head into his pillow and his breathing evened out again.

"De." Roman whispered, pressing a kiss to Dean's shoulder. Dean all but growled in response.

"Dean." Dean waved a hand this time, several f's escaping him, Roman figured that was Dean's way of trying to tell him to fuck off, Roman smiled and settled himself to cuddle with Dean, pressing butterfly kisses to every part of Dean he could reach.

"mmmm." Dean hummed, weather it was a happy hum or one of protest Roman wasn't sure.

"m st?" Dean mumbled, Roman only figured he knew what Dean was saying because he was so used to Dean's morning speach.

"Just after 6 babe." The noise Dean made in response was definitely not a happy one.

"whyyyy??" Dean groaned, he did not sound happy.

"Because we got to hit the road early today remember?" Roman said gently. Dean made a sound of utter disgust.

"Th's ain't 'rly, 'ts the mid'le 'f 'ight." Dean grumbled, Roman rolled his eyes.

"Naa... its mornin now babe." Dean scoffed.

"But I have woke you early." Roman admitted, and Roman finally got to see Dean's face, a blue eye open just a crack and a look of utter betrayal on his face.

"Thought you might enjoy being able to cuddle for a bit, wake up nice and slow." Roman said, Dean's eye looked at him for a second before Dean flopped his hand onto Roman's chest pressing weakly on it, Roman did as Dean wanted and settled into the pillows, and had no sooner laid down than Dean was practically on top of him the two ending up in a tangle of limbs under the blanket, Dean quickly settling once more.

"This ok?" Roman asked, Dean just grumbled in response, ready for talking he was not.

They laid there for 45 minutes before Roman decided it was time to start on making Dean move, Dean had at some point started snoozing again, an dhe made the same noise of protest when Roman moved, intending to slip out from under him.

"No." Dean growled, voice scratchy with sleep.

"Need to pee babe." Roman said gently.

"No." Dean repeated, still not letting Roman move.

"“No, I’m not letting you go. It’s too early to get out of bed. go back to sleep." Dean grumbled, finally awake enough to string together a proper sentence. Roman shook his head.

"Seriously De, I gotta pee, let go." Dean let out a noise of utter displeasure and rolled over facing away from Roman and letting the other man out of bed, when Roman came back it was to find that Dean had made himself into a kind of burrito, curled up under the blanket, and was lightly snoozing, Roman knew it was only light because his eyes opened when he heard Roman come back.

"Come on babe, one more morin, then we can lie in tomorrow." Dean eyed Roman suspiciously but apparently decided he could believe that he would get to lie in the next day as he did his usual slide out of bed, push to his feet and stumble to the bathroom that was his usual morning routine.


	40. "You don't need to apologise." (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets sick and Dean takes care of him... A kind of mixture of Fluffy Angst... The angst mostly on Roman's part.

Roman woke that morning with a pounding headache, he groaned into the pillow scrunching his eyes closed, then jumped out of bed, scrambling for the bathroom, vaguely aware of Dean sleepily calling his name as he went, he ignored it scrambling for the bathroom, just making it in time to collapse at the toilet and get sick. He groaned as his stomach heaved, he felt gentle hands on his hair, gently pulling it away from his sweaty face, and then a gentle hand rubbing at his back, he groaned again.

"Shhhh... 'ts ok Ro." Dean whispered, still gently rubbing Roman's back, they stayed there for a few moments before Roman slumped, resting his head on his arm, Dean gently supported his head, lifting it slightly and flushing the toilet.

"Think you can move back to bed Ro?" Dean asked quietly after a few more moments, Roman thought about it, his stomach was still churning but he nodded, feeling Dean adjust his grip and gently guide him to standing, Roman groaned as spots exploded before his eyes in a wave of dizziness. Leaning heavily on Dean he was slowly guided out of the bathroom and back into bed where Dean carefully pulled the blanket over him, pushing a few strands of sweaty hair out of his face.

"You gonna be ok for a few minutes?" Dean asked, his voice still quiet and gentle, Roman nodded, and the gentle hand left, he was vaguely aware of the door clicking quietly as Dean slipped out, returning only a few minutes later with a bucket.

"There, now you don't have to get up." Dean said, setting it at the side of the bed, in easy reach.

"Can you tell me how you're feeling?" He asked. Roman nodded, letting his eyes slip closed pleased to find that it eased the throbbing of his head a little.

"Got a pounding headache." Roman mumbled. "Dizzy too." He added, Dean nodded, adding on stomach ache, feeling nauseous, and after feeling his head a fever to his list of symptoms.

"Ok... just try and get some rest." Dean said gently, he moved around quietly as to not disturb the now snoozing Roman, made sure Roman's phone was close by, and gently ran his fingers through Roman's hair crouching at the side of the bed. Roman hummed as he woke up a little.

"I will be back soon ok, your phone is just there, call me if you need me, I'll be back as soon as I can." Dean said gently, Roman nodded, settling back into the pillows and back into his light snooze.

 

The next time he woke he sat up, and knew before he got anywhere that he wouldn't make it to the bathroom, but was saved by the bucket appearing before him, Dean was back, gentle hands once more running gently up and down his back, and whispered words of comfort. When Dean was sure he was done he offered him a glass, filled with water, Roman sipped lightly groaning in displeasure as his stomach cramped in protest but he didn't bring it back up.

"Shhh, Its ok. I called Hunter, we are clear to stay here today, I told him you're sick, so we don't have to be at the arena tonight, and he sent one of the Docs along to have a look at you, from what I told him and what he could see of you without waking you he thinks you just have a bug, so he told me what to give you to see if it helps." Dean explained,  offering Roman a white pill which he took, groaning again as his stomach protested. They sat for a few moments until Roman was sure he wasn't going to throw up again before he allowed Dean to guide him into lying down again, humming in pleasure when Dean pressed a cool cloth to his forehead, gently pressing it to his flushed skin and resting it for a few moments on the back of his neck. 

The day passed in much the same way, Roman lightly dozing, broken by him waking up to get sick, still Dean never moved, always at Roman's side with gentle hands and comforting words. Roman slumped exhausted against his chest after another bout of sickness, resting his sweaty head on Dean's cooler chest, the cloth coming back to once more dab at sweaty skin, and Dean mumbled a quiet encouragement for Roman to at least take a few sips of water which he did.

"Sorry." Roman mumbled.

"Shhh, you don't have to apologise Ro, Don't ever apologise for getting sick, you can't help it." Dean replied, fingers lightly rubbing Roman's scalp in a gentle massage that was easing the throbbing in his head, the medication Dean had given him hadn't had time to work before his body had rejected it, Dean had just hummed and said they would try again later. Roman felt himself slip off into another light doze, the comforting sound of Dean's heart beating in his ear, and Dean's arms wrapped around him. 

Dean and Roman both woke from a snooze a couple of hours later when there was a soft knock at the door, and Dean suddenly remembered, they had planned on going for dinner with Seth before hitting the arena for the night. 

"That will be Seth." Dean mumbled, and gently lifted Roman, settling him onto the pillows, and moving to open the door.

"Hey, Hunter just text telling me we are off tonight. Is everything ok?" Seth asked as soon as Dean opened the door, Dean shrugged.

"Ro's sick." He answered, stepping aside to let their brother in, Seth made a noise of displeasure when he saw Roman who looked dreadful, he was paler than usual, and looked exhausted. 

"Hey bro, I hear you're not doin' too good." Seth said gently when Roman's eyes cracked open a little, Roman grumbled in response shaking his head a little, that move was apparently too much because he sat up, Dean was immediately there offering him the bucket, there was a few minutes of Roman being sick Seth joining at Roman's other side, gently pulling Roman's hair away from his face and tying it back out of the way (Dean hadn't gone near it, after the last time he had tried to tie Roman's hair back and ended up knotting it horribly.). When he was done Seth shifted away to let Dean settle Roman back down who wanted to lie on Dean's chest, mumbling something about how it was cooler and more comfortable, Seth disappeared into bathroom coming back a few seconds later with the cloth freshly damped which Dean once more placed on Roman's face. Roman had just settled back into a snooze when there was another knock on the door, Seth wandering over to answer it, stepping aside to allow Hunter and Stephanie to enter.

"Just calling in to see how its going." Hunter said, taking in the site of the still pale and sickly looking Roman who was curled up in Dean's arms. 

"He's still getting sick." Dean replied quietly, fingers once more working through Roman's hair, lightly scraping over his scalp, Stephanie's face turned to one of pure sympathy.

"Well if you need anything just let us know, What were your plans for making the next town?" Hunter asked, Dean thought about it for a moment.

"We were gonna make it tonight, we alternate most days, Ro likes to travel on a morning, I prefer to just make the journey after the show." Dean said.

"Well we will talk to the front desk because there is now way he can go anywhere in his condition tonight, so we will take it from how he's doing in the morning." Hunter said, Dean nodded, thankful, Hunter was right, Roman was in no condition to travel tonight. 

"Seth, like I said, you can take the night off as well, Dean's not going anywhere same as Roman." Seth nodded, and they all glanced over when Roman groaned slightly as his stomach cramped again, Dean was vaguely aware of Hunter and Stephanie turning away, felling a stab of gratitude at their attempt towards giving Roman some form of privacy as he got sick again.

They turned again when Roman was done, and had once more leaned heavily on Dean.

"We hear you're not doing too good today." Stephanie said by way of greeting when Roman's exhausted gaze met theirs, Roman shrugged.

"Understatement, I feel like death." Roman grumbled, accepting a few more sips of water with help from Dean.

"We were just telling Dean and Seth that we are going to talk to the front desk, there is no way you can go anywhere in your condition tonight, we're also gonna leave it until we see how your feeling tomorrow before we decide what the plan of action is." Stephanie explained, Roman nodded scrunching his eyes closed as the move made his head throb. 

"Can you tell us how you're feeling? Doc asked us to find out for him." Roman shrugged.

"Nauseous, got a pounding headache, dizzy, stomach hurts." Roman said.

"He's running a fever too." Dean added, accepting the cloth from Seth who had picked it up and gone to freshly cool it down while Roman was sick.

"Ok. We'll pass it on, and we will call in on our way back to see how your doing." Hunter said, they bid goodbye to the other superstars and left.

"Its been a little while between you getting sick, wanna try and take another tablet?" Dean asked, Roman nodded, and with help from Dean managed to swallow it, he hesitated for a few seconds, but it seemed like he was going to be able to hold it for now, he just hoped he could hold it for long enough for it to take effect, he was once more settled lying against Dean's chest and felt himself slip off once more.

"Hey, I dunno about you but I'm starving, So I'm gonna go get some food, want anything?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah man, neither of us have eaten at all today, Roman got sick as soon as he woke up." Dean said, Seth nodded, and slipped on his shoes and jacket.

"Ok, I will go get us something, I will see if I can get something light for Ro too, he needs to try and eat as well." Seth said.

"Call me if you need anything." Dean hummed in response and settled himself, ready to wait, ready for if Roman would need him again. 

The room was quiet once Seth left, Dean happy to just sit there and gently run his hands through Roman's hair, pleased that he seemed to be helping and thankful that more time seemed to be passing between Roman getting sick which Dean hoped meant that Roman had just caught some kind of 24 hour bug. Roman had tried to apologise again earlier Dean once more reminding him that he never had to apologise for getting sick, Dean had also made sure Roman knew he had no problems spending the day curled up in bed it it meant that Roman was feeling better, always at Roman's side, sitting up with him every time he got sick gently rubbing his back, dabbing at his flushed face with the cloth to cool him down, and all the while whispering gentle words of comfort and encouragement, before he would gently guide Roman back into lying down and hold him until he drifted off ready for the cycle to repeat itself.

Seth returned half an hour later with several containers.

"Figured today could just be a cheat day." Seth said, handing Dean one of the containers containing a burger and fries. Dean accepted the drink taking a few deep gulps not realising how thirsty and hungry he was until he was faced with food. Seth held up a cup.

"Soup, for Roman, I figured it would be the best option." Seth said. Dean shrugged, and Seth placed it next to the glass, as Dean shifted his fingers, gently prodding at Roman to see how awake he was, Roman hummed in response.

"Hey, you think you could have some soup? You haven't eaten all day, maybe it will make you feel a bit better?" Dean asked, Roman thought about it for a few minutes before he hummed again, Dean shifted, gently tugging Roman to be sitting sideways on his lap, head resting on Dean's shoulder, one arm supporting his back and he gently guided the cup to Roman's lips, the older man taking slow careful sips, he got half way through the container before he refused any more.

"You did good Ro." Dean mumbled, eating a few fries of his own. Roman sighed, the soup was sitting warm on his stomach, but it was cramping in protest, he managed to keep it down for 45 minutes before he got sick again. Dean didn't comment, just did his usual routine of holding and guiding him until he was done, then holding him as he once more drifted off to sleep. 

Roman slept through Hunter and Stephanie calling in at near midnight on their way back from the arena, they stayed only a few minutes for an update on how Roman was doing, pleased to hear that so far Roman had managed to keep down the other half of the soup Dean had managed to get him to sip at a couple of hours ago. Everyone agreeing that now Roman was probably more exhausted than sick, as the medication was finally taking effect, Dean told them that he had given Roman another dose along with the soup and this time it seemed to be working. 

Roman stayed sleeping until 4 in the morning when he woke again, Seth waking from where he had flopped onto the spare bed in the room at around 1 in the morning to see Dean once more sat up, looking wide awake, like he had stayed awake to watch over Roman, who was only dry heaving over the bucket. 

"He didn't get sick this time, it was just dry heaving." Dean mumbled, once he had gotten Roman settled again.

"Th'ts good." Seth said sleepily.

"You should get some sleep too." He said, He saw Dean's shrug in the dim light from the lamp, which had one of the fancy dimmer switches on it that allowed them to have it on just enough for them to see each other but not be bright enough to keep anyone awake. Seth didn't comment on Dean's lack of response but did see Dean settle a little more when he was convinced Roman was settled too, he watched for a few more minutes after Dean settled and silently hoped that one day he could find what his brothers had.

 

Roman didn't wake up again until 7:30, when he did he sat up the pounding head ache dulled down to almost nothing now, his stomach had finally stopped cramping, but was sore and unhappy from the hours of throwing up, he was pleased to note the lack of spots before his eyes as he sat up, and slowly and carefully slipped off the bed, shuffling to the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later to see that Seth was awake.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"Better, stomach is sore and I still have a bit of a headache but I feel a lot better." Roman replied, taking the time to look at Dean, who Roman could tell wasn't fully asleep, a point proven when Dean's eyes opened as he climbed back into bed.

"Ro?" He asked.

"'S ok, Just needed the bathroom." Roman mumbled.

"How you feelin'?" Dean asked, another point towards Roman's thoughts that Dean had not been fully asleep. 

"Better." Roman replied.

"You need to get some rest babe. I think I'm ok now." Roman said, Dean eyed Roman, searching, he must have found what he was looking for because when Seth said quietly from his spot that he would take care of Roman if Roman got sick again Dean nodded, clearly he decided Roman was doing well enough to be willing to let Seth near him, something Dean had not allowed some 6 hours earlier when Seth had suggested taking over from Dean to let him get some rest. Dean settled himself back on the pillows and his exhaustion seemed to hit him all at once and he passed out. 

An hour later when Seth opened the door to let Hunter and Stephanie in they were both pleased to see that Roman was awake and seemed to be in good spirits, his face still a little pale but he looked like he felt better.

"You look much better than the last time we saw you." Hunter commented.

"I feel better." Roman said, Dean at his side hadn't moved still fast asleep, he had moved though, now lying on his stomach, breathing slow and steady. 

"De is exhausted though." Roman said.

"Yeah I don't think he slept, he was wide awake when you woke up at 4 this morning." Seth said.

"Well, I think you both need to take it easy again today, You three can take another day off, make the next town in your own time, if you get there in time, call in at the arena so the Doc can take a look at you, if he clears you and you feel up to it you can come back to work tomorrow." Hunter instructed, Roman nodded. 

"We will see you there." He said, Hunter and Stephanie both nodded and stayed only a few more minutes before taking their leave.

Dean slept until around 1 that afternoon, and was pleased to see that Roman was feeling a lot better, having managed to drag himself into  the shower which had helped immensely in improving his spirits. Dean himself stumbled into the shower, and came out looking far more awake, they all agreed that Seth would do the driving, Dean despite his attempts at hiding it was still exhausted from staying stubbornly awake for almost 24 hours while Roman was sick and Roman himself still not right, they made the drive to the next town slowly, taking a few extra stops than they would have normally, the fresh air helping Roman pull himself together. Roman and Dean both snoozed on and off for most of the journey, stretching out as best two 6 foot guys could in the back of the car, happy in each others arms, they did make it to the arena, the guys all happy to see that Roman was doing better, having all being told the former shield wasn't around because Roman was sick. The Doc happily clearing Roman provided he was feeling up to it for Raw the next day. 

That night, curled up in bed together Roman had gently kissed Dean and thanked him for taking care of him.

"Don't have to thank me Ro, you would have done the same." Dean mumbled, more than ready to settle down for the night, they both slept well, Roman feeling back to 100% by the time their usual routine of Roman having to prod and poke Dean out of bed the next day got under way. 

 


	41. "Can you wake me like this every morning?" (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning smut.

Roman woke up before his alarm rolling to his side he took in the sight of Dean sleeping peacefully at his side, he was lying on his front, eyes closed, hand balled loosely next to his face, his back rising and falling steadily, beautiful.

Roman rolled over further pressing a kiss to Dean's bare shoulder, Dean's fingers shifted in response but there was no signs of life from him beyond that. Roman peppered gentle butterfly kisses along his shoulders, shifting the blankets and kissing slowly down his back, his free hand that he wasn't using to support himself rising the other way to run smoothly through the loose curls of Dean's hair, Dean shifted some more but still didn't wake, as Roman slipped his hand down Dean's back, slipping his hand into Dean's shorts which sat low on his waist, shifted there from the other man moving around in his sleep, Dean moaned quietly as Roman's fingers ghosted over his ass, Roman shifting to pull his shorts out of the way and pressing the same soft kisses to where his fingers had been.

“Ro.” Dean whispered, he was still mostly asleep, Roman smiled, and continued what he was doing, tugging some more and reaching off the side of the bed for his bag and the bottle of lube that was in there, popping the cap and pouring some over his fingers he returned his attention to Dean's ass, carefully slipping his fingers around Dean's hole, Dean moaned again, slightly spreading his legs in his sleep, telling Roman he was, even if still half asleep receptive to what Roman was doing. His eyes finally cracking open when Roman slipped a finger inside him.

“Mmmm Ro... Feels good.” Roman grinned and kissed his way up Dean's back, the younger superstar shifting under him, trying to get more from Roman's fingers.

“Tell me more babe.” Roman whispered, his lips once more hovering peppering kisses over Dean's shoulders.

“More.” Dean mumbled, voice still scratchy with sleep, but waking up more with every move Roman made, getting Rewarded with another moan when Roman slid another finger inside Dean, now slowly pumping his fingers in and out stretching them apart, stretching Dean out.

“Ro.” Dean's fists had balled tightly into the sheets below him.

Dean lifted his hips sticking his ass up a little, giving Roman better access as his hands shifted to push his shorts out of the way completely, Roman moved as well, settling himself between Dean's legs slipping his own shorts down and adding a third finger.

“Damn it Ro... Need you inside me.” Dean groaned, his hands had found the sheets again. Roman hummed, and pulled his fingers out satisfied that Dean was ready for him, he lubed himself up and slowly pushed his way in, both of them moaning, Dean at the feeling of being filled by Roman, Roman at the feeling of Dean's tight heat enveloping him.

“De... You always are so tight baby.” Roman panted, reaching forward to wrap his hands around Dean's waist and chest and pulling him up onto his knees, Dean let his head fall back to rest on Roman's shoulders moaning as the new position let Roman slip deeper into him.

“Please Ro.. Move.” Dean moaned, his hands finding Roman's arm that was around his chest and clinging to it, Roman didn't need to be asked twice, and lightly rolling one of Dean's nipples between his fingers, he pressed his lips to what he knew was a sensitive spot on Dean's neck, lightly scraping his teeth and tongue over it, he started to move, Dean's body seemed to give out on him, as he flopped against Roman, Dean getting lost in the pleasure Roman was providing him, his words narrowing to 'more' 'harder' and Roman's name. Roman heeded Dean's pleas, his thrusts getting harder, his hand on Dean's waist slipped down, gripping Dean's cock and pumping in time with his thrusts, Dean moaned loudly.

“Oh... Roman... Please don't stop.” Dean cried, Roman moaned into Dean's neck.

“Not gonna babe, you feel so good.” Dean shifted, and cried out again as the shift allowed Roman to hit his prostate dead on.

“THERE!” Roman picked up his pace, he could tell Dean was getting close.

“Almost there Ro... Please for the love of god don't stop.” Dean moaned, and without any further warning came all over his stomach, Roman moaned loudly pulling Dean's chin around for a sloppy awkward kiss, as Dean clamped down around him pulling him over the edge for his own orgasm. Roman thrusted a few more times riding out his orgasm before they both slumped forward, Dean's hands flying out to catch them as they laid back down.

“Wow... Can you wake me like this every morning?” Dean asked, after they had had time to catch their breaths again. Roman snorted.

“We don't have time for this every morning.” He mumbled, pressing those same butterfly kisses to Dean's shoulders. Dean groaned in disappointment.

“But its a way better way to wake up.” Roman smiled against Dean's shoulder.

“Come on, time to get movin' babe.” Dean groaned again and pushed himself up then moving off for a shower.

 


	42. "Mmmmm.... You're warm" (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warm cosy cuddles on a cold night

Dean had gone out after the show, chattering about going to get supplied before the weather got worse. It was snowing heavily, and getting heavier with every passing minute, and the roster had been told at the show that night to not try to make the next town until they had been given further information, the authorities had advised against all but essential travel, so before the weather got too extreme for going out Dean had gone, Roman glanced at the show falling past the window then back to the tv, determined that he wasn't going to worry, but it was starting to really get late.

He had just grabbed his phone with every intention of calling Dean to find out where he was when with a soft click of the lock disengaging Dean entered the room, he was carrying a couple of bags, containing a few bottles of water each and other snacks that they could have after breakfast in the morning while they waited to find out what they were doing.

"Hey." Dean said, toing off his wet boots, the legs of his jeans damp from where they had trudged through the snow, his cheeks and nose were a rosy red colour from the cold, and his hair had flakes of snow in it.

"Hey, I was just gonna call you, the weather is getting really bad." Roman said sitting up, reaching out when Dean offered him a bottle of water which he took, taking a drink from it.

"Yeah, I think I got back just in time, its getting nasty out there." Dean said, finally shrugging off his jacket and pulling off the scarf Roman had made him wear before letting him go out. Dean slipped off his jeans and slipped on a pair of sweatpants before flopping onto the bed and wrapping himself around Roman, shoving his hands up Roman's shirt. Roman shrieked and squirmed on the bed stuck under Dean's weight.

"Fuck! Get off, Dean you're freezing." Roman said, pushing on Dean's arms to try and get his freezing hands out from under his shirt. Dean just laughed and buried his head into Roman's arm, his cold nose and cheeks meeting warm skin.

"Mmmm, You're warm Ro." Dean hummed, Roman huffed and squirmed again.

"And you're freezing... Get off De." Dean groaned and did as he was asked, Roman immediately wrapping his arms around himself to rub at his sides where they had burst into chills where Dean's hand's and run over the skin there. Dean pouted, skin still flushed from the cold, the odd bits of snow still melting in his hair, in short he looked adorable, Roman sighed, he lost the battle without even realising he was fighting it, reaching over to the other bed he grabbed the blanket and pulled it back with him, wrapping it around Dean's shoulders he made Dean into a burrito then tugged the other superstar around until he was sat sideways on his knee, wrapped up warm in the blanket and Roman's arms, Dean released a pleased hum snuggling down, shifting around until he could pull his arms out and wrap them around Roman's waist, careful to keep the blanket between their cooler bodies. he then rested his head on Roman's shoulder and the two settled down to watch some tv.

An hour later Roman shifted, and had half opened his mouth to say something when he realised Dean hadn't said anything for a while, so he shifted Dean until he could see him, shifting so Dean's head was on his chest rather than his shoulder, Dean had at some point fallen asleep, the flush had gone from his cheeks now, skin warm to the touch, his arms had loosened off from where they had held on to Roman, and as Roman shifted him around lying him on the pillows and pulling the blanket away before tucking him under the blanket on the bed He still stayed sleeping, shifting on his own once Roman had finished, rolling onto his stomach, to his usual sleeping position, Roman smiled, and gently pushed a few strands of Dean's hair from over is face and pressed a gentle kiss onto his cheek before he dumped the other blanket back on the bed and settled down himself, reaching over to flick off the light, he shuffled over until he could rest an arm over Dean's back and felt himself drift off too.


	43. "I'm jealous ok." (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth is jealous. Dean gives him hope.

Seth was trying not to watch, he really was, but he couldn't help it, Dean was sat sideways over Roman's knee, his feet and title resting on his chair, Roman's arms loose around his waist while he taped up his hands ready for the show later, chatting away to each other, Seth had stopped trying to keep up, still not quite used to keeping up with Dean's chatter which tended to change subject a lot, once Dean had changed the subject mid sentence, somehow Roman had been able to keep up, Roman shifted gently pushing at Dean to make him move so he could go for his segment, Dean offering him a gentle kiss and a whispered 'knock 'em dead Ro.' Roman smirked and held out his gloved hand tapping it with his other fingers.

"Right in the palm of my hand babe." He said before turning and leaving, grabbing a bottle of water that was on the table to wet his hair with. Seth sighed once he had gone and Dean sent him a curious look.

"What's up?" Seth shook his head.

"Nothin' I'm fine." Dean raised an eyebrow, and folded his arms.

"Uuhuh." Dean didn't sound convinced.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" Seth asked, he didn't know where Dean was getting this idea. Dean shrugged.

"You're all quiet." He mumbled, Seth blinked, he hadn't realised that Dean paid that much attention to him, a few of the others had stopped what they were doing to listen, Seth sighed again.

"Look." Dean started. "Normally I would leave it, but the last time you got this quiet I ended up taking a beating from a steel chair in the middle of the ring and getting my head put through cinder blocks, so if we could avoid that time time I would appreciate it." Seth flinched and shook his head, as if he was hoping the move alone would tell Dean he had nothing to worry about, it didn't work Dean just looked at him expectantly.

"I'm jealous ok." He said quietly, eyes fixed on the floor, he looked up when silence was his response. Dean looked utterly confused.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"You." Seth stated simply, Dean only looked even more confused, eyes rolling around the room like it would give him all the answers, there were a few shared glances between the other superstars who had stopped pretending they weren't listening and had gone to obviously listening.

"I want what you and Ro have." Seth quietly admitted, Dean's face softened and he blinked again, then he shrugged.

"Then stop mopin' and go look for it." Dean stated, Seth sighed again and looked down, Dean moved, taking his seat at Seth's side.

"Hey." Seth looked up. "Its out there man, but you gotta look for it, if I can find someone as great at Ro who's willin' to put up with all my bullshit, then you can find someone too." Dean said, Seth's face twitched in a small smile.

"How does he put up with you?" Seth's tone was teasing, but he couldn't deny he was very curious, he liked to think he knew Dean very well, and Dean admitted himself he was a pain in the ass to deal with sometimes, Dean shrugged.

"He says it's cos he loves me, says that me bein' a pain in the ass is part of what makes me who I am, and that he loves me for it." Dean shrugged again when he finished talking, he didn't understand it either but would part of him hoped that Roman would never leave him. Seth slowly nodded, and once again felt that pang of hope, that pang of need, he wanted it, someone who would look at him the way Roman and Dean looked at eachother. Dean broke him from his thoughts by standing up, mumbling something about the bathroom.

"You know, I see Dean and Roman as end game goals, if I can find someone who looks and treats me the same way as they seem to I will be a happy guy." Finn said quietly there was a murmur of agreement in response.

 

That night after the show lying in bed together Dean brought it up to Roman.

"Found out what's up with Seth." Dean mumbled, head resting on Roman's chest, fingers lightly twirling a lock of damn hair around his fingers.

"Mmm?" Roman hummed in response.

"He's jealous." Roman raised his head from the pillow slightly.

"Jealous?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah of us." Roman frowned.

"What?" Dean grinned.

"He wants what we have." Dean said, pressing a gentle kiss to Roman's chest. Roman let his head fall back to the pillow.

"Oh." Dean nodded again.

"What'd you say?" Roman asked curious.

"Told him he could find it if he looked for it, cos if I can find someone like you who's willin' to put up with all my crap he can find someone too." Dean replied, Roman shifted moving to press a gentle kiss to Dean's head.

"Always will be babe, love you." Roman whispered, Dean hummed in response.

"Love you too."


	44. "Move your hands to the side, I want to hear you" (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Dean tries to keep quiet.

Sometimes Dean would at least try to keep quiet when he and Roman ended up finding a quiet office or room somewhere, like now Roman had dragged him off pretty much as soon as he had gotten to gorilla after his segment, pulling him into a closet and pulling the door closed behind him, before pressing Dean against the door and kissing him.

"Mmmm Ro, couldn't wait till we got back to the hotel?" Dean mumbled, but wasn't putting up a fight, in fact he titled his head further to the side baring more of his neck for Roman's lips to kiss.

"Nope. been too long." Roman mumbled, hands now sliding up Dean's shirt.

"Been two days." Dean replied with a smile, they had had to split up both having media in different places.

"Too long." Roman repeated, he shifted, pulling Dean's shirt up and off his body, before he slowly kissed his way south, ending up on his knees, he started pressing gentle kisses along Dean's waistline just above his jeans, palming his steadily growing erection through the fabric, Dean released a quiet sigh of pleasure, not quite a moan, at the increase in pressure. Roman popped open the button and slid Dean's jeans down to get better access, hands immediately pushing his underwear aside to get at his cock, Dean moaned this time, letting his head fall back to rest on the door behind him, Roman's lips shifted, kissing his way towards the centre, then pressing a gentle kiss to the very tip, hands sliding over Dean's thighs for better leverage, finger tips lightly brushing over the base of his cock.

"Mmmm Ro." Dean's hands rested on Roman's head, fingers gentle on his scalp, guiding but not pushing, and not pulling on his hair either.

"Want my mouth on you babe?" Roman asked, licking right from the base to the tip, Dean whimpered biting his lip and nodded.

"Yeah... Please." Roman granted the request, swallowing Dean down slowly, inch by inch, the way he knew drove Dean wild. Dean clamped his hands over his mouth to quieten his moans which where getting steadily louder, aware that they weren't exactly out of the way, in fact they were in a closet in a relatively busy part of the back stage area. Roman only allowed it for a few moments before he pulled back and off, Dean released a muffled whine of disappointment hips shifting forward, chasing after the warm wet heat of Roman's mouth.

"Move your hands to the side babe, I want to hear you." Roman said. Dean shook his head at first but did as asked, hands falling back to Roman's head, fingers pressing lightly, anything to get Roman to go back to what he had been doing.

"Someone might hear us." Dean mumbled.

"Let them hear." Roman replied, before he once more returned his attention to Dean's cock, this time he wasn't slow deep throating him in one fluid movement, Dean moaned deciding he didn't care either, letting his head fall back to rest against the door with a dull thump.

"Ro..." Roman hummed in response, Dean all but cried out in pleasure, the hums sending stabs of pleasure right through him, Roman;s fingers had started roaming on their own, feather light touches, tracing patterns on the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs, lightly rubbing at the base of Dean's cock as Roman's mouth moved away with the almost too slow bobs of his head,

"Ro.... So good, missed you." Dean babbled, Roman hummed again.

"Later... when we get back want you inside me." Dean moaned, he loved the feeling of Roman's mouth on him, but loved the feeling of Roman moving inside him even more, Roman groaned himself in response, and Dean realised that one of Roman's hands was gone, pumping in time with his sucks and when Dean noticed he couldn't look away, people often said Roman was good looking, beautiful even but Dean thought they truly didn't know the meaning of the word unless they had seen Roman like he was now, eyes blown wide with arousal, cheeks flushed a flush that Dean knew went right down to his chest, lips red from what he was doing and from kisses that would only get redder with the more rough and needy they got. Normally perfect hair mussed from Dean's hands running through it, no he truly was beautiful like this and Dean would forever think he was the luckiest guy in the world that he was the only one to be allowed to see this.

Roman hummed again and Dean felt himself topple over the edge another moan escaping him, his orgasm washing over him at the same time as Roman spilled his own release over his hand. Roman sucked up every last drop before he pulled away, and just as gently as he had undressed Dean, put his clothes back into place, Dean felt like there was no point, if he looked as mussed as Roman it would be obvious what they had been up to. Roman finished their little session with a few more stolen gentle kisses, Dean trying to at least attempt to put Roman's hair right, while Roman cleaned his hand on a cloth that he had pulled out of his pocket, apparently he really had been prepared.

"Love you De, really missed you these last couple of days." Dean smiled into another kiss.

"Love you too."

"Shall we?" He asked, pushing himself away from the door now sure he could walk, Roman nodded and the two slipped out of the closet, and walked hand in hand down the hallway, slipping into the showers as soon as they got to the locker room.

 

"Think we got away with it?" Dean asked as they sat down on the bench some 20 minutes later, Roman was about to answer when several of the other superstars all wandered in.

"Anyone else hear that coming from that supply closet earlier?" Miz asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"No what happened?" Finn asked curiously.

"Well lets put it this way, someone was enjoying themselves." Miz replied. Seth who hadn't been among the group narrowed his eyes slightly and glanced over at Dean and Roman. Dean was whispering something to Roman the other superstar smirking self satisfied before he looked over, Dean just grinned and laughed when Seth scrunched up his nose in distaste, but didn't say anything except to return Roman and Dean's goodbyes as the two other superstars left.

"Wonder who it was." Sheamus said thoughtfully.

"Don't want to know." Seth said, though Dean's grin had told him everything.

 

 


	45. "But... You promised." (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wanders off while out shopping.

Roman sighed as he looked down yet another empty aisle, and wondered why he hadn't just let Dean do what he had wanted to do and left him on the couch while he came out shopping, a couple of weeks long tour meant when they finally got back home there was nothing in at all and a trip to the supermarket was necessary. Roman had only been able to talk him into it by promising him large amounts of ice cream and a cheat day the next day so he could eat it. Sometimes Dean was a complete and total child, and yet Roman loved him for it, until times like now, when like a child he wandered off.

he glanced up an aisle, it was empty, but looking the other way he finally saw Dean, who was standing before a shelf full of toys looking oddly completive and kind of surprised.

"De?" , Roman walked over to the other superstar who had yet to answer him.

"De? What's up?" Dean blinked, tilting his head, his eyes still didn't leave the shelf.

"It wont ever not be weird." Dean replied.

"What wont?" Dean nodded at the shelf in response and Roman followed his line of sight to see what it was that had caught his attention.

"That." Dean said quietly. The shelf was full of random WWE toys, but what had caught Dean's attention was the Dean Ambrose figure at the front.

"I'm an action figure."  Dean mumbled. Roman grinned as he spied one of himself, and grabbed it.

"It is kinda weird." Roman agreed.

"Bet mine could beat your sorry ass though." Dean scoffed and grabbed his own box and shoved it at Roman's

"Naa... Mine would beat yours in the middle of the ring.... 1, 2, 3, just like I did before." Dean threw his arms above his head with his box, in celebration, Roman rolled his eyes, and put the box back on the shelf, he knew for a fact his mother had pretty much every one of them at home. Dean slowly brought his hands back down, holding the box gently in his hands, turning it over and skimming over the writing on the back.

"Why not get one." Roman suggested. Dean scrunched up his nose.

"That's kinda egotistical Ro, buying myself." Roman threw his head back and laughed.

"I wont judge ya, don't think any of the guys would either." Dean shrugged, and carefully put the box back on the shelf next to Roman's.

"Maybe some other time." Dean mumbled.

"Come on, you promised me ice cream." Dean added, starting to walk off.

"All done now babe." Roman said, holding up the bags Dean hadn't been realising he was holding.

"But..." Roman shook his head.

"You were the one who wandered off not me." Roman said firmly. Dean pouted.

"But... You promised." Dean said quietly, bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Roman shook his head.

"Come on.... All done." Roman said airly before he took a few steps away, he paused when Dean's chin actually wobbled.

"You promised." Dean sounded honestly heart broken and Roman felt half obligated to go and actually do what Dean wanted despite the tubs of ice cream he had in the bag, probably melting by now. Roman sighed and took Dean's hand leading him out the door and into the car, Dean kept up the look of a kicked puppy all the way home, looking utterly betrayed when Roman pulled up at their door, as far as he was aware, sans promised ice cream.

Dean slid silently out of the car and opened the door since Roman's hand were full and silently emptied the bag Roman had asked him to, stiling when he turned to dispose of the empty bag to see Roman standing there with the biggest tub of ice cream he had been able to find, Dean's eyes widened.

"Didn't really think I would break a promise now did you?" He asked. Dean's grin lit up the whole room and he bounced over to Roman jumping on him for a hug.

"You're the best Ro." Dean said happily reaching for the tub which Roman held away from him.

"You wont wander off next time?" Dean shook his head and reached for it again, Dean had said no but even as Roman let go of the tub and Dean padded out into the living room to loose himself for a few hours in ice cream and probably some obscure wrestling thing he had taped while they had been away Roman knew he would probably end up there again, and couldn't find it within himself to mind.


	46. “If I could, I would kiss away all of your scars.” (Fluff)

Dean never really talked about his past, it was like the man had just popped into existence one day, all biting scathing words and pure in ring talent that under the right people thrived.

Roman knew otherwise, Dean's body was littered with marks and scars, and he had a story for every single one, some were small, nicks and scratches that came from years of bring thrown into various sharp or pointy objects, some were bigger, he had a big scar on his shoulder where he had fallen out of the ring once, the ropes had been wrapped in barbed wire and it had taken a chunk out of his body as he passed, the story of him sewing his own nipple back on was practically legend. But there were others, more marks each one with a story, just like the scars from wrestling some were small some were bigger, and they told the story of the child who became Dean Ambrose, only one person knew the story of every scar other than Dean and that person was Roman, Roman who took as much joy in carefully tracing the patters and marks as much as Dean took joy in tracing the patters inked down his arm. Roman pressed a kiss to one of the smaller scars.

"What're you thinkin'?" Dean mumbled, he was lying on his stomach, head pillowed on his arms happy to lie there and let Roman do his massage, Dean would never deny a good massage. Roman hummed.

"Just thinkin' 'bout the stories behind these." Roman said, fingers turning light and rather than massaging the muscles, traced the marks on the skin. Dean's back sifted as he shrugged.

"Some people get tattoos, some people get scars." Dean replied. Roman breathed a laugh shaking his head.

"Tattoo's probably hurt less." He said, Dean shrugged again.

"Dunno... 'f I ever get a tattoo I will tell ya."

"Do you ever regret doing what you did to yourself?" Roman asked after a few minutes of quiet.

"Naa, not really, there have been times when I ask myself what the hell I was thinkin' sure, but if I hadn't done the things I did I probably wouldn't have ended up here." Dean replied, Roman thought about that too, Dean was probably right, and it was heartbreaking, Dean was one of those guys who could have so easily slipped through the cracks, spent his career working the indies, when really where he was in WWE was where he deserved to be, Roman often thought about how well Dean would have done if he had made his way there sooner, would it have worked? would he have come and gone as quickly as some of the other guys had? or would he be pulling up a ridiculous number for his tenure like guys like Miz, Jericho and Ziggler were?.

"Don't get yourself upset about it Ro, 's all good." Dean mumbled, Roman rolled his eyes and pressed more kisses down Dean's back. Dean could try and hide it all he wanted, but Roman knew there were scars on Dean's body that he really hated to think about the stories behind, ones that to this day hurt him.

"If I could." Roman started quietly. "I would kiss away all the ones that hurt you." Roman mumbled. lips hovering just above the skin covering Dean's shoulder. Dean shifted rolling over so Roman was sitting on his lap rather than his butt, wrapping his arms around the other man he pulled him into a hug, Roman shifted around, their legs easily slotting together as they shifted around getting comfortable in each others arms.

"You don't have to, you chase them away just by being here, they aren't important, what's important is here and now." Dean said quietly, brushing his hand across Roman's cheek and gently pushing Roman's hair back to tuck it behind his ear before he used a gentle hand cupped around Roman's cheek to pull him in for a kiss. Sometimes Roman would get like this, upset for not being able to be there for Dean when times were hard, but Dean was happy if he would be there now, and was always ready to remind him of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah... sorry guys i think this is probably one of the worst chapters so far... I was kinda inspired for it to begin with but the inspiration just leaked away as i was writing it... i might replace the chapter with a better one later... but hope you enjoyed anyway...


	47. "How bad do you want me?" (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Roman spend the day teasing eachother...

It had started off simple enough, Dean had noticed Roman checking him out as he wandered out of the bathroom after his shower that morning, jeans low on his hips because he hadn't added a belt yet, and when he had noticed he had deliberately wiggled his ass when he started raking through his bags looking for his belt, Roman had only stared more. Roman had gotten his own back a little when not as used to it as Dean was had made sure to walk just right to have Dean staring at his own ass as he walked over to the counter in that morning's cafe to order breakfast.

It had gone down hill from there, some of their teasing was subtle, other times it was obvious, from Dean resting his hand maybe a little higher up Roman's leg than he usually did while Roman drive to their next stop, to Roman holding his hand a little closer to Dean's butt than his waist while they walked along, to Dean accidentally on purpose putting Roman's far too big trousers when he was getting changed into his ring gear (Dean had been adamant that it was an accident and that he had picked up Roman's trousers instead of his when he changed for the ring... He had carefully avoided the point that he usually just wrestled in whatever jeans he happened to be wearing that day) before wandering around struggling to keep them up from where they wanted to sit half way down his ass.

Then the show had started and Dean had pulled out every dirty pin he could think of, deliberately wiggling his ass at the cameras, flashing dimpled smirks every which way, and had all but strutted past Roman when he came back to gorilla, sweaty, a rosy flush to his cheeks, dimples on full display, beautiful. Roman wouldn't ever be able to deny that he had been blatantly staring at Dean's ass as he walked away. So Roman had gotten his own back, he knew he didn't have the grace or the character to be able to pull off half the crap Dean did in the ring, but knew what to do to catch Dean's attention and the dark eyed look of pure lust Dean had fired at him when he arrived in the locker room told him that it had worked.

It all came to a head when the door clicked closed behind them as they finally got back to the hotel for the night, Dean had waited long enough for them to both toe off their shoes and shrug off jackets before he had pushed Roman up against the wall for a breathtaking kiss, which he had let Roman take control of without putting up too much of a fight Roman switching their positions.

"Your a little tease you know that." Roman said pressing his forehead against Dean's.

"Yeah" Dean replied with another of those dimpled smirks.

"How bad do you want me?" Dean asked, pushing forward slightly for another kiss.

"Babe... You never have to tease if you want me.... I always want you." Roman said, breaking his words with kisses along the collar of Dean's t-shirt. Dean hummed tilting his head giving Roman more access.

"I want you... Wanted you since this morning when I caught you staring at my ass when I came out the shower." Dean said, hands resting on the back of Roman's head, guiding him to that spot on his neck that never failed to send tingles down his body whenever Roman gave it attention. Roman hummed pressing a sloppy kiss where Dean wanted it, lightly teasing with light licks, enjoying how Dean's breathing hitched in pleasure.

"Want me here babe?" Roman asked, after a few seconds, hands sliding under Dean's shirt to slide up his chest to lightly stroke over his nipples before working their way back south to lightly stroke at another sensitive spot on Dean's hip, his other hand lightly palming at Dean's cock which he could feeling hardening in his jeans. Dean released a quiet moan in response lightly pushing his hips off the wall and into Roman's hand, Roman slid his hand away, slipping his hands upwards again to rid Dean of his shirt, Dean allowed it easily, pulling at Roman's shirt in the same way, both of them being discarded on the floor. Roman pulled Dean to him and then guided him backwards further into the room and to the bed pushing Dean down waiting while he fidgeted himself into the right place before he climbed on top of him for more kisses. Roman kept one hand planted on the mattress to support his weight his other hand trailing light patterns up and down Dean's side. Dean hummed pushing his hips up to meet Roman's both moaning at the light pressure.

"Mmmm... Ro... Want you now." Dean said when Roman pulled away long enough for them to both get some much needed air. Roman looked down at him and felt like all the blood rushed down to his crotch all at once, Dean looked so wrecked already, lips slightly kiss swollen, that flush was back to his cheeks giving them a faint red tinge, his blue eyes where dark with arousal, it was impossible to resist, and Roman wasn't going to try, he leaned down for another kiss, that wandering hand going for the button on Dean's jeans getting it open he pushed down the zipper and then slid his hand inside to wrap it around Dean's own hard cock, Dean moaned throwing his head back at the new feeling, taking it in for a few seconds before his own hands went for Roman's trousers, Roman shifted though, instead starting to work his way south with his lips, settling when his mouth was near Dean's hip and now weight supported by his knees he pushed Dean's jeans out of the way, Dean lifted his hips to let them move completely out of the way.

"Ro..." Roman hummed.

"Tell me what you want babe." Dean's hands found Roman's hair slipping through it.

"Just want you." Dean replied, too far gone to care but desperate for more.

"Hmmm.. Want me here babe?" Roman asked, breath ghosting over Dean's hip and that sensitive spot there, Dean's breathing hitched at the feeling and Roman watched how his skin twitched as a shiver of pleasure went through him.

"Or here?" He asked, moving so his breath ghosted over the very tip of Dean's cock, Dean gasped hands pressing lightly.

"Want my mouth babe?" Roman asked, his voice was practically a whisper, soft and gentle.

"Please." Dean moaned, Roman smirked and took just the tip of Dean's cock into his mouth licking the tip, Dean cried out, hips thrusting off the bed.

"Fuck... Ro... Please..." Roman hummed and slipped down another inch Dean cried out again, a string of muddled babble and plea's escaping him. Roman finally listened to Dean's plea's and slid down the rest of the way all the while his hands fidgeted with a bottle of lube and he pressed a finger inside Dean when he got them wet, Dean moaned in pleasure at the feeling.

"Fuck... Ro... So good." Roman hummed gaining another deep moan from Dean as he slipped in another finger and then a third twisting and stretching out his fingers searching, he knew when the search was over when Dean's hips thrust up and his back arched.

"Ro... I'm getting so close." Roman pulled off Dean with a faint wet pop.

"Can't ave that babe." Roman said quietly, Dean's hands had slipped down when Roman had lifted himself up and where now hastily pushing Roman's own clothes out of the way, Roman wiggled eventually kicking them off and onto the floor, wherever Dean's had gone.

"Please Ro.... Inside me... Now." Roman didn't need to be asked twice, lubing himself up he slipped inside Dean slowly, inch by inch, enjoying watching Dean fall apart more, completely focused on the feeling of Roman filling him up.

"How. Bad. Do. You. Want. Me." Roman asked, he paused at each word, giving a gentle slow thrust and a just as careful kiss to Dean's lips, Dean was clinging to Roman's shoulders almost completely gone, unable to focus on anything other than the feeling of Roman moving inside him.

"Ro..." Roman kissed Dean again, it was sloppy, feeling Dean wrap his legs around Roman's waist trying to pull him closer. Roman set up a slow pace, watching as Dean fell apart more and more with every thrust.

"Please... Ro... faster... Anything." Dean was still babbling, his ability to string up a sentence together slowly dwindling more and more until his vocabulary included the words faster and please, and Roman's name.

"You got it babe." Roman mumbled, he attached his lips to the sensitive spot on Dean's neck, licking and kissing it while he sped up his thrusts adjusting his position slightly to hit deeper and get a better angle to hit that spot inside Dean that Roman knew from past experience Dean said made him see stars.

Dean came hard, all but flopping to the bed stated and very well fucked, Roman wasn't far behind, riding out his own orgasm before he flopped just as boneless at Dean's side. reaching up to gently push a lock of sweaty hair away from Dean's face.

"Love it when you make me see stars like that Ro." Dean mumbled. Roman grinned.

"Yeah, love making you see them babe."

"Up for a second round in the shower?" Dean asked, Roman grinned.

"You have to ask?" Dean grinned himself and slipped off the bed, pausing to rise an eyebrow as he passed the bottom of the bed, Roman slipping off to follow him.


	48. “I’m not going anywhere." (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is having a moment if insecurity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I wasn't all that inspired for this... :)

Dean sighed as he flopped face down on the bed at Roman's side, Roman glanced over, something was wrong, he could practically feel it.

"You ok De?" Roman asked, quietly, careful, Dean shrugged, it wasn't a fuck off so Roman knew he was ok to proceed, if Dean didn't want to talk he would have either told him to fuck off or would have hidden out in the shower for longer.

"What's up babe?" Roman asked, putting his iPad off to the side and rolling over to wrap an arm around Dean's waist, Dean shifted moving so he was lying on Roman.

"Just lost in by head a bit." Dean mumbled.

"What you thinking about?" Dean shrugged again.

"You... Us..." Dean said, Roman stayed quiet if Dean wanted to elaborate he would, he just tightened his hold pulling Dean closer to him kicking at the blanket to pull it over them a bit more.

"Sometimes I wonder why you're still here." Dean finally mumbled.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Roman asked.

"Because I'm a pain in the ass... You could do better... Because I can't to emotional shit..." Dean could have gone on and on, but Roman stopped him. by tightening his hold.

"De, told ya before babe, you might be a pain in the ass sometimes, but that keeps things interesting, and so you struggle with as you put it emotional shit but babe I don't mind if you tell me you love me once a week or once a month, I know how you feel about me. As for 'I could do better' anyone who says that can go do one, its up to me not them, they don't know you like I know you babe, I know more about you than anyone else, like I know how your nose scrunches up when I'm trying to wake you up, and I know how you like to sleep on your stomach, and I know that you act all tough in front of everyone but the way I see you look at me tells me how you feel about me." Dean listened to every word before he carefully turned his head pressing a gentle kiss to Roman's chest through his t-shirt.

"Love ya Ro." Roman returned the kiss but placed it on Dean's head.

"Love you too babe."

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere." Roman mumbled.

Dean sighed again but this time it was way more relaxed, they stayed where they were for a long time, Roman not minding at all, it was just another part of the things that made Dean who he was, sometimes he needed to be held by Roman and reassured that Roman really wasn't going anywhere.


	49. “If you love it that much why don't you just marry it?” (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman decides that maybe its not such a bad idea after all

Roman hadn't been paying all that much attention, he had been half focused on the monitor that was playing the show, and paying a little attention to Dean who was jokingly cooing over his title belt, Roman knew he was joking on about Miz, and if the others gathered around had any thoughts it was mostly amusement, the giggles that were coming from everyone telling that story.

“If you love it that much why don't you just marry it.” Miz said sarcastically as he wandered into the room, Roman glanced over when Dean paused, letting his arms fall to rest the title on his knee.

“Why would I do that?” Dean asked, Miz rolled his eyes.

“Because you clearly harbour some kind of feelings for it.” Dean blinked.

“Like you do.” Dean said teasingly, a smattering of snickers coming from the guys, Miz huffed.

“Look, I don't harbour some kind of feelings for my title, sure it looks damn good on me, but I got somethin' way better.” Miz raised a curious eyebrow.

“Oh yeah?” Dean nodded but his brow furrowed slightly.

“Yeah... I got Ro.” Dean said it so simply, like he was confused it wasn't common knowledge.

“If I'm gonna marry anybody it will be him.” Roman felt like his brain froze, as those words filtered through. Roman felt like every pair of eyes in the room suddenly fixed themselves on him, but his own eyes had drifted to Dean who's cheeks had gone red. Roman didn't say a word, simply leaned over pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek and settled back to continue watching the show, like nothing had been said, he still didn't look over when he heard Dean's chair squeak slightly as he pulled it along the floor, Dean's hand slipping into his own when he got to his side, then Dean's head rested on Roman's shoulder as he too settled into finish the show. Everyone remained quiet, the majority of the locker room still watching Dean and Roman who were ignoring the world, until someone started the conversation back up again and the room came back to life.

“I really would.” Dean mumbled some 15 minutes later.

“I know babe.” Roman said, he was trying hard not to react, his insides felt like fireworks were going off, marriage was not something he had thought Dean would ever be receptive too, but he had to admit the longer their relationship had gone on for the more he could see Dean as end game.

 

It wasn't mentioned again until that night, curled up in each others arms settling down for sleep Dean brought the conversation back.

“What were you thinking earlier?” He asked, Roman considered for a second playing dumb and asking Dean to elaborate but changed his mind.

“That its not that crazy an idea.” Roman said, he felt rather than saw Dean's head rise.

“You think so?” Dean asked, his voice was soft, unsure.

“Yeah, seriously De, the more time I spend with you the more I think that we are in for the long run, I've said it before, I'm yours for as long as you will have me.” Dean pressed his lips to Roman's in a chaste gentle kiss.

“And me you.” He said.

“End game De, I think we could be end game.” Roman said softly, feeling Dean lie his head on Roman's chest once more, Roman bringing a hand up to run lightly through his hair.

“Maybe we should have a shotgun wedding, with a guy dressed like Elvis next time we go through Vegas.” Dean mumbled, Roman breathed a laugh.

“Naa... If I'm gonna marry you I'm gonna do it properly.” Dean huffed his own laugh, the two spent the night lying in bed coming up with progressively ridiculous ways to get married, the two eventually falling asleep.

 

 

Roman lightly bit his lip, his stomach in knots, 3 months since that conversation about marriage that Roman still giggled to himself about, because really the one with the chicken had been hilarious, and Roman hadn't really stopped thinking about it, in fact he had thought more on it over the last 3 months than he had in the 5 years they had been together, but the band in his pocket that felt like it weighed a lot more than it actually did was a sign that his thoughts had turned far more serious.

 

The night had been like any other pay per view night, high energy, laughs all around, and Dean, Seth and He had had a mini celebration, celebrating 5 years since they had hit the main roster. Only Seth and Hunter knew what Roman was planning. And an hour after the show a thumbs up from Seth told him it was all set.

 

“Come on, lets go mess around in the ring.” He said, pulling Dean to his feet, Dean sent him a curious frown but agreed, and the trio wandered to the set, standing at the top of the ramp they took in the now empty arena, well, empty save for the few superstars who had taken the time to come out to the cooler arena floor, in exchange for the hot and sweaty locker room.

 

“5 years guys.” Seth said softly, Dean grinned.

“Yeah, who'da thought it huh?” It wasn't a question but more of a statement. Seth raised his fist out before him, Dean and Roman joining in, a SHIELD fist bump. Dean was the first to drop his arm, taking a jumping step before all but running down the ramp, sliding into the ring, Seth jumping up onto the apron then pulling on the top rope for leverage to spring himself over, Roman climbing the steps and slipping into the ring too. They all ended up in a pile in the middle of the ring giggling stupidly after several minutes goofing off, trading pin falls with each other, shadow wrestling, and trash talking. Seth met Roman's eyes and nodded a tiny bit before he gripped Dean in a head lock, the two squirming around, Seth let Dean scramble to his feet, Dean trash talking and laughing all the way.

 

“Damn it Seth let go.” He said around his laughs. Seth shook his head.

“Never! You will have to tap out.” He said dramatically. Dean huffed and pulled himself forward a couple of steps, Seth shouting protests all the way as he pretended to try and stop Dean from reaching the ropes, Several of the superstars outside the ring, including New Day, the uso's, Cesaro, Sheamus, Matt, Jeff, Kevin, Sami, Hunter and Stephanie had all become a makeshift audience cheering and jeering in equal amounts, a cheer coming from them all when Dean's fist closed around the top rope, Seth pretended to be disappointed as he finally let go of Dean's head.

Dean grinned and turned around fully intending to get Seth back, but he froze, hands hanging awkwardly in the air, eyes going wide when they feel on Roman who had only gotten as far as his knees in standing up, that wasn't what was surprising, what stopped him in his tracks was the thing in his hand.

“Ro?” Roman's cheeks coloured.

“I er...” He glanced up, and there he was, Dean all shocked wide eyes, dimpled grin that hadn't slipped despite his shock, arms still hanging in mid air, beautiful. Every speech he had ever made in his head flew out at the same time.

“End game... Right?” He asked, so simple but he new Dean would understand its meaning, Dean blinked, eyes flicking from Roman's face to the ring in Roman's hand, and his hands finally dropped.

“Yeah.” Roman felt like he was about to float away when that simple word rolled off Dean's tongue, then Dean grinned again, this time a grin of mischief.

“You gonna ask me properly?” He asked, Roman felt his cheeks heat up again, suddenly very aware of their audience, he shuffled forward, closer to Dean, taking one of his hands in his own and shifted to one knee.

“Dean, I love you, and if you will have me, I will never be able to put words to how I would feel if you would allow me the honour of marrying you.” Roman said, holding the ring up, Dean's eyes widened further, and his eyes actually filled with tears, he slowly nodded.

“Yeah, the honour would be mine.” Dean said, Roman beamed and gently took Dean's hand in his own slipping the band on his finger, before standing up, the others cheering loudly as they met in a chaste kiss. All of them sliding in to the ring to join in the celebration, Seth who was already there was first, pulling his brothers to him, the others all waited patiently when they saw one of Roman and one of Dean's arms wrap around Seth's waist to turn the hug into a three way one.

“So happy for you guys.” Seth mumbled before pulling away, the uso's diving in to tackle Roman into another three way hug, babbling about how they couldn't believe Roman hadn't told them. The others all took their time offering their congratulations, all the while Dean admired the band now on his finger, a blue gem stone set around black ones sparkling back at him. He was still fidgeting finger slightly wiggling when they got in the car and back to the hotel.

 

“Love you Ro.” Dean said, collapsing at Roman's side, happy and stated as he once again raised his hand, admiring the ring there.

“Gonna get you one too.” Dean mumbled, he had more than shown how happy he was, their post coital bliss hanging in the air around them.

“Seeing you wear mine is enough.” Roman said, pulling Dean to him.

“Still wanna get you one.” Dean said, his voice quietening as he fell asleep.

“Whatever makes you happy babe.” Roman said, his own voice soft and quiet, as they both fell asleep looking forward to their new adventure.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally chapter 50... but i saw a post on tumblr that made an even better ending to this fic than this chapter did... so it became chapter 49....


	50. “So... What you gonna reply with?” (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a question now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one to end but I was inspired by this post.... http://mayanangel.tumblr.com/post/165330297933/someone-write-an-ambreigns-marriage-fic-for-no
> 
> And decided this was how I wanted to finish the fic :)

It came a couple of weeks after Roman had proposed to Dean in the middle of the ring, the news had travelled fast even by WWE standards so now it was the question on everyone's lips. “when would it happen?”. Along side “will Dean take Roman's name or will Roman take his?” and many others most of which neither Dean or Roman seemed to have an answer to. One thing that seemed to be just accepted as common knowledge was that Seth would be the best man.

 

 

“So you writing your best man speech yet Seth?” Miz asked one night at Raw a couple of weeks after the proposal had gone down.

“Speech? Neither of them have even asked me yet.” Seth said eyes wide.

“Yeah but you will be the best man. I mean come on, its you three." Cesaro said joining in the conversation.

“I dunno... If they ask me I will, but till then the answer is no.” Seth said shrugging, everyone shared a look but dropped the subject for now.

 

2 hours later Seth was going through his bag getting ready to leave for his segment when he found it, a folded sheet of A4 paper, he pulled it out sitting down on the bench and unfolding it.

“What's that Seth?” Finn asked curiously.

“No idea, was just in my bag.” Seth said shaking his head.

“Ooohhh Seth's got himself a love letter.” Finn teased “Read it out.” He added excitedly Seth noticed everyone stop to listen, and rolled his eyes but did as asked.

“Dear fuck face.” Seth stopped, the guys all roared with laughter while Seth took a second look, yep, that was how it started.

“Something tells me this isn't a love letter.” Seth mumbled as the guys finally stopped laughing.

“Dear fuck face.” Seth started again.

“As you know, I got fucking engaged.” Seth paused, Dean, this had to be Dean.

“And now I've got to plan a fucking wedding, so here comes the big question. Will you be my best man?” Dean must have had help, because he had even put the question in a fancy cursive print, and it had little check boxes.

“Its multiple choice.” He told his audience.

“Well.. What're the options?” Sheamus asked.

“Fuck yes, fuck no and fuck you.” Seth replied, he was grinning himself now, he really should have expected this.

“It says at the end, 'check a box and send this back, or don't, whatever'.” Seth read, then he too started laughing.

“Who sent it though?” Matt asked curiously. “They didn't say.” Seth snorted.

“This has Dean written all over it.”

“What's got Dean written all over it?” Roman asked, as he walked into the room, towelling water and sweat off his face from where he had just finished his match.

“This.” Seth said holding out the letter for Roman to read, Roman's eyes trailed side to side as he read it, then he burst out laughing.

“I would love to take credit for that but that's definitely Dean.” Roman said handing the sheet back.

“So... What you gonna reply with?” Roman asked curiously. Seth paused, how was he supposed to choose between his two best friends, as usual Roman seemed to use his uncanny ability to read him like a book and spoke before Seth could.

“I was gonna ask the twins to be mine.” Roman said shrugging.

“Guess I will say fuck yes then.” Seth said, grabbing a marker out of his bag and putting an exaggerated tick in the fuck yes box before folding the page up again, he stood up, grabbing his title and wandered out of the locker room he found Dean at gorilla like planned.

“I was just gonna come find you.” Dean said jumping on the spot in a mini warm up.

“Well here I am, and here.” Seth said handing Dean the sheet, Seth noticed Hunter look up as Dean unfolded the paper, Dean read it then jumped up and down throwing his arms around Seth's shoulders.

“You're the best Sethie.” Seth accepted and returned the quick hug as Dean took the paper carefully folding it and going to slip it into his jeans pocket before he paused.

“Can I give you this till I get back?” He asked, holding it out to a curious Hunter.

“Seth's acceptance letter, he's gonna be my best man.” Dean said with an easy shrug. Hunter nodded slowly and unfolded it curiously, like Roman his eyes flew side to side as he read it, then he snorted a laugh, even he who didn't know Dean as well as some of the others knew it was a typically Deanish way of asking something, Dean beamed and took his cue to go bouncing out through the curtain as his music hit.

 

Seth saw Dean after the show walking out of the building with Roman, the paper clutched in his hand which he was folding once more, clearly having showed Roman his answer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that's it... I Hope you enjoyed the last 50 days, I know I'm sad to see the end... But if you would like more... I dunno send me prompts or something... Come find me on tumblr @hiding-in-the-ambrose-asylum... We can talk ambreigns, wrestling in general...send me prompts... Or juct come along for a chat :) ... See you all next time...


End file.
